DFrontier: The Search for the Black Digicores
by Kanius
Summary: Update 03 26 04: End of the Black Digicore Saga! Who is really the real mastermind behind the M5 Empire? A new enemy has been revealed!
1. Taichi Turned Back into a Kid!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA._

SSJ4T: WHOO! I'm back and better than ever! Sorry I haven't been posting, but I needed a break to catch up on my schoolwork. Now that I had the weekend off, I can finally get the D-Frontier prologue up. 

Coral: So, it's just you and me? Where's Max? 

SSJ4T: He's helping getting the Christmas party ready with MA. We're invited so it's all cool. 

Coral: Awesome! I can't wait! 

SSJ4T: And I can't wait to finally announce that D-Frontier has begun. It starts right now! So get you're snacks ready, because it's the introductory chapter to the final Digimon Fusion season! Enjoy! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The Mystery of the Black Digicores! Taichi Kamiya Turned Back into a Kid?!**

**Earth**

_This is Earth, our home. Things have been pretty peaceful for the past five years and why shouldn't it? Ok, maybe a few conflicts in the world but that's never stopped us from moving on with our lives. By the way, my name is Tai Kamiya. I'm about to turn thirty in several months. Even at such an age, I still crave for more adventures. _

Ever since we defeated the D-Reaper, each of us has managed to move on with each other's lives. But for me, it was just another new beginning. I wanted to go out and get some exercise and what a better way to do than to watch my son, Max, and War Greymon spar in one on one combat. 

The skies were as beautiful as ever and the landscape was just as quiet. But that soon was not to be as several scatter shots came showering down from the skies. A armored digimon came soaring over the skies. He was equipped with gauntlets and his aura was glowing like never before. 

_This is War Greymon, the mega level form of Agumon. He's improved in his fighting abilities five years later. But he's never met a opponent as he's facing right about… now._

Suddenly, a young boy came flying out of nowhere as he started throwing punches at War Greymon. He had red eyes and a mixture of brown/auburn hair. Even an experienced fighter, such as War Greymon, was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with this resilient boy. 

_And this little guy is my son. His name is Max Tajiri Kamiya. Much like myself, he loves to fight and has a heart of courage. But much like his mother, his love helps guide him through battles._

Max jumps up and stares War Greymon down in mid-air. War Greymon raises his arms and forms an orange sphere. Max was prepared for the digimon's next attack. 

"Terra Force!!" 

As soon as War Greymon threw the energy ball, Max held out his hands and started to push back on the Terra Force. Tai looked on with encouragement from the top of a nearby rock cliff. 

"You can do it, Max! That's the way!" 

With a new surge of energy erupting from within, Max screamed out and pushed the energy ball into the air. War Greymon watched as it came hurtling towards him, and quickly materialized out of the way. As soon as he looked down, he saw that Max was nowhere to be found. Just then, he felt a light tap and found Max on top of his head. 

"Gotcha!" 

"Again?! Man, I'm getting too old for this," muttered the mega digimon. 

"Way to go, son! You're getting better at this. I can't believe how much your speed has improved. But you're a Kamiya." 

"And a Kamiya never quits." 

War Greymon and Max came hovering down to the ground as Tai came walking up towards them. Tai gave Max a light tap on his arm and commended them both for their impressive practice spar. 

"Can we do this again tomorrow, dad? I think I'm getting the hang of this!" 

"We'll see. You're already the strongest kid in the world. Soon, you might as well become the strongest human in the world by the end of the year." 

"Aw, c'mon. You're just saying that dad." 

"Hey, I'll tell you what. You're a lot stronger than any digimon were during our old days." 

"Really? That's great hearing that from you." 

"Yeah. Now what do you say we get back to meeting with the others. My stomach is calling out for a buffet!" 

"I'm going to out eat you, dad!" 

"Oh yeah! I'd pay to see that any day!" 

Just then, a strange hovercraft came landing by. It was metallic blue with a glass covering on the front, but it seemed tinted. Tai and Max couldn't tell who would have been inside. 

"I wonder who that is," Max said, "I can't sense anything from it." 

"I don't know, but I'm going to check this out," said the Destined leader. 

As soon as he was about to approach the hovercraft, a side door opened up and out came a very familiar face. It was none other than Koushiro Izumi, better known as Izzy. 

"Izzy?! What are you doing here?" 

"Ah! I'm glad I've found you, Tai! Did I just interrupt your training session?" 

"No, no. We just finished up and getting ready to head off back home." 

"Yeah and I'm going to out eat dad! How you doing, Izzy?" Max said. 

"I'm doing just great, Max. Thanks for asking. Tai, there's something you should take a look at. Its something Talley and I have been constructing for nearly a year." 

"Talley?" 

Just as Tai said that, a shorthaired blonde came walking out. She came waving over to Tai and Max. 

_"Yeah, that's Izzy. He's been dating Talley, one of Yamaki's loyal Wild Bunch crewmembers. They've been working on this project together that might help increase a human's lifespan. Don't ask me how these two did it, but they have used technology to create themselves a real-life fountain of youth. That's a scientist for ya."_

"So, show us this gizmo of yours, Izzy," Tai said, "I bet its something worth to look at." 

"Oh you'll see." 

Izzy went inside of the hovercraft and picks up a device much similar to that of a blender with a lava-lamp on the top. Tai and Max's eyes widened in utter shock as they witnessed the device that Izzy had been working on for a year. 

"That… That's the experiment you two have been working on. Man, how hi-tech are you Hypnos geeks," Tai asked. 

"What he said," Max replied. 

"Well, we managed to put together a real life fountain of youth. We gathered up as much energy electrons from the former Juggernaut program. Then instead of it deleting digital beings in the process, we altered its process and we wanted to see if we could use its energy to lengthen a human's lifespan and help retain their youth." 

"Um, he's talking all this techno crap too funny, dad," said Max. 

"Speak English, Izzy," replied War Greymon. 

"Don't mind him," said a funny voice. 

The group turned to see Tentomon walking out of the hovercraft. The insect came flying over the machine. 

"It's just as he put it out. Its a real life fountain of youth, with a few modifications to it." 

"Right and we collected the last of D-Reaper's energy to help speed up the process," said Talley. 

"Now you guys just stay here for a second. Talley, lets go get the manual to this thing," Izzy said. 

The two bio-engineers went back into the hovercraft to grab the manual. Tai and Max examined the device with awe looks on their faces. 

"So, dad. You think this thing can actually make a person's life longer and keep them from getting old at the same time. I don't buy into any of this." 

"Well, let me tell you something about these scientists. Some are just too whacked to even give us any proof over this sort of thing. But I am a little curious." 

"I wonder what's keeping them so long," Tentomon said, "I better so see if they misplaced that manual." 

But just as Tentomon was about to fly towards the hovercraft, one of his legs accidentally tipped over the device. Tai and Max looked on as it fell to the ground. Izzy came walking out and tried to catch it. But it was all but too late. The device hit the ground and a green blast came shooting out. It nailed a direct hit on Tai and the young man's body was covered in a green column. 

"Dad! What's happening to you?!" 

"Tai!" War Greymon exclaimed. 

"Oh no! I was afraid something like this would happen," Izzy said. 

As soon as the light faded away and the green column disappeared, Tai stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. But he was different. He had shrunk down to about the size of a boy and his manly features had all but disappeared. 

"Hey, what just happened to… Oh crap!" 

Max, Izzy, Talley, Tentomon and War Greymon all gave shocked expressions on their faces. What they were seeing before them was the younger version of Tai. He looked about eleven years old. He was now the age of when he first visited the digital world. 

"Tell me that I'm dreaming. Tell me that this just didn't happen." 

"Tai. You better take a look at yourself," Izzy said. 

Tai walked over towards the hovercraft's front window and looked at his reflection. His first reaction was something that managed to echo throughout the whole island. A horrifying scream was that very sound that shook the island. 

"Dad! You're a kid again! Looks like that thing does work! You could be a millionaire, Izzy! Now change him back." 

"One problem. I can't. It fell and it's broken." 

Tai and Max gasped in shock with Tai falling down unconscious. 

"Oh boy. What am I going to tell mom about this? She's going to freak when she finds out," Max said. 

"Don't worry. We'll tell her everything and I'm sure she'll understand." 

"Believe me. She won't," said Tai, who just reawakened himself. 

"Don't worry, dad! At least, you're young again!" 

"If only, you're mother could say the same thing." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Shibuya Park**

The busy city of Shibuya looked very beautiful from a further location, but it was simply another hellhole once approached. Traffic was just as horrible on the usual working days. However, it wasn't as bad as Tokyo or New York City. Those are even worse. 

Luckily there were a few who took advantage of this hectic day and decided to take a nice stroll through the park. There were many couples finding refuge to get away from all of those busy schedules. The same couldn't be said for a certain pre-teen boy and a girlfriend of his. 

The boy was wearing a green cap, which of course was backwards. There was a pair of goggles on that cap. His shirt is yellow-orange with an emblem logo on the front. Around his shirt were a red vest and a pair of gloves on his hands. His pants were brown cargos and his shoes were a mix of red and orange with white laces in between them. 

The girl was wearing a light lavender hat with blue streaks at the bottom. Her shirt was striped with a mix of blue and white. Her vest and shirt were the same color as her hat. Her shoes were a mix of light lavender, blue and white. Her hair is blonde and was coming straight down past her shoulders. Her green emerald eyes were locked towards the heavens. 

"Isn't it just beautiful, Takuya?" 

"Sure is if you like red and purple. The sun is about to set." 

"What? You want to go home already?" 

"No, it's not that." 

"Oh?" 

"Zoe. I need to ask you something." 

"What is it, Takuya?" 

"Do you ever miss being a digimon?" 

"Kind of, why do you ask?" 

"No reason. It's been almost a year since we've been to the Digital World and saved it from Lucemon." 

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, at least we stopped a maniac from destroying our home." 

"Yeah, but who would have forgotten what happened five years ago." 

"Our planet was destroyed and we were all revived back. It was as if a miracle had just taken place. I'm grateful. Now I was able to fully mature into the cute blonde girl you see today." 

"You sure love being so full of yourself, do ya?" 

"Not entirely true. I'm just proud of who I've become. Remember, I was the legendary of mind. Thank you, very much!" 

"Yeah? Well, I was the warrior of flame." 

"Big difference. So, what do you think about me?" 

"You?" 

"Yeah. You can be honest. I swear I won't get mad." 

"Really? You're not too sensitive about these things? I've never really been on a date until a few months ago." 

"I wouldn't really call it a date, just a get together." 

"Same thing." 

"Whatever. So, what do you think about me?" 

"Well… I…" 

"Yes?" 

Takuya looked deeply into Zoe's eyes and was slightly blushing from her cute face. The boy gulps and felt rather edgy. A girl like Zoe before has never approached him. Clouds began to cover his mind and he couldn't think of anything that would sound pleasing to a girl. 

_"What am I suppose to tell her? It's too soon. She knows that. I know that."_

"I'm waiting, Takuya Kanbara." 

"Zoe." 

"Yeah?" 

"I think you're a really cute girl with a good sense of humor and pretty eyes. There…" 

"Is that all?" 

"Well, what am I supposed to say? You want me to get into further detail?" 

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to. I won't hold anything against you. I completely understand." 

_"What was I supposed to say anyway? I've been in tighter spots, but this one's a toughie."_

Unfortunately, the sun was ready to set and dusk would soon break out. Curfew for Takuya and Zoe was about to begin within another hour or so. They made a good decision to leave the park a little early to go about the market squares to pass the time. 

Takuya and Zoe were walking alongside each other, but were sort of turned away. They didn't even make eye contact with one another. 

_"Maybe it was a little too soon,"_ Zoe thought. 

_"Man, why am I so edgy with Zoe? I can't even express my feelings for her. No, because I would sound like some stupid, hopeless romantic."_

Unknown to Takuya, his cell phone was emitting a faint red aura and an incoming message was coming from an unknown source. The message read **You must return to the Digital World. It's urgent.** Takuya took notice of his cell phone and pulls it out. 

"Hey, Zoe!" 

"What is it?" 

"I think you should check this out." 

The goggle boy handed the blonde his cell phone and she gasped slightly. 

"You don't mean?" 

"It looks like it, Zoe. We were needed back again. I knew it was too good to be true." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Taichi & Sora Kamiya Residence**

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" 

The entire house shook under its core as Sora's eyes widened. She looked down at her husband, who was now twice as younger than she was. Max stood next to him. TK and Kari had just arrived as they peered down at the youthful Tai. Their kids, Tike and Kara, were over in the other room playing video games and cursing as usual. 

"Shit! I can't believe you beat me again!" Tike exclaimed. 

"It's not my fault I'm that damn good," said Kara. "Want me to kick your ass again?" 

"This time it's going to be you that gets their ass kicked!" 

_"I've really got to do something about those potty mouths,"_ TK thought. 

"Look on the bright side, mom. At least, you have two kids." 

"Oh no! What are we going to do when the whole Digi-Destined gets here?! Today is the reunion dinner!" 

"It's today?!" Tai, Max and Agumon asked in unison. 

"You three forgot? Oh, what am I going to do," Sora said. 

"Don't worry, Sora. Since it was an accident, I'm pretty sure Izzy will tell everybody about it," Biyomon said. 

"You're right. I was just overreacting just a bit there. Sorry. Ok, this dinner is going to still going to take place. Now, you three better be on your best behavior. You know what. I might actually like this, Tai. But, at the same time, I won't." 

"Don't worry, Sora. At least the other guys will get jealous when they get a look at the new and improved me!" 

Keke is coming to the dinner! I can't wait to see her!" 

"So, tell me, Max," Tai said nudging his son's shoulder. "You got a crush on her?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Oh don't play dumb, Romeo. You go all goo-goo eye over that girl. Just say that you like her." 

"Ok! I like her! And maybe I do go goo-goo eyed for her!" 

"Now, see? You didn't have to hide it. But remember, in order to get the lady to like ya, you have to stay on her good side and let her know how you feel about her." 

"Dad?! Shut up! You don't think I'm going to do that?!" 

"Hehe. I don't know. By the time this dinner is over, you'll be Max 'The Playa' Kamiya." 

"Dad! I'm only five and a half!" 

"And growing up quickly. C'mon you gotta take a chance on her." 

"Well, ok. I'll give a shot! I'm The Playa!" 

"That's my boy! So, what do you think, Sora?" 

"Tai, if he ends up like you, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself." 

"Then again, we could always use the digicores to restore you're age, Tai" Kari said. "You know you probably wanted it this way. You are going to turn thirty within the next few months." 

"Well, I really did like being an adult, but I get a kick for being a kid again. I can spend more time with Max!" 

"Yeah, it's be nice if we were kids again, Kari," TK said. 

"No kidding. That would be so awesome." 

"Ok, so we'll go to the Digital World and borrow Azulongmon's digicores," Tai said. "It's a piece of cake." 

**"I'm afraid not, Tai."**

Everyone around the room were stunned by the sudden voice and looked around to find the source of that loud voice. Tai easily recognized the voice from none other than X himself. 

"Hey, X! How's everything been?" 

"Nothing much. We're just chilling out and watching you're world. Everything's been cool, but I did notice you had a 'little' accident." 

"Yeah, but we're planning to go to the Digital World to borrow the digicores." 

**"I'm afraid I have some bad news to report. As of today, Azulongmon has informed me that the digicores have become inactivate. Every thousands of millennia, these digicores are said to lose its luster unless they are recharged."**

"So, we can't use the digicores? That really bites ass," Tai said. 

"How long does this recharge period take?" 

**"Well, TK. I was told they would recharge for one full earth year."**

"What?! I have a whole year to remain as a kid? Well, at least I have more time to spend with Max. That means no more work! Whoo hoo!" 

**"But I have a solution to this problem,"** another voice responds. 

"Shintomon! It's also good to hear from you," Agumon said. "How's the planet doing?" 

**"Well, everything is still pretty much finished. You guys pretty much trashed up our planet when you battled the D-Reaper. Now we realize the problem of you're situation and there is a way to restore you're age Tai."**

"Really? How?!" 

**"There are another pair of digicores and they're found within the Western sector of the Digital Universe. We've found the pinpoint location and this is the sector we thought was destroyed altogether. There is one planet left in that sector and it's been reformatted since a year ago."**

"So, there's only one planet in that sector?" asked Kari. "Wait, I remember you said that one sector was completely wiped out and this one's it?" 

**"Yes, Hikari. We were very fortunate to know that a planet remained. We know for a fact that the black digicores are there. You guys are to meet me back on my planet, but I'll come to you in a short while. Now listen, this is very important issue and it concerns these digicores. They are called the Black Digicores. They are to be collected at once and here's the kick. If you use up a wish from these cores, they must be returned to that exact same planet before the year expires. If they are not returned to the planet they were used, then that planet will go off with a bang and I mean LITERALLY go boom."**

"Whoa! That's not good," said TK. "Well, Tai. We've got our hands full." 

"Don't worry. We'll get these digicores," Max replied. "You can count on it." 

"Thanks, Max. All right, Shintomon. X. When shall we begin?" 

**"We'll let you know on further detail. Until then, enjoy a relapse of childhood,"**X replied. 

"Well, gee, thanks a lot. Well, guys. We're dealing with another new adventure." 

"I'm all up for it, dad!" 

_"The sooner the better, guys. Then again, I can relive my childhood memories and spend time with Max. Another adventure! Wow! I can't wait to tell Takato about this. He'll flip!"_

***************************************************************************************** 

**Shibuya Train Station**

Takuya and Zoe were replying to Ophanimon's messages through the cell phone. She had already informed them on the same Black Digicores. 

"So, we're to find these Black Digicores and bring them to you?" 

**"Yes, Lucemon had scattered them many, many millennia ago in hopes of ridding anyone's chances of using them to destroy him. Now, with Lucemon gone forever, we'll need the Black Digicores. Unfortunately, higher beings like ourselves can't touch them or we'll die. They are not meant to be touched by being such us ourselves. We would really appreciate it, legendary warriors. I shall inform the other children about this. We'll be looking forward to seeing you once again. Fare thee well, children."**

Takuya looks over to Zoe and nods his head. The girl replied with a smile. 

"You know what this means do ya?" Zoe said. 

"Yep. It's back to the Digital World we go! 

With Tai reverted into child form, he and his friends have been informed about the Black Digicores. They are to enter the Western Sector and retrieve them. However, they'll more likely have a little competition. Ophanimon has now informed Takuya and Zoe of the situation concerning the Black Digicores. Just whom are the cores really meant for? Tai's unfortunate regression or the holy angel's wishes? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hiya! It's me, Tai! Shintomon has summoned myself, Max, Keke, Takato, Rika, Kari and Davis to the Central Planet. Looks like we're hitching a ride on a spaceship! Man, I'm looking forward to this trip! 

Takato: Hey, does this ship come with a portable refrigerator? 

Tai: You'll get to see some familiar faces along the way and several new faces. Just who are these kids with Takuya and what purpose do they serve in this Digital World? 

Takuya: It's back to the Digital World, guys! Let's move out! 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Fusion Frontier, episode two! 

**Blast Off to the Western Sector! Introducing the Frontier Digi-Destined!**

Max: Don't you miss it! 

***************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: That was a short chapter but that's a little prologue of what to expect for the next chapter. The season will get better as the chapters pass through. Originally, I was going to have Dimitri go with them, but I chose Keke in order to keep max company. Besides, he'd feel lonely without her. Oh and don't expect any fusion warriors for a little while either. I want to try to keep the power levels balanced between our groups. 

Coral: I can't wait until Tai's group eventually meets with the Frontier gang. 

SSJ4T: It'll be interesting to see which side do the Black Digicores really belong to. We might see a little quarrel over the Black Digicore possession. Anyway, be sure to also check out the second chapter of my YuGiOh/Digimon fic. Until then, we're out of time! 

Coral: So you guys peace out and take it easy! Ciao! 

**************************************************************************************** 


	2. Blast Off to the Western Sector! Introdu...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA._

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I hope you guys have been enjoying my Pharaohmon series. Now it's time for the next chapter of the D-Frontier series! I know this one's been going a little slow on updates, but I've been working on my YuGiOh crossover fic.

Coral: Doesn't matter anyway. They're both just as good. But be sure to at least leave us a chapter to read on Christmas Eve. That'd be a swell Christmas present.

SSJ4T: All right, that's enough of our babble. Let's get on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!" plays)**

**Blast Off to the Western Sector! Introducing the Frontier Digi-Destined!**

**Elsewhere within Odaiba**

A school bus drops off a group of children after a long heinous day of studying. The kids were excited to know that they have the remaining weekend off. Anybody in their right mind would embrace the two day weekend as freedom from prison.

Looking on from across the street is a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray long-sleeve shirt with black pants and tennis shoes. He looked to be about five years old and next to him is a smaller, strawberry-haired girl with eyes blue as the heavens. She was wearing a white shirt to along with her pink skirt. The girl looks up to the boy who happened to be her older brother.

"Dimitri. Don't you think we ought to see Max now? I'm so anxious to see him!"

"Take it easy, Keke."

"No. I really want to see, Max. Besides, I don't mom and dad mind if we go over to his family's home."

"Well…"

"It never hurts to try."

"But…"

"Please… Just this once."

Keke gives Dimitri an innocent, child-like glare and slightly starts putting on a cutesy act. Dimitri simply could not resist this and eventually gave in to his sister's request.

"All right, it never hurts to try to go over without our parent's consolation."

"Yay! Thanks, Dimitri. You're the best!"

With that said, Keke rushes down the street and was happy to finally see Max after many months. Even though they live in the same town, they go to different schools. Max attends Odaiba Elementary, while Keke attends an all-girl private school. It's been nearly four months since she's really seen Max.

_"Mom and Dad are going to kill me when they find out. They shouldn't be going out alone like this."_

"C'mon, slowpoke! I'll race you!"

"Keke! Wait!"

The girl starts off by running down the street with incredible inhuman speed. Dimitri quickly rushes after her in hopes of catching up with his speedy sister. Keke hops over a fence and slides down a construction pipe. The girl giggled along the way down.

"Keke! Hold on! You're going to get hurt!"

"Whee! This is fun! You ought to have a sense of adventure, Dimi!"

"She's nuts! Wait! And the name's Dimitri!"

The older boy slides down the same pipe and manages to catch up with Keke. He extends a hand out to reach for her, but smashed against a steel wall. Keke jumps up into the air after sliding off the end of the pipe and lands safely onto patch of grass.

"Hey, let's do that again, Dimitri! Um, big brother?"

The girl finds her brother pinned against a steel wall with a smashed face and a broken nose. Keke simply giggles at her brother's antics.

"C'mon, Dimitri. Quit trying to act silly. There's still plenty of time to see Max. We can't afford to waste! Let's go!"

_"How do I end up on the wrong end of the stick?_ Dimitri thought.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence**

The whole family had settled down after hearing the revelation, which X and Shintomon had informed of. Max, Tike and Kara are seen watching a Gundam program, while Takato is seen talking on the telephone. Guilmon was eating a loaf of bread, as usual.

Over at the kitchen table, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, TK and Patamon were seen discussing about the new mission. It has been nearly five years since their last crazy adventure. Sora is seen preparing a meal with Biyomon.

"So Shintomon and X have a ship prepared for us?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait until we get to go into the farthest parts of the Digital Universe. This will be an awesome experience!" Tai exclaimed. "These five long years have been boring as hell."

"What about your job, Tai?" Kari asked. "Then again, they wouldn't believe a kid."

"I'm not too worried about that. My wife called in to let them know that I was called on an important expedition. Hey, Sora! What did you tell them?"

"That you have a long case of liver problems," she replied. "Plus, I also told them that you're a hemophilic."

Everyone sitting at the table fell backwards at the excuses Sora made for Tai's absence from work. Tai couldn't believe his ears. He was a healthy man, who barely ha any health problems.

"Thanks a lot, Sora. I really needed that," Tai muttered. "Couldn't you have thought of a less extreme condition? Maybe like the chicken pox or something?"

"No, I doubt a grown man would ever got such a child's disease."

"Oh boy…"

"Look on the bright side, Tai. At least you have a good excuse to go on this journey. I can't wait to see this Digital World for myself," Agumon said.

"He's right. It just never hurts to go out and explore the farthest regions of the Digi-Verse," TK replied. "As a matter of fact, who's going on this expedition?"

"Well, I know I have to go," Tai said. "Agumon is in as well."

"I'd like to go but I have cleaning to do," Sora said.

"Don't tell me you've lost you're sense of adventure," Tai bragged. "It'll be like the old days."

"Don't mind her, Tai," Biyomon said. "You're a kid again. It's pretty obvious you'd take this offer, but Sora's already grown up. Don't take it personal."

"Kind of a bummer. You don't know what you're missing, Sora," her husband said.

"You can count me in too!" Takato calls out.

"That's great! You see! I knew someone would see it my way!" Tai said.

"I'm going too and we'll be sure to bring lots of bread!" Guilmon exclaimed. "Oh and Takato told me Rika's volunteered to come."

"So it's down to me, Rika and Takato. I wonder who else will come."

Tai looks across the room and turns his attention to TK. A grin forms on the boy's face.

"How about you, TK? You'd really help us out."

"Sure! I'd like to go-"

"Wait a second!" Tike and Kara hollered.

"Oh boy. I forgot. I was supposed to take them to the Odaiba Theme Park," TK said.

"That just blows our chances. Since Kari has been spending time with the kids, TK's had his hands full at work," Patamon said. "So, that would mean…"

"I'd be happy to go!" Kari replied. "Yeah, I'd like to experience another adventure like the old days."

"But, mommy…" Tike and Kara pouted.

"Look, I think it's fair you two should spend time with you're father. His work has really kept him away from home. Besides, he has the whole week off to spend time with you. Don't worry. Mommy is going to have lots of fun."

"I better bring my scratching posts for the long trip and balls of yarn," Gatomon said.

"Well, whatever makes you happy, mom. We understand," said Kara. "Just don't give Uncle Tai a hard time."

"Me give him a hard time? I think that's the other way around."

Kari pats her miniature brother on the head and squeezes his cheeks. Tai struggles to break free from his sister's death grip.

"My cheeks! Hey, just because you're bigger than me, doesn't make give you any right to lord over me."

"Well, I've got to straighten you up sometime. I'll be taking care of another kid."

"Kid!"

"I've got to admit it, dad. It's great to have a another brother," Max said. "We're going to have lots of fun!"

"It's settled then. It's down to me, Takato, Kari and Rika. I think we'll need a few more volunteers to join us. From what Shintomon told me, the ship can only hold up as much as seven people and some digimon."

"We could ask Davis," Takato said.

"Huh! Davis!" TK exclaimed.

"I don't think Sonja would let him go off for such a long time. You know how she is," Kari said.

"I'll tell you one thing, his wife would kick his ass," Tai replied. "I can just see it now."

"Ok, then! I've finally made my decision!" Max exclaimed.

Everyone stopped to look down upon the son of Tai & Sora Kamiya. The boy grinned innocently as he made his startling announcement.

"If dad goes, then I'm going too!" Max exclaimed.

"That's great, honey. As a matter- WHAT!" Sora screamed.

"You heard me, mom. I'm going to go with dad and Aunt Kari! I'm not just going to sit at home."

"But what about school? You'll fall behind."

"So what? School is boring anyway. I want to go and take an adventure like how you and dad used to take."

"But there's terrible monsters out there," Kari said. "You surely wouldn't want to go through with that."

"Why not!"

"Hey, I'm cool with it," Tai replied.

"What? Have you lost it, Tai! Sora asked.

"No. I'm serious. I'd like to have Max accompany us. He's never had the experience to encounter one of our adventures. It'll be almost reliving the olds days."

"Go for it, Max!" Tike said. "You're the fucking man!"

"Yeah! You're going to kick those monster's asses!" exclaimed Kara.

"Hey, what did I tell you two about the language!" TK exclaimed.

_"At this rate, they'll be delinquents at age seven,"_ Patamon thought.

Meanwhile, Matt and Gabumon were seen at the bus spot where Dimitri and Keke were supposed to have been dropped off. The male slaps himself in the forehead.

"Damn! They were supposed to have waited here like I told them. Why can't they just listen for once?"

"Don't mind them, Matt. They're children."

"They're out there lost! How can I live with that!"

"Don't worry. They know their way home. Besides, I'm always there when they need me."

"You're right. Ok, Gabumon. Can you pick up the scent of where they've fled?"

Gabumon began sniffing the air and immediately picks up the scent of the siblings.

"Right this way towards the construction area."

"They must have gone to see Max. Well, at least, we know where they're at. Let's go!"

* * *

**Shibuya ****Park**

Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto had gathered the other Digi-Destined to discuss the matters concerning Ophanimon's latest message. Sitting across them are a group of four boys. One of which was wearing a blue jumpsuit lined up with yellow stripes at around his sleeves. Another boy was short and wore a large, orange hat. The other two happened to be brothers. One was wearing a blue long-sleeve with a white t-shirt underneath. He also was wearing a blue bandana and white tennis shoes. The other brother was wearing a green long-sleeve with a red t-shirt underneath. He also was wearing a blue cap and a pair of tennis shoes.

"So, what's this all about, Takuya?" the boy in the blue jumpsuit asked.

"If you only had some patience we would explain it a little better, JP," Zoe said.

"Ophanimon really needs us again?" the little boy with the large hat said.

"Yeah, Tommy. She mentioned something about four Digicores found in the Digital World. According to her, they were supposed to have been used to slay Lucemon. Since these cores are so rare, the three angels are not supposed to even touch them. It would kill them. So they asked us, since anything not a digimon can touch them."

"Well, we technically are digimon," the brother with the blue bandana replied.

"But we are also human, Kouji. We're sort of like hybrids," the other brother stated. "In fact, I heard Cherubimon tell me about these cores once when I was working for him."

"You did? Did he mention anything on its origins?" Takuya pondered.

"No. He didn't seem too concerned about them at the time. At least we know they're found in the Digital World," Kouichi said.

"That settles it then," Zoe said. "We're going back!"

"But, how?" JP asked. "We don't even know our way ba-"

"Hello! Remember how we first went to the Digital World? By train of course. According to Ophanimon's message, the secret underground Trailmon passage was repaired after the incident with Lucemon. We can use the Trailmon from there and we'll be back in the Digital World."

"And I just got six passes for each of us? Now, am I good or what?" Zoe said.

"You're a life saver, Zoe," Takuya replied. "Pack you're bags, guys. We're going back to the Digital World!"

"I better pack my Gameboy games," Tommy said.

"I better pack my chocolate," replied JP.

_"Back to the Digital World we go. Well I'm interested to know a little more about these Digicores. I'm still not convinced as to whether or not they are even worth it,"_ Kouji thought.

Just arriving over at the Kamiya residence was none other than Keke and Dimitri. The boy was fixing up the bruises on his face as Keke rang the doorbell.

"Hey, take it easy."

"Sorry, I don't know the meaning behind **easy**."

"Dimitri! Keke!" a man's voice calls out.

Both siblings' eyes widened as they slowly turned to find their father smiling upon them.

"Dad! I can explain!" Dimitri said.

"There's no need. You should have just told me to drop you off here," Matt replied. "Keke, did you really wanted to see Max?"

"Yeah. It's only fair I get to see him. I haven't done so in months."

Suddenly, the door opens and Keke turns to find Max opening it. Max looks across at Keke and a smile forms on his innocent face.

"Keke!"

"Max!"

The kids rushed over to each other and hugged one another. Tai walks over to find Matt. Matt had been informed about the recent accident that occurred with Tai.

"You enjoying you're relapse of childhood, Tai?" Matt asked. "Heh, I'd never thought I'd see this happen."

"Heh, I'm really happy to be a little munchkin again."

"I hear you're going on this journey to a new Digital World. Am I right?"

"Yeah. We'd be honored if you'd like to join us. What do you say?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to continue training with Gabumon. Remember, you still owe me a clean one on one confrontation. Our fight was unfinished from the last time."

"Yeah, I agree. Don't worry. We'll have our little one on one after we get back. You can count on it."

"I'm looking forward to it."

_"Tai!__ Can you hear me!" _

_"Yeah, X. I hear ya. How's the ship coming along?" _

_"You'll have to meet me here on Shintomon's planet. Don't worry. I'm going to have him open a gateway into your world. I insist to get everyone together. The ship is ready and rearing to go." _

_"Cool. I'll let them know right away. Thanks for everything, X." _

_"My pleasure and tell Max I said my regards." _

_"I will."_

"What's up dad?" Max asked.

"Heh, you're dad is almost as tall as you are Max," Keke giggled.

Both Max and Tai looked away in shy embarrassment. The entire group started laughing at Keke's comments.

"Dad, so what's the deal? Are we leaving already?"

"Ok, guys. Listen up. X had just informed me that the ship is ready to go and it can only support enough room for almost seven people and some digimon."

"All we have to do is wait for Rika to come," Takato said. "Man, I just hope we miss enough school."

"There's no need to wait, because I see Rika coming now!"

"Where?"

"Over here, goggle head," a girl's voice muttered.

Takato turns around and manages to face Rika standing in front of him. Takato was more than happy to see his girlfriend.

"You came in the nick of time. But how did you get all the way here in such a short time?"

Rika points over towards the front door. Everyone turns to find Shintomon standing at the doorway waving to the entire group.

"Whoa, he sure is a fast one," Max said.

"I see you've put teleportation to much better use, Shintomon," Tai said.

"Yes. So, are we all set to go? The ship is prepared on my home planet."

"Yeah, but we're missing one…"

"You have another volunteer that's willing to come?"

"Yeah and we've chosen Davis," Tai replied. "Besides, TK has his hands full with the kids. I'm also allowing my son to go, too."

"If Max's going, then I'm going with him too!" Keke exclaimed.

"Keke! Are you nuts?" Dimitri asked with worry.

"No… Besides, I have Max to protect me. Right, my little Maxy?"

The boy slightly blushed towards the girl's comments and nudged his head. Keke giggles and ruffles his hair.

"I'm fine if Max and Tai are going," Matt replied. "Besides doesn't this Digital World run by the same rules and standards as our own used to be? A day there would be a minute here."

"Yes. You don't have to worry. This Digital World is set at a different time frame. It runs by the time you're Digital World used to follow. After Burizalor's demise many years, the effects of his Genocide Armageddon changed the time frame in you're Digital World."

"Yeah, I remember you told me that, Shintomon," Kari said. "Looks like you kids won't have to miss school after all."

"Ah, crap!" Max and Keke exclaimed.

"It's settled then! All we have to do is wait for Davis and we're rearing to go!" Tai said.

"That's if his wife will let him go," Matt responded. "You know how she is."

"Don't you worry! I'll convince her," TK said. "You sure you'll be fine without me, Kari?"

"I'll be just fine."

"Ok."

"Remember I am among the strongest elite of this planet," she replied. "Mystic Celesta will help save the day…"

_"That's what I'm afraid of. I fear there might be dangers that could overwhelm her,"_ TK thought.

"Ok, guys! Let's get our things packed and we'll meet back at Shintomon's planet! Max. Let's get packing! Matt, you ought to help get Keke ready."

"Right."

"Hey, Max!" Dimitri calls out. "Take good care of my sister, dude."

"I promise I'll protect her."

"I know you will."

With that pact made, the two boys slapped each other's hands together and shook on it.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Keke cheered.

"You have everything you need, Rika?" Takato asked.

"Sure do. Fortunately Shintomon was able to speak with my mom and grandma."

"Um, not to be a nag or anything, but where's Renamon?"

"She's over with X on Shintomon's planet. It seemed she needed some questions to be answered."

"About what?"

"Not sure, but Renamon was very secretive about it. Now, are you going to help with the luggage, goggle head?"

"You're not bringing much…"

Takato was surprised by the amount Rika was bringing. The only items she was bringing is a large bag full of her usual tomboy outfits, a medical kit, some snacks, her digimon deck and a couple of other important items for their long trip.

"Luckily I brought my digimon deck," Takato said. "How about a little one on one during our trip? I've gotten a lot better."

"Show me what you've got, goggle head. I'm curious to know how much you've improved. I've been preparing the day to finally duel you."

"Wow. We need some digimon cards too, dad!" Tike said.

"We want some cards! We want some cards!" Kara cries out enthusiastically.

"Ok. Ok. As long as you be on you're best behavior."

"Deal!"

"Kids…"

"Sora. You sure you didn't want to go with us?" Tai asked. "You'll be missing out on the fun."

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Tai. You and Max go have some fun. You'll enjoy it. But do get some pictures on you're trip. Ok? I'd love to have some souvenirs."

"Sure. We'll leave that job to Kari."

"You can count on some really good quality pictures. You know I should have been a photographer."

"Well, we're almost set Shintomon. Tell us more about this Digital World."

"I can tell you one thing. Instead of a Sovereign, there are three Celestial Digimon who watch over it. They are Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon."

"Three celestial angels, huh? This ought to be something. I can't wait!"

* * *

**Shibuya 'Underground Train Station'**

Takuya and the gang were each prepared with their luggage. This time they were prepared for what they were going to experience. The kids are returning to the world they've single handedly saved.

"Here comes ol' Trailmon!" Takuya cries out.

With that said, the worm Trailmon, which Takuya raced came chagrining through and made a complete stop. He quickly took notice of Takuya.

"Hey, kid! How's it hanging!"

"Chilling? How about you?"

"Burning through these roads and making stops. You know the usual. So, you kids ready to go?"

"You bet!" the children exclaimed in unison.

As soon as they said that, Trailmon opened the door for them. They gathered up their luggage and went inside to make themselves comfortable.

"Oh yeah. I know I've packed enough chocolate to last me a whole week," JP said.

"You excited as I am, Tommy?" Takuya asked.

"Mmhmm. You bet. I'm excited to see Ophanimon and the angel digimon."

"Now let's make sure not to get into any fights," Zoe said. "Right Kouji?"

Huh?"

"That goes for you too, Takuya."

"Hey! What are you looking at me for?"

"I'm just giving you a warning. Somebody has to be here to mother you boys."

_"Hopefully, she doesn't become a nag like my mother,"_ Takuya thought.

_"Heh.__ I just love teasing Takuya like that,"_ thought Zoe.

"All right, kids! I'm rearing to go! Hang on tight!"

Trailmon closed all doors and started to make a u turn towards the exit tunnel. The children held tightly to make sure that they wouldn't fall off like the last time.

"Next stop the Digital World!" Trailmon announced.

The children waited in anticipation, as they were about to embark on yet another adventure in the Digital World to relive old memories and unite with old friends. It was sure going to be something not to miss. What they didn't know was that they were going to have company along the way. Will Takuya and his friends consider them friend or foe?

* * *

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

The planet was repaired over the years since the post battle with the D-Reaper. Shintomon has promised to become more responsible as far as his duties were concerned. Even though, Gosenzomon was there to help guide the young lad.

Shintomon points over to the spaceship. The Digi-Destined looked on with awe. The ship was massive. It had a large glass roof chamber, silts to help support it's stance and a futuristic look to it. However, it was the inside that was going to flip their lids.

"Wow! So this is it?" Tai asked. "We never get any of these back home!"

"How magnificent!" Agumon said. "Hey, Tai. I bet you there's a lot of food inside!"

"There's enough food to last you months," Shintomon replied. "We figured you'd get hungry over the long trip."

"Whew, I'm kind of glad Tike and Kara aren't going. They would have eaten the place dry," Max said.

"This is so cool! Just think we'll be sitting together, Max!" Keke replied.

"Yeah! You're really excited are you?"

"To be with you? Of course, silly!"

"So this is the ship we're riding in? Cool! Hey, I'm glad you're letting me go with them, babe," Davis said as he turned to face Sonja.

The artificial girl has changed over the years. She's not as cool-hearted as she used to be. She cut her hair down to shoulder-length.

"Sure. Besides, I'm helping David train. Is that you wanted me to do?"

"Well, just go easy on him. He's a tough kid, but just don't go overboard. Ok?"

"Yeah. You be careful Davis and be on you're best behavior."

"Don't worry. I'll keep a watch over Davis," Veemon. "I'll make sure he doesn't make a move on K-"

Davis quickly places a hand over Veemon's mouth to shut him up. Sonja took notice of this with a quirked eyebrow.

"He must be going crazy or something, babe. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Davis walks over and plants a farewell kiss on Sonja and waves to her.

"He's really unpredictable, isn't he?" Gosenzomon asked.

"He's my husband, so yeah."

Just then, Gosenzomon was peeping down Sonja's black skirt and his face starts turning red.

"Oh, I'd like to explore those ruins down there."

With that said, Sonja delivers an elbow shot to Gosenzomon's face. The artificial dusted her hands off and turned away smiling.

"You may be a higher power, but always treat a lady with respect."

"Yeah… I… learned that the hard way… I deserved… that."

Everyone from the group was laughing it off as Shintomon cleared his throat.

"Are you guys ready to go? Deportation is ready in a few minutes."

"Let's get going dad," Max said. "I'm really anxious to go!"

"C'mon, Davis! Veemon! We're leaving!" Kari calls out.

"Um, I'm coming!" he replies.

"Yeah! You don't want to leave us behind!"

As soon as everyone of the passengers got on board, Shintomon and Gosenzomon double checked the craft to correct any defunct.

The crew was simply awed at the mount of technology found inside the ship. Some of which put even earth's military technology to shame.

"Damn! This is so cool! It's like we're on Star Trek!" Takato exclaimed.

"Star Trek?" Guilmon asked.

"It's a show about these space pioneers traveling through the galaxy. Don't get it mixed up with Star Wars," Rika replied.

"I always figured which movie that dark helmet guy was from."

"I think you were watching Spaceballs, boy," Takato said.

Suddenly, Renamon appears within the shi, much to the surprise of everyone within the ship.

"Renamon! We were wondering when you would have shown up," said Tai.

"Better late than never," replied Max.

"I'm sorry. I had to speak with X on an important matter. I'll fill you all in a little later."

"Right. We're about to be sent off in a few short minutes," Kari said.

"All right! T-Minus one minute! We're almost set for blast off!" Shintomon calls out.

"We better hang on tight! If anything, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Tai exclaimed.

Guilmon notices a button over towards the front passenger's seat and reads a button reading **launch**.

"Mmm. Yeah! I could go for some lunch!"

"Wait! Did you say lunch?" Takato asked.

"Wait. He just went up to the cockpit… OH SHIT!" Tai and Max exclaimed. "Don't push that button…"

However, they were too late to stop the reptile digimon. Guilmon had already pressed button and the ship was quickly set for launch. The ship's thrusters threw both higher powers off of their feet.

"Oh crap! They must have pressed the launch button!" Shintomon said.

"Ha! It was Guilmon. He actually thought the ship would serve him up some lunch," Gosenzomon replied. "Heh. That little whippersnapper is so naïve."

_"X. They've been deployed for their mission,"_ Shintomon thought. _"It will take them nearly five hours at the rate they're going."_

_"Luckily we were able to upgrade. Otherwise, they'd have to wait for ten digital days. You can thank me for that one, old friend."_

"Good luck, guys!" the higher powers shouted out.

_"Yeah.__ Good luck. You stay out of trouble, __Davis__,"_ Sonja thought with a grin.

* * *

**Out in Digi-Space**

The spaceship was now embarking on its ten-hour journey towards the main Digital World of the Western sector.

Tai, Takato, Davis and the others were more than excited to know that a new adventure was ahead for them. Little did they know, another set of children would arrive at that same destination.

Our heroes now explore through space and are ready for another unpredictable adventure. However, what dangers lie ahead for them and how will they react once they meet up with Takuya and company? Will they be considered friend… or foe?

**(Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-")**

**(Preview)**

Tai: Yo! This is Tai! We're finally on the Digital World of the Western sector! Whew! Now this is one crazy place!

Takuya: Hey! Just who are you guys?

Takato: We're here looking for the Black Digicores.

JP: Who sent you here? We were called here to know about those things too!

Kari: Can't we just discuss this peacefully?

Zoe: How can we even trust you?

Seraphimon: Please! Do not let this get out of hand. So, you must have been sent by Shintomon, am I right?

Tai: We're looking for the Black Digicores. Can you help us?

Takuya: We're here for the same reason as well.

Ophanimon: We understand. You are to find the four Black Digital Cores, which are scattered throughout this world. They will be very difficult to locate, but I know you can do it.

Cherubimon: Gather all four and we'll discuss on how they shall be used.

Max: And get this! Takuya and his gang can digivolve into digimon! That's something we really don't want to miss!

Rika: Next time on Digimon Fusion Frontier, episode three!

**The Goggle Heads Unite! The Quest Begins!**

Davis: You don't want to miss this!

* * *

SSJ4T: I apologize for holding out on these chapters, but I've had my hands full. Anyway, we'll be seeing the Frontier kids getting their spirits back next time. Plus, the quest for the Black Digicores is set to begin.

Coral: There's a lack of action, but I'm sure everything will pick up slowly. Anyway, you know I'll be reading you're Pharaohmon fic. You've been getting a load of reviews for that one.

SSJ4T: I'd like to thank you all for reviewing this series and the Pharaohmon fic. I appreciate it. Now I leave you with a Happy Holiday. You can expect the next chapter of this saga to be up either tomorrow or the next day. Until then, I'm out! Peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed)


	3. The Goggle Heads Unite! The Quest Begins...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA._

SSJ4T: Hey, again! We're again back with another title posted and was that quick or what? 

Coral: Dude, you get these chapters going when you're on break. 

SSJ4T: Hey, I can't let the leave the readers hanging out to dry. Anyway, now our heroes will finally be introduced to the Frontier team. Enjoy the chapter! 

********************************************************************* 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The Goggle Heads Unite! The Quest Begins!**

**Out in Digi-Space**

The spacecraft was on it's destination towards the Digital World in the Western sector. It has been five hours since the crew's departure from Shintomon's home. Davis and Veemon have surprised everyone by being on their best behavior. Guilmon and the other digimon were enjoying their feast after Tai helped prepare it. 

"Yummy! This bread is great!" Guilmon exclaimed. "Shintomon makes them second best only to Takato's parents." 

"I don't know. Shintomon might even give my family competition," Takato said. "Because this is some good stuff. What's the recipe behind it?" 

"Meat loaf," Renamon stated promptly. 

"What?! This is meat loaf?!" everyone else exclaimed in unison. 

"It doesn't even taste like meat loaf," said Max. 

"Well, that's the wonders of Shintomon's food," Tai said. "I had a pool a pasta and you won't guess what kind of ingredients were in it." 

"So were they?" Keke asked. 

"Worms and meat sauce." 

"UGH!" 

"But it turned out to be a hell of a meal. I'll tell you one thing, it put my mom's cooking to shame." 

"Tai. I'm surprised you didn't get sick from that," Davis said. 

"You can't even taste it. Hell, you won't even notice it. It looked and tasted like normal pasta. I wish Shintomon would at least give me some ingredients behind it." 

"Well, I think I almost lost my lunch," Kari slightly gagged. "So, it's been about five hours? This trip doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would." 

"Remember, we would have taken the ship right away and be forced to sit through a ten-day trip," Rika stated. "I'm glad we waited for them to upgrade it." 

"I wonder how TK is handling those two sailor mouths," Tai pondered. 

"You mean Tike and Kara? Oh, I think they should be ok," Max said. 

"I just hope you're right for my sake," Kari sighs. 

********************************************************************* 

**Odaiba. Earth**

"DAD!" 

TK was woken up by the sheer screams of the ravenous duo. Even Patamon was taken back by their loud screams. TK quickly got out of bed and runs over towards the living room. He turns to find Tike and Kara playing another game of Super Mario Smash Brothers. 

"You think you could play with us? We can't have any fun playing by ourselves," Kara asked. 

"Please. We'll leave you alone to sleep all day. Please, just this once." 

"All right, guys. You've convinced me. But after this, let me rest for today? Deal?" 

"Deal!" 

TK reaches over for the third control and proceeds to play a four-player mode with the kids. Their mission was to take out the fourth guy in an order of elimination. 

_"Whew. I'm just glad Gatomon is taking a break. I bet she's having a lot more fun on that journey,"_ Patamon said in thought. 

******************************************************************** 

**Shinjuku**

The city of Shinjuku recovered quite peacefully since the D-Reaper incident five years ago. Every building was reconstructed and the citizens quickly attempted to forget everything that involved the destructive creature. Unfortunately, there were some emotional wounds left and those would not heal too easily. 

However, the son of Mr. Janyuu Wong put the past behind him and moved on with a peaceful life. Henry is seen strolling through the streets on his bicycle. Terriermon sat inside the front basket and waved out to the crowds. 

"I'm the King of the World!" Terriermon cheered. "Don't you think, Henry?" 

"Just make sure not to attract any dogs. I've had dogs chase after me because of you're excessive jabbering." 

"Don't you worry about those mutts! I've got an ace up my sleeve for those flea bags!" 

"Speak for yourself, Terriermon…" 

Just then, a large doberman is seen rushing out from an alleyway and was after Henry. The boy peddled faster in hopes of leaving the vicious dog in a gust of dust. 

"You just made my lucky day, Henry!" 

"Or make that unlucky for me," muttered Henry. 

The boy was peddling along with Terriermon attracting more attention that he already has at the moment. 

Elsewhere, a brown-haired teenage girl with a long-sleeve white shirt and a green skirt looks on. Standing at her side looks like a young man with blonde-hair, crimson eyes and elf-like ears. 

"Look, Pikkan. It's Henry. That Terriermon sure loves to get himself into trouble." 

"Idiot. I hope those dogs bite his ass." 

"Oh Pikkan, be nice…" 

"Sorry, but I just don't see how that little punk can cause such a frackus when he knows every dog in town wants a piece of him." 

"I think it's cute." 

_"Cute? Ok, sometimes you scare even me, Jeri…"_

********************************************************************* 

**Trailmon Railway to the Digital World**

The children sat patiently for their stop at the Forest Terminal. JP, Takuya, Zoe and Tommy are playing a game of poker while Kouji and Kouichi look out through the windows. 

"Hey, Kouji! Kouichi! Don't you guys want to play some poker?" Takuya asked. "It's better than just sitting there all day." 

"We're fine," Kouichi said. "Besides, I think Kouji has a lot on his mind. Right?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Oh, well. You're loss," Takuya said. 

"And I win again! Beat this full house, boys!" Zoe proudly gloats. 

The three defeated boys fell back as Zoe raised her hand in victory. Takuya sits up and views her cards. His eyes were now glazed over. 

"Damn, that's the fourth time straight you kicked our asses!" 

"Cause I'm a girl and I've got the power!" 

"Oh please," Tommy and JP muttered. 

"Don't hate the girl, hate the game." 

"I already hate this game," JP said. 

Takuya drops his cards and turns over to the brothers. He noticed Kouji looking a little down. He walks over towards them. 

"Hey, Kouji? What's the matter, dude?" 

"He's not up to talking for the moment, Takuya," Kouichi said. 

"Why? What's the matter with him?" 

"We won't even tell me. I think it's best we wait until we get to the Forest Terminal. Even people need their time to themselves." 

"Well, okay. It's been almost five hours. I didn't realize how far it was to the Forest Terminal." 

"Well, you kind of figure the long trip we've taken by foot the last time," Zoe stated. "Besides, we can kick back until then. I'm up for another round of poker." 

"No thank you!" the boys exclaimed. 

"Ah, c'mon. I promise I'll lose on purpose. Please?" 

Kouji kept his eye on the trail roads as thoughts were clouding his mind. He obviously knew something was going to take place beforehand. He didn't know what but he knows an unexpected twist was going to change their trip. 

******************************************************************** 

**Outer Digi-Space**

The spaceship was now nearing its final destination towards the western sector. The crew was getting over anxious, but it wouldn't be another hour for their arrival on the Digital World. 

"Are we there yet?" Tai asked. 

"No and make that a double no!" Rika exclaimed. 

"You've been asking that for ten times already," replied Kari. 

"I know, but I'm so excited! I can't wait!" 

"Do what I do when a situation like this happens, dad," Max said. 

"What do you propose I do?" 

"Let's play some Game Boy Advanced! Luckily I brought my system with me." 

"Good idea. I was about to be bored out of my wits." 

"I can't believe those two are going to play video games at a time like this," Keke said. 

"Well, those are boys for ya, Keke," Gatomon said. "Take it from me. You'll grow accustomed to them." 

"I'm already grown accustomed to Max already. No need to tell me any of that," said Keke. 

"Hey, Guilmon. You have anymore bread I can spare?" 

"Sure. You want the sugar bread or regular bread?" 

"Sugar sounds good." 

"Coming right up!" 

Guilmon tosses his partner a piece of sugar bread. Takato jumps up and snatches the bread piece. 

"Nice throw there, boy!" 

"Great catch, Takatomon!" 

"Hey, you guys! You said another hour, right?" Davis asked. 

"Yeah, why ask Davis?" Kari said. 

"Well, look what's up ahead of us! I overheard Shintomon saying that there weren't any other planets in this sector of the Digiverse." 

"Unless a planet was reformatted," Veemon replied. 

"I have a hunch that's the Digital World!" Davis replied. "It has to be!" 

"Really? That makes it twice as better! We don't have to wait here for another hundred years!" Tai said. "Whoo hoo!" 

"It's about time. Hey, take a look! What do you think, Kek?" Max asked. 

Max points out towards the planet, which was covered by green and blue scenery with heavenly white clouds shrouding it. Keke was awed by its sheer magnificence. 

"It's so pretty," Keke said. 

"I'm glad you came on this trip with me, Kek. I would have been lonely without you." 

"I felt the same way. I haven't seen you for months." 

"Let's make this trip worthwhile, ok?" 

"Yeah!" 

"All right, guys! We're just about set for destination. Fasten you're safety belts!" Takato stated. 

"How observant, goggle head," Rika replied. "You heard the man. Fasten those belts." 

_"Wow, she actually didn't insult me for once,"_ Takato thought. 

The spacecraft was started to arrive closer and closer towards the planet. It would be only a matter of time before they will land on their destination: the Forest Terminal. 

"Next stop the Digital World!" Tai exclaimed. 

********************************************************************* 

**Trailmon Station Stop: Forest Terminal**

After a near ten-hour trip, Trailmon panted and slowed down towards the Forest Terminal's train stop. The children were on the receiving end of a slight whiplash as a result. Takuya gets up and holds the back of his head. 

"Couldn't have you given us a little warning beforehand, buddy?" 

"Sorry, you know how we Trailmon are. We rush at every stop after every trip. Remind me never to take another ten-hour trip for another hundred years…" 

"You ready to go? We're here!" Takuya said. 

"It's about time. Whew, luckily I brought my swim suit with me," Zoe said. "Don't you boys think about peeking." 

Every one of the boys, except the brothers, were thinking dirty thoughts of Zoe in a sexy swimsuit. Zoe slaps the trio on their cheeks. 

"Hey! I don't count!" Takuya said. "It's this pervert here you should worry about." 

"Who you calling a pervert?!" JP exclaimed. 

"Guys. It's okay. Let's just get off on our stop," Zoe replied. "Ah. Smell that fresh air." 

"Hey, Takie," JP whispered in Takuya's ear. "So, have you made it past first base yet?" 

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're just friends." 

"Sure, you are, Takie." 

"It's not like that!" 

"What are you two discussing?" Tommy asked. 

"Um, it's nothing little boys should here. No offense or anything," JP said. 

"Please, I wouldn't do that sort of thing with her," Takuya stated. 

"Not yet at least." 

_"Ok, just what are they talking about? JP is up to no good,"_ Zoe thought. 

Just then, Kouji and Kouichi noticed an object emitting a bright glare from the heavens. Kouji pulls out his binoculars and found a spacecraft coming through the Digital World's atmosphere. 

"What is Kouji?" 

"There's a ship heading this way!" 

"A ship?!" Takuya asked. "Where?!" 

"You don't suppose there are aliens coming here, do you?" Tommy pondered. 

"Who knows, but I'm curious to know," Zoe said. 

"Hey, wait up guys!" JP cries out. 

The children rushed over to the open grassy meadow and saw the spacecraft about to make it's landing near the forest. As the ship made its impact, the heavy force threw the children back. 

"Whoa! Hang on tight everyone!" Takuya calls out. 

Zoe goes flying back from the impact. JP goes running to catch her from the fall. 

"Hang in there, Zoe!" 

"Catch me! Somebody!" 

"Hold on!" 

Just as JP was about to catch her, he trips over a rock and lands face first. Zoe then finds herself being caught by Takuya. The girl slightly blushes and breaks her fall. 

"Thanks, Takuya… Didn't expect you to catch me…" 

"Um, no problem…" 

"Let's go check it out," Kouji said. "I'm curious to know what is inside that ship." 

"Same here. Let's go everyone!" Kouichi said. 

With that said, the children rushed over towards the forest in hopes of finding the spacecraft. Little did they realize that Tai and his crew are inside the ship. Takuya makes a stop and is transfixed by the spacecraft. 

"Whoa, here's something you don't see everyday," Takuya said. 

"Where do you think it came from?" JP asked. "It looks so futuristic, like something out of those sci-fi movies." 

"Maybe we'll meet some extraterrestrials of the Digital World," Kouichi said. 

"Hello! Is anybody in there? We come at peace!" Zoe exclaimed. 

"Zoe! You don't want them to come out and blast our heads off!" JP shouted. 

"Maybe we'll know if we open this door here," Takuya said as he opens the front hatchet door. 

Just as Takuya was about to open the hatchet door, it flings up and throws every one of them off guard. Tai, Agumon and Guilmon poked their heads out from the opened door. 

"Um, hello? Is anyone out there?!" Tai asked. "Echo!" 

"Hey! There's a boy with some digimon! Just who are you?" JP exclaimed. 

"Whoa. We didn't know there were going to be other people here," Agumon said. "I take it you come from Earth." 

"No duh," Takuya said. "I take it you're not from around here." 

"Nope, we came from another Digital World," Guilmon replied. 

"What? Another Digital World? Ok you've lost me," Zoe said. 

"Hey, guys! Come and look at this! There are some kids out here!" Tai calls out to the other passengers. 

"Let us see!" Gatomon calls out. 

As soon as Gatomon said that, everyone came walking out from the spacecraft and walked outside to greet the children. 

"Hey! They've got digimon too! Tell us why are digimon with you?" Kouji asked. 

"These are our partners. You don't have any digimon partners?" Kari said. 

"No, we don't have any digimon partners," Tommy replied. "Why? Are they necessary?" 

"To survive in the Digital World, of course you'll need them," Tai stated. "How do you end up surviving in a crazy place like the Digital World?" 

"Well, I'll tell you this. We can transform into digimon," Takuya said. 

"What?! Transform into digimon?!" Tai's crew said in unison. 

"Well, that sort of thing isn't new. We can merge with our digimon partners," Davis replied. 

"I wonder if they know anything about digital fusion," Veemon pondered. 

"Digital fusion? We use spirit evolution. Anyway, that's now important. Who are you? Why did you come here?" Kouichi said. 

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We're the Digi-Destined from the eastern section of the Digital World," Tai said. 

"We were sent here by Shintomon to retrieve the four black Digicores," Max replied. "It's important to find them because they'll help my dad here be restored to his normal age." 

"Huh? This kid is you're father?" Zoe asked. "Man, this is really whacked…" 

"Believe me. I said the same thing, too," Kari said. "My brother suffered a little accident and he's back to the runt he once was." 

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a runt!" Tai growled. 

"You came here for the black Digicores? We were summoned by Ophanimon and the other two Celestial Angel digimon," Kouji said. "They never really told us the reason, but maybe there's something we can do to resolve this." 

"How about leading us to these angel digimon and we can work out an agreement?" Takato said. "It shouldn't be that hard." 

"Besides, we're all on the good side, right? Right?" Guilmon asked. 

"Let's not be too sure yet," Rika said. "How do we know that they're lying?" 

"Lie? You calling us a bunch of liars?" Takuya asked. "That's the last thing we will ever be. You don't have to trust us, but we're telling you the truth about these angels." 

"Don't mind her, guys. She's always on the mistrusting side," Tai said. "We're friends among friends. I'm Taichi Kamiya, or you can just call me Tai. This orange-yellow partner of mine is Agumon." 

"Pleased to meet you," the reptile replied. 

"I'm Takato Matsuki and this is Guilmon. He's a lover of all kinds of bread you could bake." 

"Make sure that it has peanut butter in it. I prefer it that way." 

"I'm Hikari Kamiya-Takashi or you can just call me Kari. Don't get confused if I look older than Tai. I happen to be his younger sister. The difference was that I've had quite a growth spurt!" 

Everyone was laughing to Kari's comment and she didn't really mean to direct it towards Tai. The goggle head leader stood with a hand covering his face. 

_"They didn't have to go that far."_

"I'm Davis Motomiya and this is Veemon. Nobody can resist these good looks." 

"The name's Rika Nonaka and this is my partner, Renamon. Whatever, there's nothing else to know about me." 

"You can call me Max Kamiya." 

"Are you Kari's son?" JP asked. 

"Nope, I'm Tai's." 

"Great. This is getting way too weird for me. What planet did they come from?" Takuya stated. 

"Hey, remember they said that Tai had an accident. So let's leave it as it is," Zoe replied. "Be nice." 

"And I'm Keke Ishida. You can just refer to me as Max's girl." 

"Man! That boy is already a player and I haven't even scored once!" JP said. "What's this world coming too?!" 

"Chill out, dude. Well, this is pretty interesting. Now to introduce ourselves. You can call me Takuya Kanbara." 

"Yeah we can tell you're the leader," Tai, Takato and Davis muttered in unison. 

"Yeah, I guess the goggles gave it away," Takuya replied. 

"I'm Zoe Orimoto," the blonde-haired girl said. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Call me JP," the big-boned boy said. 

"Tommy is my name and don't let my size fool ya." 

"My name is Kouji Minamoto and this is…" 

"Kouichi. I'm Kouji's older brother but only by a year." 

"Well, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way. What do you say you introduce us to these angels?" Tai said. "I think we should discuss matters. That is if they're willing to speak with us." 

"Don't worry. Like you said, we're friends among friends," Takuya replied. 

"Yeah, I just don't want to piss them off for asking this small favor." 

"Nah, you won't," JP said. "If anything, they'll most likely know this Shintomon person." 

"True, he does know just about every powerful entity in the Digital Universe," Takato said. 

"C'mon, let's get going guys. Takuya. Since you guys obviously know you're way around, could you lead us the way?" Davis said. 

"No problem. Just follow us." 

With that said, the teams united to begin their walk towards Seraphimon's castle. They worked their way through the thick fog, in hopes of finding the passageway towards the castle. 

"Man, we could use some headlights right about now," Kari said. "We can barely see." 

"Luckily, I've got keen eyes. I'll point to the direction, Kari." 

They suddenly stopped at a closed gate entrance and without warning. The gate opens up. It looks like Seraphimon and the Celestial Angels are aware of the children's arrival. 

"I'm guessing that they're expecting us," Takato said. 

"Very observant. Hey blondie, what's the deal with this fog anyway?" Rika asked. 

"Don't ask me." 

Just then, a pair of lighting bolts struck the ground in front of the crew. They were taken back by this sudden event and shielded their eyes from the blast's immense glow. Emerging from the bright glowing aura clouds was three powerful figures. Takuya and his friends turned with smiles on their faces. Standing in front of them was Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. These three are the Digital World's Celestial Angel Guardians. Seraphimon looked like an armored angel knight with a helmet shielding his face, a pair of wings attached to each side of his back, and a well protected body armor. Ophanimon looked similar to him but she has a more feminine touch. Unlike Seraphimon, her face shield did not completely cover her face. Cherubimon appearance makes him look like a giant rabbit with a holy mystic presence. His once corrupted mind has been banished after being purified by the Legendary Warriors. 

"Welcome back, Legendary Warriors. It is good to have you back," Seraphimon said. 

"Whoa! These three are the Celestial Angel digimon?!" Davis said. 

"They don't seem too bad," replied Veemon. 

"Don't worry. I can sense good vibes from these three," Agumon stated. 

"This is so awesome, right Kek?" 

"You bet… It's the most beautiful scene I've ever laid my eyes on…" 

"Same to you, Seraphimon. We're surprised you even summoned us," Kouji replied. 

"Yes, we have a very important assignment for you," Ophanimon said. 

"I see you brought along company to help you," Cherubimon stated. 

"These guys came here on their own accord. We found them coming out of a space craft, which landed outside the gates," Zoe said. 

"Tell me. What brings you here to the Digital World friends?" Seraphimon asked. 

"We were sent here by Shintomon to retrieve the Black Digicores," Tai said. 

"Shintomon? Did you say Shintomon?" Cherubimon asked. "Yes, I see. Well, a friend to Shintomon is a friend to us Celestial Angels." 

"Yeah, but could you help us on our quest here?" Takato asked. "You see, we need them to help restore Tai's age. He had an accident." 

"Yes, we see you're problem," Ophanimon said. "Now listen children. You should know a little more about these Black Digicores…" 

"They were created intentionally to destroy Lucemon many eons ago. Unfortunately, we feared they would cause a negative reaction to the planet if we had used them drastically in a situation such as that with Lucemon's reign of terror. So, we scattered them across the Digital World. Even to this today, we are unaware of their locations. We are forbidden to touch them and that is why we summoned you back here in the Digital World." 

"Ok, but how do we get our spirits back? We can't just go off without them. You never know if there anymore nasty digimon out there who probably wants our heads," JP said. 

"Yes. Take a look into you're pockets and you shall find them." 

The children did as Seraphimon instructed them to do. They were surprised to find that their cell phones morphed back into their D-Tectors. The children were ecstatic to say the least. 

"Oh wow! This is awesome!" Takuya exclaimed. 

"So, are those what allow you turn into digimon?" Kari asked. 

"You bet and you'll be quite surprised when you see our transformations!" Tommy said. 

_"Heh. Wait until you get a good look at ours,"_ Tai thought. 

"You're human and beast spirits are in you're D-Tectors. Which means you can spirit evolve into you're human or beast forms," Ophanimon said. "May these spirits once again protect and guide you on you're journey." 

"Consider this as a thank you for saving our world and restoring us to our rightful positions as guardians," Cherubimon said. 

"I'd also want to give my regards to you, strangers," Seraphimon said. "A friend to Shintomon is a friend to us. May you're spirits protect you. Good luck." 

"Well, what do you say guys?" Takuya asked. "Are you ready for another adventure?" 

"Yeah!" 

"All right, guys. You heard him! It's time to set off on our adventure!" Tai said. 

"Hold on," Takato said. "We'll definitely need these." 

Takato held out their backpacks of important items, such as medicine and food. Tai takes one. 

"Oh yeah. We can't forget these. Hey, Takuya. Why not have us break into two large groups. That way we can find the cores a lot easier," Tai said. 

"Hey, not a bad idea. Hmmm. How should we break it up?" 

"Here's an idea," Davis. "Put myself, Kari, yourself, Zoe, Kouji and Kouichi. That's not so bad is it?" 

"Hey, bub. You're taking two girls with you!" JP said. 

"Don't like my planning? C'mon, it's better than what Tai can come up with." 

_"Davis, you'll never learn will you?"_ Kari thought. 

"I've got an even better suggestion," Takato said. "In one group, it can be Tai, Max, myself, Rika, Tommy, Zoe and Kouji." 

"Hey, that's some great thinking," said Tai. "A little better than Davis', but I'll give you credit Davis. You didn't come up with such a bad idea." 

"I think he simply wanted to get a little step closer to me," Kari muttered. 

"All right, I'll take the remaining group," Takuya said. "It's down to me, Davis, JP, Kouichi, Keke, and Kari." 

Zoe and Rika quickly rushed over to Kari to whisper in her ear. 

"Whatever you do, don't let Davis make a move on you," Rika said. "Sonja's already told him to stay on his best behavior." 

"If you have to resort to drastic measures, kick him where it hurts," Zoe replied. 

"You guys. Nothing is going to happen. Davis is already married and I'm already a married woman. There's nothing to worry about." 

"Ok, we're just warning you," Rika said. 

"Davis, you going to do okay with Kari in the group?" Veemon wondered. 

"I promised Sonja to be on my best behavior and I'm going to live up to my word." 

_"Davis… Sometimes you shock even me…"_

"No! We're separated, Max," Keke said. "I don't think I can stand being without you." 

"It will be fine. You've got my Aunt Kari looking after you plus you've got Legendary Warriors on her side. I'll be fine. You should be too." 

"Just promise to stay alive, ok?" 

"I promise." 

"Pinky promise?" 

"Sure." 

With that said, the two children made their pact and wrapped each other's pinky fingers. 

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Zoe remarked. 

"This is definitely a Kodiak moment," Takato said. 

"All right, troops! We're heading out! Let our adventure begin!" the leaders said in unison. 

With their mission assigned to them, Tai and his crew have volunteered to help them find the four lost Black Digicores. How will they find them and what dangers lie ahead for our heroes? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Takato: Hey, everyone! It's Takato with the full report! We set off on our journey to finding the four black Digicores. On the next episode, we focus on our group. Tai and I are informed that a digicore is supposedly found in a dragon's cavern. 

Tai: We have to fight a mystical dragon to gain possession of this digicore?! 

Agumon: And it isn't any ordinary dragon! It's got five heads! 

Tai: This calls for drastic measures! Show us these Spirit Evolutions! 

Zoe: Execute! Spirit Evolution! 

Tommy: Execute! Spirit Evolution! 

Kouji: Execute! Spirit Evolution! 

Max: Awesome! We get a first glimpse of their spirit evolved forms! I introduce to you Kazemon, Kumamon and Lobomon. 

Rika: Here I thought I'd see everything. 

Renamon: You should be surprised, but we still have to retrieve the first digicore from this mystical beast. 

Guilmon: Next time on Digimon Frontier Fusion, episode four… 

**Sally Forth, Legendary Warriors! The Mystical Dragon Awakens!**

Tai: Don't you miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Wow, look how fast I got this chapter up. At this rate, I could get as far as chapter eleven. 

Coral: Don't rush, you still have that YuGiOh crossover to work on. I'd suggest not to work on Christmas just so you can have fun with you're gifts. 

SSJ4T: I'm expecting several Playstation 2 games and DVDS. Yeah, you're right. 

Coral: Anyway, I think we should get going to MA's party again. 

SSJ4T: Yep. All right, that wraps it up for today. We're off to party over at Max Acorn's Christmas bash! Until then, leave a note and peace out! 

************************************************************************************** 


	4. Sally Forth, Legendary Warriors! The Mys...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA._

SSJ4T: Hey, all! Sorry this one's way overdo! I really am sorry for this lack of updates. ^^ 

Coral: He's been a little preoccupied with his new Playstation games. Figures. 

SSJ4T: Hey, I needed a little break from fic writing. By the way, if anyone would like to send a New Years Resolution, you can put it in you're review. My New Year's Resolution is to finish up the entire Fusion series and move on with other fics. I'm going to be really bummed once I finish the Fusion Series. 

Coral: Why so? 

SSJ4T: Because this series has really been a breakthrough fic! It's my best fiction series! My other works will ever compete against it. 

Coral: Let's try to make this last season worthwhile. 

SSJ4T: Starting now. Enjoy the fic! 

******************************************************************** 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**Sally Forth, Legendary Warriors! The Mystical Dragon Awakens!**

Setting off on their journey for the first black digicore, Tai and Takato led their group consisting of Rika, Max, Zoe, Kouji and Tommy. Their instructions were to retrieve all four digicores and from there the Celestial Angels will inform them on how to activate them. Though, Tai and his friends already have experience of that sort. 

"Wow, I never really thought we'd be walking through the forests of another Digital World," Takato said. "What do you think, Tai?" 

"I had a feeling that there would be other worlds. Besides, this world isn't so different from our world. I'll admit its pretty weird knowing angels are watchers of this sector instead of a Holy Beast." 

"You're right," said Agumon. 

"Hey, Takato. Did you pack up lots of bread?" Guilmon asked. 

"I'm always planning ahead, Guilmon. We'll sit down and have a lunch break in a little while." 

"Ok, I just can't make my stomach stop growling…" 

Zoe, Tommy and Kouji still couldn't understand how the digimon could be partnered with these people. Their only experience with digimon is by either confronting one or transforming into one. This was a very new concept to them. 

"You think I could get a digimon partner?" Tommy asked. 

"There really isn't any use of us partnering with a digimon. We can defend ourselves by spirit evolving. We're already digimon by our own right," Kouji stated. 

"Though I wouldn't mind having Guilmon or Patamon as a partner," Zoe replied. "They're so cute." 

"I want Veemon as my partner," Tommy said. 

"You guys are dreaming," Kouji muttered. 

Rika simply sighed in frustration after listening to Zoe and Tommy's constant rambling. Renamon simply chuckles. 

"I'm going to have to agree with that Kouji, those kids are dreaming. Why would they need partners if they claim to evolve into these legendary warriors? I won't believe until I see it." 

"We just might get that chance, Rika," Renamon stated. 

"Well it better be soon." 

After a near two mile hike through the luscious forest, the crew pushed their way through a thick brush to find themselves a source of sunlight penetrating through. Tai takes out his binoculars and gets a bird eye's view of a nearby cavern. 

"Hey, dad. You think that cavern will contain a digicore?" 

"It's a start. Too bad we don't have anything to help us trace them." 

"Takato? Can we eat now?" Guilmon begged. "Please?" 

"Ok, you win. Hey, guys! Why don't we stop here to take a break? We can go and investigate the cave a little later." 

"Good call, Guilmon. My stomach was killing me," Max said. 

"I think we deserve ourselves a break from all that walking," replied Agumon. "I was getting blisters on my feet." 

"Agreed. I'll find us some meat apples," Zoe said. 

"Um, meat apples?" Rika asked. 

"Yeah. They look like apples but they're really meat flavored. They're pretty good," Tommy said. 

_"Whoa and here I thought our Digital World was whacked out,"_ Tai thought. "Meat apples, huh? Well, Zoe. Why don't you and Tommy fetch us some while we gather some firewood." 

"Sure." Let's go find us some good meat apples, Tommy." 

Zoe rushes off into the forest to begin her search for the most obvious meat apple tree. Tommy goes tagging along after her. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" 

"Max. I really could sure you're help by chopping down some trees," Tai said. "You up for it?" 

"You bet!" 

"I've got a questions, Tai," Takato said. 

"Oh, Takato. Sure, go ahead and shoot." 

"Well it concerns Max. I was wondering how he ended up being such a strong little kid. The way I've seen him fight, he gave War Greymon quite a run for his money." 

"Good thing you asked. I was just about to mention that. Well, it all started months after we saved everyone from D-Reaper. Well, you know Sora and I hit it off earlier than expected. We eventually wed and had our honeymoon at the Digital World. We were contracted to be Administrators of File Island. I sort of turned down the offer, because I wanted to continue to train with War Greymon. During our stay in the Digital World, Sora gave birth to our first and only child, Max." 

"So he was born in the Digital World?" 

"That's interesting, but you still haven't explained why Max is as strong as he is. He's definitely not a normal kid." 

"I was getting to that part already. When Max was tested, File Island's most advanced medical experts claimed that Max was a hybrid of sorts." 

"A hybrid? He's half of something?" 

"Yeah. They informed us that Max was half genetic and half digital." 

"Half digital? How is that possible?" 

"I asked myself that same question. Fortunately, X was there to give me a startling revelation. He said that right at the moment when Agumon and I merged into Omega X for the first time, our internal structures were fused as well. My DNA mixed with Agumon's data. As a result, I officially became a hybrid. Everyone else who's fused with their digimon became hybrids as well." 

"What about me?" 

"You did bio-merge with Guilmon. So you're definitely a hybrid." 

"Funny, I don't even feel like one." 

"You'll know eventually. You do plan on being a father, are you?" 

"It's too early for me to say." 

"I understand. Enjoy these last years kid. They're going to be something to remember." 

"Wow, Max is a hybrid. Does he know about it?" 

"Oh yeah. Since his genes are part digital, he's inherited some of Omega X's tenacity and power. That is how my son gained the ability to fight. That is why you see him stalemating with War Greymon. You ought to duel him sometime. I'd definitely like to challenge Gallantmon." 

"Yeah, I'd like to prove our strength with you're son. Hey, Max! How would you like to duel with Gallantmon sometime?" 

Max finished chopping the firewood with his hands and turns to face the goggle boy. An innocent smile forms on the boy's face. 

"I'd love that! When can we start?" 

"Whoa, whoa, kiddo. We still have to eat," Tai said. "Ah, here they come with those meat apples." 

"Hi, everyone! We're sorry we took a little long," Zoe said. "We've brought enough meat apples to last us nearly a week." 

"They look just like ordinary apples," Rika said. "Big deal. Oh well, anything is better than walking on an empty stomach." 

"Oh you'll like them," Tommy replied. "You won't be disappointed." 

"I better not." 

Zoe turned towards Rika with a slight frown. She was simply starting to despise Rika's cold attitude. 

_"What is her problem? Here we are trying to be friendly and here she has that cold attitude? Well, somebody ought to teach her some manners,"_ Zoe thought. 

"What are you looking at blondie?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Aw, c'mon, girls!" Takato calls out. "Let's not fight. We're here on a lunch break. Besides, we have a mission to complete here." 

"Agreed. We can't let our group get broken up just because of some tension amongst each other," Tai said. 

"Easier said than done," Kouji said. 

Max opens up his backpack and pulls out a pair of matches. He pulls one out and lights a fire. He tosses it over the wood logs. As soon as the flames started, each party member placed an apple through a stick. 

"Let's hope these meat apples are edible," Guilmon said. "I already ate one and it was yucky." 

"Silly. You're supposed to cook them," stated Tommy. 

"Next I better not think with my stomach. Takato, you look a little down. What's wrong?" 

"I'm just wondering how my parents are doing now. They must be having one hell of a day selling bread." 

"Which is why I never want to be a bread baker," Tai said. "I can make some pretty mean meals, but making bread is not my specialty." 

"You make bread with you're family too, Takato?" Zoe asked. 

"Sometimes, but they never turn out to be the way I wanted. They're either mediocre or a pile of crap." 

"That's not true, Takato. You can make some really good bread," stated the reptile digimon. 

"Thanks for the compliment, Guilmon." 

"You're truly welcome." 

"Can you guys really digivolve into digimon?" Max asked. "I mean. It has to be something similar to what my dad can do." 

"Oh really? You're dad can become a digimon too?" Kouji asked. 

"He and Agumon merge into this super awesome warrior named Omega X. He's helped save the Digital World countless of times. I wish to be just like him and protect the lives of the innocent." 

"Just keep up with you're training and you'll be ranked up there in greatness along with Omega X," Tai said. 

"Who knows, you could end up being better than Omega X ever was," Agumon said. 

"Me better than Omega X? Isn't that a bit too far fetching?" Max said. "Even if I trained for my entire life, I couldn't bear to comprehend with him." 

"Just believe that you can, Max and you'll somehow unlock you're potential," Tai said. "I know it's in there, but you have to search out for it." 

"Yeah." 

"Now, that's enough talk. It's time to dig in!" 

"You said it!" everyone else exclaimed. 

With that said, everyone took their meat apple and grubbed away at their tasty morsels. Tai and Max were quite pleased with the luscious taste of these meat apples. They gave each other a thumbs up. 

"How did you like you're meat apple, dad? Mine was chicken-flavored." 

"This is some good stuff! Mine was hamburger flavored!" 

"This is so good, Takato. It may not be bread, but it hits the spot!" 

"Yeah, who would ever believe us if we told them our friends we just had ourselves some meat-flavored apples?" 

"Probably no one would believe us," Rika replied. "After we've stuffed ourselves, we should really get going into that cave." 

"But we're not even sure if a digicore is inside that cavern," said Max. "You would need some really good eyes to see through that thick darkness." 

"Which is why I have Renamon. She can see even through the darkest of caverns. Right, Renamon?" 

"Once the opportunity presents itself." 

"Hold on a second. You'll probably need a little assistance along the way," Zoe replied. 

"I won't be needing any help from the likes of you," Rika retorted. 

"I was only offering some help. You don't have to get all bitchy about it." 

"Who's being bitchy? I simply want to find this digicore for the team." 

"You can't always rely on yourself you know. It takes teamwork and we're going to look for that digicore as a team." 

"Girls. Please, can we at least have a peaceful meal?" Takato begged. "We can't have any of this." 

"What do you think, Takato? You think it's wise to let Rika look for that digicore alone without knowing any unknown dangers inside that cavern?" Zoe asked. 

"Well… I…" 

"He doesn't have to say anything," Rika said. "This is an argument between us." 

"Look I was only looking for some feedback. Don't go biting my head off." 

"C'mon, guys. I don't want to see this," Tommy said. "We're supposed to be on the same page." 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Tommy," Kouji replied. 

"Me on the same page as blondie here?" 

"Rika, control yourself," Renamon said. 

"And will you stop calling me blondie? I don't see how Takato can see you as his girlfriend. No offense, Takato." 

"At least he's a respectable Tamer and helped defeat the D-Reaper. What did you ever do?" 

"Become the Legendary Warrior of Wind and helped defeat Lucemon." 

"Prove you're worth, blondie." 

"Oh that is it! I'm going to prove you're snotty as attitude wrong!" 

"You guys! Cut this crap out!" Tai exclaimed. 

"Feh. I don't have to take this verbal abuse. I'm off to the cavern. Renamon, let's go. We're going to bring back a digicore. Anyone of you are welcome to come, but you let me find the digital core." 

As soon as she said that, Rika walks off from the site with Renamon following her lead. Tai and Takato simply sighed in frustration. 

"Takato. I don't know how you put up with her." 

"Well, she's pretty nice to me. I don't understand her sudden outburst." 

"She simply wants to prove a point," Zoe said. "She is so full of herself. I can't stand that attitude of hers." 

"You guys we can't let her off on her own like that," said Agumon. "We have to go and stop her." 

"You guys are forgetting. She can bio-merge with Renamon to become Sakuyamon." 

"We know that Takato, but we are unaware of the dangers that lurk here," Tai said. "We have to keep our guards up." 

"Agreed," Kouji said. "We can tell you first hand. We've battled some tough adversaries." 

"Bah, I say we go after her! This is our chance to gain our first digicore!" Max exclaimed excitedly. "I don't know about you guys but I'm jumping for this chance. C'mon, dad. I know you'd do the same." 

"All right, but let's be cautious. We can't jump right away," Tai said. "Let's move out!" 

_"Rika. Why are you so hell bent on doing this alone? We're supposed to be a team"_ Takato thought. 

Tai and the crew left their campsite to head off towards the nearby cavern. From there, they would find Rika and Renamon in order to prevent her from taking any unnecessary actions. 

********************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, Rika was found strolling through the dark cavern with a flashlight she took out from her backpack. Renamon stood close by her partner in order to protect her from any incoming attackers. Renamon's keen eyesight scans through the darkness since she is also a nocturnal digimon type. 

"Anything yet, Renamon? If you see a black orb, then let me know. That should be the Black Digicore." 

"Understood. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" 

"Shoot." 

"What do you have against that girl Zoe? She was only offering assistance. Don't you think we should have accepted?" 

"She'll only slow us down, Renamon. I just want to find these black digicores and get this mission over with." 

"Why in such a hurry?" 

"Well, I… There's really no reason." 

"I see…" 

"I guess I made a total bitch of myself back there. I shouldn't have gone off like that. It brings back bad memories when I was the so-called Digimon Queen." 

"You've changed since then, Rika." 

"Ever since I became friends with Takato, Henry and the Digi-Destined, I've learned that working with other people helps you reach you're goals. Even my grandmother told me that no one would ever succeed in the world on their own. We depend on others. Oh, Renamon…" 

Just then, several voices started calling out from behind the teenage girl. Rika turns as she heard the echoes. She easily recognized one of them as Takato. 

"Is that Takato?" 

"Rika! I'm sensing a disturbance." 

"Where?" 

Suddenly, a massive earthquake erupted inside the cavern as Renamon snatches Rika away from the collapsing rock roof. The vulpine rushes out from the cave with her partner in her arms. 

"Everyone move out!" 

Tai, Takato and the crew heard Renamon's cry and started heading out from the cavern. 

"Shit! You didn't have to tell me twice!" Tai exclaimed. 

Just then, a pair of crimson eyes was emitting a bright glow through the thick darkness. A thunderous, demonic roar was heard echoing throughout the cavern. Everyone turned around as a massive reptilian monster came busting through the rubble. The reptile then erected itself over the group. It has dark green, reptilian skin equipped with spikes on it's back and a pair of bull's horns on front of it's head. A pair of massive, gargoyle like wings expanded out covering the open space around it. 

"A dr-dragon?!" Takato exclaimed. 

"No, wait! It's a five heads," Guilmon replied. 

"Gee, how observant," Rika remarked. 

The reptile digimon was correct on his observation. The dragon towered up further with four more heads poking out from underneath the heavy rubble. 

"Gee, I wonder who provoked ol' grumpy from his slumber," Zoe said. 

"You better not look at me, blondie." 

"You just don't want to admit it." 

"Shut it!" Tai growled. "We've got a dragon to tame…" 

"Hang on! What's that black orb embedded on his forehead?" Tommy points out. 

Tai takes a further look through his binoculars and magnifies it over the black orb. The goggle head gasped at what he had just found. It was a black digicore. It had a much more defined structure and looked to be much larger than the cores Azulongmon ever possessed. 

"Dad, that's a black digicore, right? Tell me that's the thing we're looking for." 

"You bet it is! This is just our lucky day! Ok, guys! Here's the deal! I want Takato and Rika to get on the frontlines and bio-merge! Kouji, Zoe, and Tommy. You three show us this spirit evolution of yours. I'll send out War Greymon into action." 

"You got it!" 

"Let's wipe the floor with this fire breath, Rika." 

"I'm with you, goggle head." 

"Bio-Merge! Activate!" 

However, as soon as they held up their D-Arcs, they noticed that not a single thing happened. It's as if they had lost their ability to bio-merge with their partners. 

"Takato? What's wrong? Why can't I bio-merge?" Guilmon asked. 

"I don't understand this. We can bio-merge just fine back home." 

"Man, this isn't good, dad! Any idea why they can't bio-merge?" 

"My guess is that they're unable to bio-merge because Guilmon and Renamon are not so used to bio-merge in different environments. You see they needed Dobermon in order to allow them to digivolve into their mega forms back home. Without any source of power found here, their chances of bio merging is nearly impossible. Looks like you'll have to digivolve them into their champion levels." 

"Well, it's better than nothing! Guilmon! Let's go with a different approach! We'll need Growlmon for this!" 

"You got it!" 

[Digimon Tamers "Evolution" theme plays] 

**Evolution**

"Guilmon shinka!!" 

Guilmon felt his body starting to change and his energy level increasing. His body starts to grow and his outer skin started to peel away to reveal his larger form, which would be his champion-leveled form. Now Guilmon was larger with a much more broad and heavy body. He has a patch of white hair on his head. However, he looked much too similar to his rookie form, but has a higher power level as far as he was concerned. He stands while blowing fire from out of his nose. Finally, he calls out to his champion name. 

"Growlmon!!" 

Kouji, Tommy and Zoe looked on with awed expressions at the massive size of Growlmon. 

"Guilmon digivolved into that big guy?!" Zoe exclaimed. "Molte bono!" 

"You haven't seen anything yet, blondie. Now watch and learn," Rika said while shooting Zoe with a arrogant smirk. "You're up, Renamon!" 

Rika's digivice shot out a beam of light and it was now emitting all over Renamon's body. Her body starts to grow and her outer skin started to peel away to reveal her form, which would be her champion-leveled form. 

"Renamon shinka!!" 

Now Renamon was a quadruped. Now there was a pair of nine tails were in the place of her once, long bushy tail. She became more vulpine-like, but retained of her Renamon features. She also has a pair of rings on her back that were red and white spiral-like. She flies up and her tails start to flare up with blue fire. Finally, she calls out to her official champion name. 

"Kyuubimon!!" 

"Now that's what I call a digivolution," Kouji said. 

"They look so cool! Now let's show them the power of the legendary warriors!" Tommy said. 

"I'm with you. Now stand back, Rika. Let me show you how impressive our evolutions will be." 

"Prove you're worth." 

_"Will those two ever stop fighting?"_ Tai thought. 

Zoe and her two friends held out their D-Tectors. They summoned forth the powers to digivolve into their legendary warrior forms. 

["Evolution" ends] 

[Spirit Evolution theme "With the Will" plays] 

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" the three kids exclaimed in unison. 

Each of the children's clothes were ripped away as their bodies became digital and were suddenly infused with body parts of the ancient spirit's armor. 

Zoe became infused with a body of a fairy-like being. A pair of wings appeared on her back and a visor covered the upper portion of her face. She also wore purple-clad armor. She flies down and delivers a kick sending out a wave of wind. 

"Kazemon!" 

Tommy evolved into a small, white bear with a green hat, vest and shoes. He came sliding down with a pair of skis and fell down. He's then smashed into a pile of snow but he then reforms himself back into his normal self. He puts out a peace sign and has a cartoonish grin on his face. 

"Kumemon!" 

Kouji was infused with blue-silver armor. His face was wolf-like and a pair of light sabers appeared in the warrior's hands. He places them on his backhand straightens himself out. He puts out his left arm and shoots out a beam. 

"Lobomon!" 

The three legendary warriors stood in dramatic battle poses, which caught everyone by surprise. Even Rika didn't know what to make of this. 

"Wow, those are the legendary warriors!" Max exclaimed. "Awesome! They remind me so much of Omega X." 

"True but their power is nowhere near that of Omega X," Tai said. "Then again, I'm looking forward to seeing what they can do." 

"Should I digivolve into War Greymon to help them out?" 

"No, Agumon. Let's see how they fair on their own. I'd really like to give them a chance to shine in combat." 

"Whatever you say." 

"Go get him, guys! We'll need that digicore!" Max calls out. 

"You heard him, guys! Let's kick some butt!" Kazemon said. 

["With the Will" ends] 

With that said, the three legendary warriors stormed off onto the battlefield to aid the two digimon against the massive mystical dragon. 

The five-headed monster roars insanely as each head let loose an array of massive fireballs. Lobomon takes care of the problem by using his Lobo Kendo to dissipate each fire flame. Kumemon cools off some more fireballs with his Blizzard Blaster. 

"You guys go for the digicore!" Kazemon calls out. "We'll wipe these flames out." 

"Let's go, Kyubbimon!" Growlmon cries out. 

The dragon lets loose a fire wave, which caught both Kyuubimon and Growlmon off guard. Takato and Rika looked on with worry. 

"Let's give them a little boost, Rika! Card Slash! Power Activate!" 

"Heh, you just read my mind, goggle head. Card Slash! Speed Activate!" 

As soon as they each received their power up, Kyuubimon and Growlmon leaped out to attack the mystical beast. 

"Pyro Blaster!!" 

The force of Growlmon's Pyro Blaster was able to push the dragon back, but not enough to put it down for the count. Kyuubimon follows it up by leaping over the dragon and spun herself into a wheel-like fashion. She was quickly transformed into a blue dragon-like flame. 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

The flaming dragon engulfs the beast momentarily, which allowed Growlmon time to snatch the digicore. 

"Yay! He's got the digicore! Great job, Growlmon!" 

Suddenly, Kyuubimon found herself in a tight spot as a dragonhead shot out to snatch her. Rika looked on with fear written all over her face. She calls out to her partner. 

"Kyuubimon!! Look out behind you!!" 

"Shit! Looks like we'll definitely need War Greymon now, Agumon," Tai said. 

"Right! Agumon warp-" 

"Hold on! Take a look!" 

Kazemon comes flying in and nails the dragonhead with a spin kick. The dragonhead screeches as it coils away. Rika could hardly believe it. Kazemon turns to face Kyuubimon with an assuring grin. 

"You okay?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"It's not a problem. Now let's get a move on before this thing develops some PMS." 

The mystical dragon lets out a horrifying roar before taking off into the heavens above. 

"Hey, why is it retreating?" Kumamon asked. 

"Probably since we've taken the digicore, it's going to move to a different location," Tai said. "Either that or Kazemon really nailed a screw loose out of that thing." 

"Well, I did kick him pretty hard." 

The mystical dragon kept its glare over the children. Instead of attacking them head on, it flies off into the far distance. Something was obviously not right about this monster. Tai has a feeling that there's a connection between the beast and the digicore. 

_"That dragon seems saddened by the fact that we took the digicore. I wonder if there's some form of connection between them. It's like a mother had lost it's child, but why didn't it attack us? Something is just not right here. I expected a fight, but it fled. I'm even beginning to wonder if the dragon just allowed us to grab the core so that it will attack us at a later opportunity. I just hope the others doesn't run into this monster,"_ Tai thought. 

"Hey, dad! Digital World to dad!" 

"Huh?" 

"I was going to tell you that we have the first digicore and we only need three more to complete our mission. I was kind of disappointed that dragon fled. I wanted to help these guys fight it." 

"Well, maybe this is for the best. We're only three steps from success, guys. This is a good start. Legendary warriors. I don't know what to say…" 

"You really don't have to say anything," Lobomon said. 

"We're just happy to help," Kumamon replied. 

"Um, Zoe," Rika said. "I just wanted to say…" 

"Yeah? What is it, Rika?" asked Kazemon. 

"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. I'm always like that with people I feel are inferior. I treated Takato and his friends like garbage and never realized how good friends they turned out to be." 

"I see. That's why you were having such an attitude. It's understandable. I want to try to bring out the best out of my friends. I simply wanted to be friends with you, Rika. That's all. But I needed to know if you were willing to accept it." 

"You're right and I'm sorry for that." 

"Apology accepted." 

"You even saved Kyuubimon out there. I'm glad you did." 

"What are friends for?" 

"Heh, but just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to be a softy, blondie." 

"Hey, what did I just tell you about calling me that?" 

"Don't take it personal. I call Takato goggle head. It's a compliment." 

"A compliment. Well, how about I call you tomboy?" 

"Whatever floats your vote." 

The other guys simply sighed. Tai takes the black digicore and gazes upon its sheer magnificence. 

"All we need is three more and we'll be set to go." 

"Hey, dad. Are girls always like this?" 

"Yeah, Max. Just make sure Keke doesn't turn out to be like Zoe or Rika." 

"Girls can be so weird…" 

_"Let's just hope Takuya and the others are going to have any luck. If they can at least find two, we only need to worry about one more. It's only a matter of time."_

Just what is the connection between this mystical dragon and the black digicores? Will Zoe and Rika eventually become friends? How will Takuya and the others fair on their quest for the last three remaining black digicores? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Takuya: Yo! It's me, Takuya! It's now up to us to find the second black digicore and what do you know, we'll have to ask our old friend Shamanmon about it's location. 

Kari: Just what is this mystical dragon? 

Shamanmon: Legends tell that a mystical dragon was summoned by the Three Celestial Digimon to keep a watchful eye on the black digicores. Whoever gains all four will have to confront this dragon in an ultimate struggle. The victor will then hold every right to the black digicores. You must be cautious. The mystical dragon is only waiting for the right opportunity. 

Davis: Then, all we have to do is gather these black digicores and fight this thing? You're looking at the guy who's going to slay the dragon. 

Shamanmon: Only the one possessing the power that surpasses the powers of the legendary warriors can battle this monster. And I sense that this being is among you're group. 

Kari: That means… 

Shamanmon: The warrior destined to defeat the dragon is out there as we speak. You will have to find out on your own. 

Keke: Next time on D-Frontier Fusion, episode five! 

**Shamanmon's Revelation! Who is the Destined Warrior?**

JP: Don't you miss it! 

******************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: All I can say that this destined warrior is among one of the two groups. I'm sure you can make a guess on who it is. 

Coral: Well, I'm off to celebrate New Years over at Max Acorn's! 

SSJ4T: Sorry this chapter was late, but I've had my hands full lately. The next chapter to this should be up soon. Until then, have a Happy New Year and a safe holiday! 

Coral: Peace everyone and a Happy 2004! 

******************************************************************** 


	5. Shamanmon’s Revelation! Who is the Desti...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA._

SSJ4T: Hey, everyone! Sorry this chapter is late. I'd really have to leave ya'll with a cliffhanger every time. Anyway, here's chapter five! I'm off to get some sleep. Peace! 

******************************************************************** 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**Shamanmon's Revelation! Who is the Destined Warrior?**

Far from where Tai and his team had encountered the mysterious dragon, a village was teeming with many digimon. There seemed to be some kind of fair. Shops were open and dance performances were being displayed. 

Walking amongst the digimon crowd was Takuya's team. He and JP easily remembered this area. This is the village where they first meet Shamanmon and uncovered Takuya's beast spirit. 

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Taky?" JP asked. 

"How could I ever forget this place? This is where we met Shamanmon and uncovered my beast spirit. I'll never forget when I lost complete control." 

"It wasn't you're fault and you know it." 

"My brother told me about that incident," Kouichi said. "How did you manage to overcome the beast?" 

"It was thanks to Tommy. His pleas made me realize what I had done. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably destroy everything that comes my way." 

"That was the past, Taky. Controlling our beast spirits now should be a cake walk. Speaking of cake, I haven't had a single bite to eat since we left." 

Kari, Davis and Keke were astonished by the number of digimon contained in one village. Veemon turns and finds other Veemons gathered in a saloon. 

"Take a look at that, Davish! It's me, me, me and me." 

"Whoa, am I tripping or what?" 

"You're not alone, Veemon," Gatomon muttered. 

The feline digimon points out to another Gatomon watching a dance performance. Kari slightly chuckled. 

"At least you're not the only Gatomon in the Digiverse." 

"Which makes it even scarier, but none of them pack the wallop I can dish out." 

"Wow, so many digimon," Keke said. "I wish I could find a partner for myself." 

"So, what are we here for, Takuya? Are we here to take a tour?" Davis asked. "And please tell us that it's munch time! I'm starving." 

"First things first, we have to go see Shamanmon. He can probably provide us some clues about these Black Digicores," Takuya said. 

"And just who is the heck is this Shamanmon?" the curious blue dragon asked. 

"He's the best fortune teller in this village, plus I freed him from my beast spirit. I think we can provide us some form of revelation behind these digicores," Takuya added. 

"Fortune telling, huh? Here I thought that stuff was baloney," Gatomon said. 

"This whole village is basically a fortune teller's paradise," said JP. 

"Hello there, friend," a Vademon calls out to Davis. 

"What? Can't you see we're busy here?" 

"Don't you want to know what the future lies ahead for you?" 

"Um, sure…" 

"We're here on an assignment, Davis," Kari said. "Let's get going." 

"Aww, but I wanted my fortune told." 

"Fortune telling is nonsense. At least, most of it." 

"There it is, guys!" Takuya points out to an ancient temple on top of a hill. "I see Shamanmon has done some redecorating." 

"Whoa. This is Shamanmon's temple?" Keke asked. "Something tells me this fortune teller will be the real deal." 

"Trust me. He knows his stuff." 

Takuya leads the group through a long row of steps towards the temple. After crossing every other step, they found themselves standing outside a massive door. 

"Would you care to do the honors?" Kouichi asked. 

"Ok." 

With that said, Takuya walks to the gigantic doors and slowly pushes them open. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across their faces and left them freezing out of their wits. As soon as they walked inside the temple, they felt a strong aura emitting from the holy chambers. It was indescribable as if they were entering the holy grounds of a church. Everyone, excluding Takuya and JP, were astonished at the mosaics surrounding the sides of the temple. 

"Whoa. I'd never thought I'd see a temple in the middle of a village." Davis said. "It reminds me of those gothic churches in Europe." 

"Since when did you go to Europe?" Kari asked. 

"I didn't. I watched a documentary on TV. It was a pretty good feature." 

"Davish sure learns a lot from television, doesn't he?" Veemon remarked. 

"Well it does beat going to school. I really miss the ol' days. How about you, Kari?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Shamanmon. Are you here?" Takuya calls out. "It's me Takuya. Remember the kid who saved you from the beast spirit?" 

"I don't think he's here, Taky. I think we better go get something to eat first," JP said. "He should be back once we're done." 

"I suppose." 

"You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" a rough voice calls out. 

The group turns to find a short, goblin-like troll with dark, green skin, a semi-medieval outfit, and orange hair streaked on top of his head. 

"Greetings, old friends." 

"Shamanmon! It's really good to see you again," Takuya said. "How have things been going?" 

"Well, as you can see, my temple has been repaired. I am very grateful that you kids defeated Cherubimon and Lucemon." 

"It's all in a day's work," JP said. 

Shamanmon turns and finds a group of people he has never seen before. Kari, Keke, Davis and Kouichi had their eyes on the shaman digimon. 

"Who might these be? New friends?" 

"Yeah. This boy with the blue hair is Kouji's brother. Do you remember Kouji?" 

"Yes, this is his brother? How come I haven't seen you before?" 

"It's a long story, Shamanmon. Plus, we're here to ask you an important question." 

"I'm sorry for being rude. We're a group of heroes from another Digital World in the Eastern Quadrant," said Kari. "My name is Hikari Kamiya and this is my digimon partner, Gatomon." 

"Call me Davis Motomiya. No autographs please. This blue little guy is my partner, Veemon." 

"I'm Kyoke Ishida, but you can just call me Keke. I'm just tagging along with these two." 

Shamanmon took a closer look at the three and examined their inner ki. His widened as he felt a really strong ki emitting from both Kari and Gatomon. 

"I sense a great power within you, young lady." 

"Oh that. I can explain…" 

"Are you the Destined Warrior?!" 

"Huh?!" 

"Hold on a minute, Shamanmon," Takuya calls out. "What do you mean Destined Warrior?" 

"Out of this whole group standing within my chambers, this girl contains the strongest inner power." 

"But she's no Legendary Warrior," JP said. "What makes you think she has the strongest inner strength?" 

"The flames have already told me about what this girl is capable of. So, you received the mystic training from Gosenzomon?" 

"What? You know?" 

"Yes, I can see it all. Before hand, you were the one who transcended using Amazing Grace, a rare trait found amongst digital kind." 

"But she's only human," Takuya said. 

"No, she's a hybrid. The flames have told me that she and this Gatomon are able to merge into an ultimate warrior of speed and strength. The Gosenzomon training was the final test to awaken her sleeping powers." 

"Well, I do take after my brother," Kari said. "But it's been years since Gatomon and I have been in our Mystic Celesta form." 

"Is that so? Well, it looks as if that form will be necessary to use again." 

"What do you mean?" Davis asked. "Is there something out there that's strong enough to take a fusion warrior?" 

"Tell me. Are you aware of the legend of the Mystical Dragon?" 

"Mystical Dragon?" everyone asked in unison. 

"Yes. This Mystical Dragon has been dormant on this world for many eons and has not been awakened… until now." 

"What awoke this beast?" Gatomon said. 

"You're own allies have awoken the beast after finding the first Black Digicore." 

"Whoa! They've got the first digicore! We're on a role now!" Davis exclaimed. 

"But at the same time, they have awoken the Mystical Dragon. It is angry and will not rest until it seizes back the four digicores you have taken." 

"What's the big deal? Why does this dragon need the black digicores?" 

"To ensure it's survival. Without the cores, it will surely perish. There is a strong link between the two. If you were to take them, then the dragon will have no choice but battle you in order to reclaim them. Few individuals have shown courage by snaring these Black Digicores, but were ultimately destroyed by the dragon in the end. No one has been capable of defeating the dragon." 

"So, is this dragon a digimon or what?" Keke asked. 

"Nobody really knows. No one knows about it's true origins lie. The only important detail I know is that this world has been it's sleeping grounds for many eons." 

"Ophanimon told us these digicores were originally a last resort in destroying Lucemon," Takuya said. 

"Yes and Lucemon would have surely perished if the cores were used correctly. The only flaw behind these cores is the fact that they have been corrupted by darkness since their creation. If the cores are used to summon a wish, then the cores must be returned to their original location. If they are not returned within a year's time, the planet which the wish was used from these cores will be destroyed." 

"We're aware of that," Kari said. "X and Shintomon informed us before we came here." 

"All we have to do is gather them and fight this dragon," Kouichi said. 

"It won't be easy, because only the Destined Warrior can fight the Mystical Dragon." 

"Which means I have to fight this dragon?" Kari added. "Man, why am I the one to get mixed up in this mess?" 

"Well, at least you'll give this dragon a thrashing," Davis said. "Don't tell me you've lost you're will to fight?" 

"No, not at all. I just haven't fought in my Mystic Celesta form. It's been almost five years and I've been standing time being a mother of two." 

"That doesn't mean you should just hang up the boots. Remember, you kicked Virus to the curb and helped us down the D-Reaper," Veemon said. 

"C'mon, Kari. I'm willing to fight again if you're capable to," Gatomon replied. "Remember what Tai said…" 

"A Kamiya never quits. I never said I was a quitter, but I'm just worried how much weaker I've become since I haven't trained in my fusion form. I don't want any defects to affect my form." 

"Defects? What made you think that?" Takuya said. 

"It's nothing really. Don't worry. I'm up for this dragon. I know what I must do." 

"Tell us, Shamanmon. Do you know the location of the second Black Digicore?" Kouichi asked. "Since Tai's group has one, we ought to go find the second one." 

"The second digicore is nearby." 

"Really? So where exactly is it?" JP replied. 

Shamanmon walks towards the mosaic windows and opens it to reveal a beautiful mountain scenery. The shaman troll points out towards a floating island. 

"Hmmm, now where have I seen this before?" JP points out. 

"The digicore is on that floating island?" Takuya asked. 

"Yes and I have some bad news. The Mystical Dragon is heading it's way over to the island. It's urgent that you must get there before the dragon does." 

"Don't you worry, Shamanmon. We'll beat that dragon up and take that digicore," said Davis. "Right, Veemon?" 

"If things get ugly, we'll just digivolve straight to Imperialdramon." 

"Besides, Agunimon and Beetlemon will provide help," said Takuya. "Right?" 

"You got it." 

"Well, what the heck are we doing standing around like idiots for? Let's go get that digicore!" Keke exclaimed. 

"Goodluck, my friends. Time is of essence." 

With that said, the group heads out through the door where they've entered. Takuya led them up down the meadow where the floating island stood above nearly one hundred and seventy feet in the air. On second thought, it would be further up as high as the heavens above. There was exact calucation of the island's altitude. 

"Whoa, now that's what I call high," Davis remarked. 

"Don't worry, Davish. Imperialdramon can surely get up there in a jip." 

"Or Paildramon." 

"Hey, Keke. Can you fly?" Gatomon asked. 

"Yep." 

With that said, the little girl uses levitation to float up from the ground. Takuya, JP and Kouichi were shocked by Keke's levitation technique. 

"Whoa! How the heck is she able to do that?" Takuya asked. 

"Oh we forgot to tell you. Keke is a hybrid children. She's part human, part digital. Her father is a hybrid warrior named Metalla X. Since he has the levitation technique, Keke has inherited that." 

"Ok, you've lost me," JP said. 

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything for another time," Kari said. "We've got a digicore to grab. Unless you're anxious to become dragon food." 

"All right, guys! There's no use wasting time! Digivolve now!" 

[Play Spirit Evolution theme "With the Will"] 

Takuya, Kouichi, and JP held out their D-Tectors. Then they scanned their hands through their D-Scanner to unleash their evolution powers. 

"Execute!! Spirit Evolution!!" the boys exclaimed. 

First, Takuya evolved into a warrior with pyro-colored armor with yellow shaggy hair and a pair of horns sticking out of his head. He jumps down and unleashes a wave of fire from his fists. The warrior finally shouts out his name. 

"Agnimon!" 

JP evolved into a beetle-like warrior with dark, metallic blue armor and a rather bulky body. A stag-like shape appeared on his head. His fists became charged with electricity and then he smashes them together. As a result, he sends out a wave of electricity throughout his body. 

"Beetlemon!" 

Kouichi's clothes were ripped away and his body became digital. He was then infused with the body armor of his human spirit evolved form. In place of Kouichi is a body equipped with black armor, spikes on his shins, a slight yellow mane around his head, and a lion's face embedded on his chest. There is a slight human distinction on his face and he comes down with a shield and battle staff. He cries out while standing in an infamous pose. 

"Lowemon!!" 

["With the Will" fades in the background] 

Everyone were astonished by the spirit evolution JP and Takuya had pulled off. Keke was stunned beyond belief. 

"Ah, that sort of brings back memories of Omega X," Kari said. "That was pretty impressive guys." 

"Now let us veterans show you how it's done," Davis said. "Let's show 'em, Veemon!" 

"Right!" 

[Play "Target Akai Shougeki"] 

Davis' D-3 activates and gives soft a ray of light. The light engulfs Veemon and allows the rookie to digivolve into his champion level form. 

"Veemon shinka!!" 

Veemon's short body started to transform. He grew bigger as large pairs of wings appeared on his back. A large horn appeared on the tip of his nose. His claws and teeth got larger as well. 

"Xveemon!!" 

"You're turn, Gatomon!" 

"I'm ready to go!" 

Kari's D-3 activates and it emitted a ray of pink light. That very same light engulfs Gatomon and she starts to evolve into her ultimate level form. Her body became human in appearance with long blonde hair coming down her back, with a pair of wings sprouting from her back. A helmet covers the top portion of her face and scantily clad wear covered parts of her semi-naked body. 

"Gatomon shinka!! Angewomon!!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" ends] 

"So how do you like that?" Davis asked. "Impressed." 

"I'd never thought we see adults with digimon. It's crazy to even see it happen," Beetlemon said. 

"Let's go you guys. We don't have time to waste. The Mystical Dragon could very well show up any…" 

With that said, Lowemon jinxed himself as thunderous roars were heard echoing throughout the heavens. The group looked up to find a massive dragon with five heads eyeing down the floating island. 

"Thanks for jinxing us, dude!" Davis said. "Ok, guys! We have to beat that dragon to the punch!" 

"Let's move out!" 

Since Agunimon lacked the ability of flight, he hops on Xveemon alongside Davis. Lowemon passengers with Beetlemon. Angewomon follows ahead with Kari held tightly on her back. Keke tagged along by her flight technique. The dragon was soaring near towards the island. It knows about the second digicore's whereabouts. 

"There it is!" Keke calls out. 

"Damn! Now that's what I call a Mystical Dragon!" Agunimon cries. 

"Let's get around to the other side and snatch the digicore from there," Beetlemon suggested. 

"But it's still going to detect the digicore's location. Remember what Shamanmon told us," Kari said. "They've both linked." 

"Don't worry, Kari. We'll take it from here. Xveemon. You and Agunimon find that digicore as hard as you can. Go now!" 

"You got it, Davis!" 

The group finally lands on the island and watches the two digimon rush through the forest foliage. Agunimon was running ahead with Xveemon watching his back. The warrior of fire attempted to sense out the core's exact location. 

"Anything yet?" Xveemon asked. 

"Na-da. It's like finding a needle in a haystack." 

Suddenly, the dragon's roars were becoming louder and louder. This was a clear indication that the beast was drawing near. 

"We better hurry and find that core," Agunimon said. "I think ol' Godzilla breath is onto us." 

"Is he able to sense our ki?" 

"I'm pretty sure." 

After finishing their conversation, the duo rushed further down the forest in hopes of collecting the second digicore. Every time the dragon released a roar, they were becoming a little more antsy than usual. Just then, Agunimon catches a glimpse of a dark sphere. He looks over and points out to it. 

"Hey, I think that's what we're looking for!" 

"Yeah, that's it. It's black anyway." 

"Let's go!" 

Agunimon and Xveemon made a beeline for the black digicore. Just as they were about to reach out and grab it, a gigantic hand slams through the forest canopy and grabs the digicore. They were so close to getting it. 

"We almost had it!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

"We're not giving it up without a fight! All right, hot head! It's time to play fire with fire!!" 

Agunimon spins around to form a twirling fire tornado that engulfs him. He then unleashed it upon the dragon's dry skin. 

"Pyro Tornado!!" 

The dragon cries out with bloody rage as parts of his skin was scorched from Agunimon's fire technique. Xveemon was next to take his shot. 

"V-Laser!!" 

The dragon digimon unleashes a laser beam from his chest and it struck head on with the center dragon's head. 

"I think that should stun him for a bit," said Xveemon. "Now all we have to do is grab the digicore before he revives himself." 

"Easier said than done." 

Xveemon and Agunimon charged in to grab the digicore, but the Mystical Dragon saw them coming. It unleashed a massive wave of flames from all five heads. The dup moved away as the flames were starting to engulf the forest. 

"If he keeps this up, this island is going to become a floating inferno!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

"I can't risk using anymore of my fire techniques," Agunimon replied. "We could use a little help by now…" 

Just then, a barrage of blasts came shooting out from the other side of the forest and struck the dragon head on. Agunimon and Xveemon easily recognized these attacks. 

"Whoa! Thanks Beetlemon! Loweemon!" Agunimon calls out. 

"Just in the nick of time, Angewomon!" said Xveemon. 

"Hey don't forget me!" Keke's voice was heard from the background. 

The other members of the group appeared before the dragon in battle stances. The mystical beast shook off every effect the blasts created. 

"That thing isn't even giving in!" Beetlemon exclaimed. "Let's try this again! Thunder Fist!!" 

Beetlemon strikes the dragon head on with a devastating fist blow. The dragon was reeling back from the charging blow from the warrior of thunder. Lowemon follows it up with a powerful blast from his lion chest mouth. 

"Shadow Meteor!!" 

The dark energy blast struck the beast and it seemed to have caused a bit more damage than Beetlemon's Thunder Fist. Next up was Angewomon as she waves her hands in a rapid pace. She then cups them together and summons forth one of her own custom techniques. 

"Holy-" 

With that said, she then unleashes a massive wave of holy energy. 

"Beam!!" 

The Mystical Dragon took the massive blow head on and was easily sent flying towards the heavens. Everyone astonished by the ultimate's attack. 

"She managed to get it off it's feet!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Unreal!" 

"Yep, she's been battling foes a lot tougher than this dragon," Keke said. "You should been there to see her in her prime." 

"I wish I could have seen it," Beetlemon said. "Wait, I do remember seeing a warrior similar to that Angewomon battling some creep named Virus. I was only a baby then, but I could never forget that face." 

"You're right. That was me and Angewomon fused as Celesta X," explained Kari. "We were in our absolute prime then." 

"Um, can we leave conversations for later? I think that hot head is coming right back and he looks pretty pissed off," Davis calls out. 

"I'm up for another round!" Xveemon said. 

However, the dragon paused and looks down upon the group. The digimon halted their next set of attacks and eyed down the beast. The Mystical Dragon turns it's attention over to Angewomon and Kari. The young woman stood her ground and never took her eyes off the dragon. 

_"So, it's after me isn't it? Shamanmon did say I was the destined warrior to defeat this dragon. I'm going to have to fight it now? Well, I'm ready. I'm not going to back down. I've been in tighter spots than this."_

However, much to everyone's surprise, the Mystical Dragon releases it's grip on the digicore and drops it to the ground. The digimon were just as surprised as the humans were. The dragon tilted it's head as if it were testing the group. 

"Kari? You care to do the honors?" Agunimon asked. 

The woman responds with a nod and walks over to pick the black digicore up. She looks up at the Mystical Dragon, while not taking her eyes off of it. 

"We'll eventually meet, Mystical Dragon. Be prepared." 

The five-headed beast growls under it's breath and flies out into the heavens above. Just like it's first confrontation with Tai's group, the dragon has retreated for another day. It most likely was going to seek out the location of the third digicore. 

"Well, that was fun," Xveemon said. "I was expecting more bloodshed." 

"No kidding," Davis snapped. "Hey, come back here! We're not finished with you!" 

"Yeah! You no good coward! You might as well put you're tail between you're legs!" Agunimon calls out. 

Kari gazes down on the miniature size of the digicore. Her face straightens into a smile and a slight giggle. 

"We've got the second one. Now we both have a digicore in our separate groups. All we need is two more to go." 

"I just hope we run into that dragon again," Davis said. "He owes us a rematch!" 

"I sure hope Max is doing well," Keke sighed. "I can't stand being away from him." 

"Hey, don't forget that kid is with his dad," Agunimon said. "He'll be just fine. Right, guys?" 

Everyone else nodded in agreement, which only managed to bring a smile on the girl's face. 

**************************************************************************************** 

As soon as the party was ready to set off on their journey for the last two digicores, Kari looks out towards the sunset horizon with the digicore in her grasp. The wind blew against her hair. She brushes it to the side and couldn't take the Mystical Dragon off of her mind. 

"Kari! We're leaving now!" Davis calls out. 

"Huh?" 

"Are you ok?" 

"Mmhmm. I'm fine." 

"Want us to wait?" Takuya asked. 

"You guys go on ahead. Xveemon and I will catch up with ya'll." 

"Suit yourself. Let's move out guys!" 

With that said, everyone excluding Davis and Veemon flew out towards the horizon. Davis turns to face Kari. The brown-haired woman had a look of near disdain crossed her face. 

"What's wrong, Kari?" 

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about TK." 

"Ah, you don't have to worry about him. I'm sure he's hacing a blast with Tike and Kara." 

"Easier for you to say." 

"Well, at least you've got a nice guy for a husband. My wife can be… Well, I love her to death, but she can get on my ass like white on rice." 

"No surprise there. She's not one of those who wants to be regarded as a weakling." 

"Are you saying you're a weakling? C'mon, you saved our world! You're the one who sent Virus into obvilion." 

"I know…" 

"This Mystical Dragon shouldn't be that hard to beat. You can just fusion evolve into Celesta X and send him packing!" 

"There's something you don't know, Davis. That monster didn't contain an evil ki." 

"What?" 

"You can call me crazy but Angewomon just told me that dragon has no malice in it's heart. It's only merely doing whatever it takes to protect the digicores. It's sort of like a mother and her children. If we were to take them away, she'll become saddened in despair. Eventually I will have to fight his dragon." 

"And you can't bring yourself to killing it?" 

"No, because it's never committed any ruthless acts. I can't bring myself to kill a living creature." 

"What if it's a digimon?" 

"Even Shamanmon is unaware of it's origins. I simply want to defeat it and claim the digicores. This is going to be a very tough decision." 

"Just do whatever makes you comfortable. We'll support you no matter what kind of a decision you make." 

"Thanks, Davis. _Wow, he's really grown up. I wonder how Sonja managed to change him so much."_

"Let's go, Xveemon. We don't want to keep them waiting." 

"Right! Hop on guys!" 

Kari walks over to Xveemon and hopped on his back. She places the black digicore in her pocket and keeps it well hidden. 

Takuya's group has successfully gained the second digicore. Can they reunite with Tai's group in time to find the third digicore? And what's the deal with Kari? Will she eventually confront the Mystical Dragon? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Yo! It's me, Tai! While the Mystical Dragon is on it's search for the third digicore, my group manage to hitch a ride on Whamon and we're on a beach! Surfs up everyone! 

Takato: These Toucanmon claimed to have seen the digicore. 

Zoe: It's found on that mountain? 

Max: What are we waiting for? Let's go grab it! 

Tommy: Great and we've got company! 

[The Mystical Dragon appears before the party with his eyes glued on Tai.] 

Tai: Why does that dragon have it's eyes locked on me? There's something more to this dragon than we'ce realized. 

Rika: Next time on D-Frontier Fusion, episode six! 

**The Toucanmon Paradise! The Third Black Digicore Found?!**

Max: Don't you miss it! 

******************************************************************** 

Coral: Well, our good ol' author is taking a nap. SSJ4T has announced that he will have little time to write these chapters, but he will do his best. On other news, he's planning on writing the Digimon Fusion special involving the original Digi-Destined's battles with Burizalor. You might have remembered the villain mentioning them during the Burizalor Saga. Well, SSJ4T has just announced he would be working on that plus the alternate future fic involving Dimitri and the artificials. These chapters should be out sometime this month and will continue through February. He also plans on rewriting the first two Mutalior movie fics. What, that's a crap load of stories. Well, that's it for now. Hopefully we'll get the next chapter to the Pharaohmon fic. Peace! 

******************************************************************** 


	6. The Toucanmon Paradise! The Third Black ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA._

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I just managed to put together the next chapter to the Digicore Saga! I know these chapters don't have that much action, but I will make up for it once the revised Bebimon Saga comes on the horizon. 

Coral: So, is it going to be one chapter per week? 

SSJ4T: For now until I at least get one full week off from school. Spring Break will be the perfect time to release more chapters. I'm telling ya, school is a pain! . 

Coral: You've also have the Pharaohmon series to write. 

SSJ4T: I know. But I'm not about to quit, not now. Everyone who has reviewed both of my works has inspired me to continue. I'm not going to let them down. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling. Let's get on with the fic! Our heroes have two digicores to locate before their mission is complete. Enjoy! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The Toucanmon Paradise! The Third Black Digicore Found?!**

_"The search for the four Black Digicores have been a success. So far, our teams have found two digicores and not a moment too soon. However, there's been one thing that's been concerning us and that's this whole deal with the Mystical Dragon. Why was it chosen as the guardian of these rare artifacts? But more importantly, why is Kari the destined warrior that Shamanmon prophesied. Is she the only one who wields the power to defeat the dragon? Everything is too confusing even for me to comprehend. Well, all I've got to say is that we're two more digicores away from summoning their hidden power and returning home. We're just about to set off onto an island resided by a group of digimon known as Toucanmon? We've heard rumors from a couple of villagers form an off shore coast that a black orb was seen within the island's volcano. I just hope it's the third Black Digicore we've been looking for. This is Takato Matsuki signing out…"_

Hitching a ride on a Whamon, Tai's group set sail for a large island occupied by a small village and a massive volcano in the background. The digimon were starving as each of their stomachs let out low growls. 

"Takatomon, I need some food. We've already run out of bread." 

"Already? Did you make sure to share the bread?" 

"Um…" 

"Oh, Guilmon! That bread supply was for everyone!" 

"Talk about a glutton," Kouji muttered. 

"I don't blame him. I probably would have eaten the whole bag," replied Zoe. 

"We don't have to worry about starving! Look guys! We're just ahead of the island!" Tai calls out. "I'm sure there's plenty of food to eat!" 

"The Toucanmon are on that island," Tommy said. "I'm sure they'll provide some food for us." 

"Don't forget that those same Toucanmon stole our D-Tectors," said Kouji. 

"But they in it with Ranamon. They've changed since then," the boy replied. "Don't forget that they've helped us in our run-ins with the Royal Knights." 

"Man, I could eat a horse!" Agumon calls out. "How about you, Tai?" 

"I could eat a cruise ship!" 

"Don't these guys ever think about anything else besides food?" Rika said under her breath. "We don't have time to take a lunch break. We have to find that digicore." 

"Yes, but you're stomach obviously doesn't agree with you," Renamon points out. 

Suddenly, Rika's stomach was growling amongst the team and everyone turned to face her. Renamon slightly chuckled. A red blush forms across the Digimon Queen's face. 

"I guess I can't compete with an empty stomach," Rika said. "Tai! When is this Whamon going to land us on that island?" 

"We're almost there. I suggest you buckle down," the leader replied. 

Moments later, the team buckled down as Whamon was sailing toward shallow water and onto a nearby shore. Tai and Agumon jumped off Whamon to land onto the muddy shores. The boy takes a small walk across the beach shore and waves out towards the others. 

"Come on down! I think the coast is clear!" 

"It's not like we're really trespassing, dad," Max stated as he jumps off onto the shore. "I'm sure these Toucanmon will be friendly enough to help us out." 

"Alley oop!" Takato calls out. 

"Gerinamo!" cried out Guilmon. 

The goggle head and his dino partner landed on the shore only to fall into the shore waters below. 

"Oh and make sure to watch you're step!" Tai said. "Takato just demonstrated that for us. Are you okay, kid?" 

"We're just peachy and who are you calling kid?" 

Next, Zoe, Tommy and Kouji were the next people to leap off from Whamon. Zoe was fortunate not to fall into the water. Finally, Rika and Renamon were the last ones to land onto shore. 

"I hope you kids will find what you're looking for," Whamon said. "They say the volcano contains a rare artifact that no one has been able to collect." 

"Don't worry. We've got that covered. Thanks for the lift, Whamon," Tai said. 

"You take care, Whamon! We hope to see you again!" Max calls out. 

"Goodbye, Whamon!" everyone else exclaimed in unison. 

"Good luck, children!" 

The marine behemoth sailed across the seas in search for a resting place to slumber for the next few days. Meanwhile, Tai leads his group through the beach of the island. Zoe looks around the beach and inhaled a breath of fresh air. 

"Isn't it just great?! I really wished I had brought my swimming gear!" Zoe said. 

"It would be nice to take a little break," replied Tommy. 

"What do you say, dad?" Max asked. 

"We'll see. First, we need to meet with these Toucanmon. Who knows but they might a place we can slumber at for the night." 

"Oh trust me. They'll provide us with everything you could ask for," Tommy said. 

"Just make sure they're trustworthy," Kouji remarked. 

"Kouji. Let's put the past aside. They were only influenced by that egotistical witch, Ranamon," Zoe replied. "They're really good guys." 

"More like obsessed fan boys," Tommy said. 

"They sound like shady characters," said Max. "Hey, dad. What do you see?" 

Tai takes out his telescope and takes a closer look over towards a beach resort over across the shores. A smile develops on the boy's face as he puts his telescope away. 

"Great news, guys! I've found ourselves a resort just ahead! I'm sure those Toucanmon are there like you said." 

"Is the resort shaped like a straw house?" Zoe asked. 

"Yeah and I think I smelled some food cooking." 

"Food?! Then what are we doing standing around here for?" Rika exclaimed. "I get first dibs on food!" 

The group started moving out across the sandy shores and made it over towards the beach resort. Tai looked across and found a bird-like digimon with a long bill and black feathers. He quickly realized that it looked a toucan bird and immediately identified him. 

"I just found a Toucanmon, guys. Hey, Toucanmon!" Tai calls out. 

"Yep, that's one of them," Kouji said. 

"Toucanmon! It's us!" cried out Zoe. "Remember us?!" 

The Toucanmon turned and saw the group waving over towards him. He responds by rushing over towards him excitedly. 

"It's you kids! I'd thought we never see you again!" the Toucanmon responds. 

"We were summoned back to the Digital World," said Tommy. 

"I see you've been managing your time well," Zoe said. "Looks like you have some more people at the resort." 

"Once the Digital World was restored, we started our own beach resort business and we've been making a huge success since then. Take a look! We've had digimon coming here during the summertime. It's crazy, but you'll never forget that you guys were our first guests." 

"Though it was a trap to steal our D-Tectors," Kouji points out. 

"Yes and we're truly sorry for it. We were only obssessed fan boys for Ranamon. We only did what she told us to do. Never again will we idolize a stuck up like her. Oh and I see you've brought some new friends along. I've never seen them before." 

"We're from the eastern section of the Digital Universe," Tai said. 

"Easter sector?! Wow, I can't believe you came all the way from out there! Please, welcome to the Toucanmon Beach Resort. You are our guests." 

"Check it out, dad! Look at all those digimon!" Max said. "It's like a paradise." 

"My colleagues are inside doing their parts to make this resort a success. Please, we'd appreciate if you were to be our guests." 

"And we will, but we have questions for you to answer," Takato said. 

"Hey, Takato! Look what I found!" 

"A seashell, so? You'll find plenty of those at home." 

"No, but I saw this funny-looking slug slithering out of it." 

"It's called a sea snail, Guilmon." 

"Oh, I knew that…" 

"First of all, Toucanmon, do you know anything about a rare artifact inside that volcano?" Rika asked. "We heard these rumors about a black orb and we came to believe that it's a Black Digicore." 

"Black Digicore? I thought those were merely legends." 

"Nope, we've managed to recover one," Max said. "Take a look at this." 

The boy pulls out the first Black Digicore from his pocket and shows it in front of Toucanmon. Suddenly, a large group of digimon started gathering around in complete awe. This was their first time to gaze upon the magnificence of such a rare item. 

"This is a Black Digicore? It seems so tiny in comparison," said Toucanmon. "Is this what you're looking for within the island's volcano?" 

"Yeah, and we need four of these in order to help my dad over here," Max said while pointing out to Tai. 

"Hold on. That kid is you're dad? How is that possible?" 

"It's a long story, but we need these four items to summon forth its magical powers. They just might be the only way to restore my age," Tai said. 

"Why couldn't you use you're own digicores. Don't take this the wrong way. We're not stingy, but we're just very curious." 

"Because the digicores in our own world are inactivate. They will need one full Earth year to become useful again," Agumon explained. 

"I see. Well, we're willing to help you. What are friends for?" Toucanmon said. "But you guys look like you could use a little grub. Please, you're first meals are on me!" 

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Rika said. 

"Oh yeah! Free food! Free food!" Guilmon cheered on. 

"I can't argue with an empty stomach," Tai said. "Let's go pig out!" 

With that said, the group rushed inside the resort to find themselves the perfect buffet table. Zoe, Tommy and Kouji were surprised at how much the Toucanman had expanded their resort. Now there was a gaming area, which brought satisfaction to Tommy. 

"All right! They have a gaming room!" Tommy calls out. "I hope they have some really cool games!" 

"Wow, you guys really expanded you're turf," Zoe said. "I like it better than the last one." 

"I could bring Sora here if I wanted to," Tai said. 

"You really think mom would spend her anniversary with a kid, dad?" Max teased. 

"I maybe a kid, but I still know how to handle a woman in bed!" 

"Oh, Tai. We didn't need to hear that," Rika said. "Besides, you have a kid with you, but that's not really my problem." 

"Sure isn't." 

"You don't have to worry, Rika. It's not like I mind what comes out from my dad's mouth," Max said. 

"I call dibs on the food. I'm really starving," Rika said. "Renamon. You need anything?" 

"I'll just check this menu." 

Max holds the Black Digicore around his hands and takes a glance over its super rare magnificence. Tai takes a look over at the orb and takes it. 

"I think we better keep this hidden. There's no telling if there's any thieves who might get the idea of taking our orb." 

"Oh yeah! We can't afford to lose this after everything we've been through. There's one thing that concerns me though." 

"What is it, Max?" 

"This dragon. After the e-mail Aunt Kari sent us, I'm beginning to wonder if we're the ones being thieves here. After all, we are stealing the dragon's orbs." 

"You're right, but these cores are important. We need them for our own purposes. Otherwise, we wouldn't be considered thieves if we really need them." 

"But you do think we're doing the right thing?" 

"Of course. I don't see why it would be wrong." 

"Oh, well I just wanted a little feedback, dad. That's all." 

"Are you worried about the dragon?" 

"No, but I just sort of feel sympathy for it." 

"You're right. Agumon told me that he was unable to sense any ounce of malice within its heart." 

"That's so weird. I guess not everything we've encountered are presumed to be evil." 

"No, the dragon is not even close. This is the way I see it. It's as if we're stealing away a mother's child. What happens when you kidnap a child, the mother will chase that captive like there's no tomorrow." 

"Which means we need to gather the last two Digicores as soon as possible. Plus there's no telling when that dragon will come. I assume it will find us on this island." 

"Probably, but let's not worry about that already. Let's go grab some grub!" 

"Yeah, I'm with you, dad!" 

Tai and Max walked over towards the buffet line to grab themselves a plate full of delicious food. Rika was already grubbing down on a plate of curry rice dipped with soy sauce. 

"Wow, Rika is sure pigging out," Guilmon said. "I've never seen her eat like that before." 

"Believe me, I'd do the same thing if someone didn't eat all the bread. Right, Guilmon?" 

"I couldn't help it if I was hungry, Takatomon." 

"Note to self: remind me to hold the bread bag next time." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku**

A group of kids were gathered at the local park. A robotic being was standing amongst the children with his arms stretched out. The children gathered around him as he prepared to show pose. Standing at the park's entrance was a teenage boy with brown, spiked hair with a gray t-shirt, black pants and a black cap. 

"Guardromon! You really think it's necessary to come out in the open like this? You're already attracting a large crowd as we speak." 

I can't help it if these kids love me!" 

"We're leaving a few minutes anyway." 

"I think you need to lighten up, Kazu. These kids are- Hey, watch it! Don't touch that!" 

"Heh, shows how much you know about kids. They're going to kick you to the curb one of these days once something else gets their attention." 

"Not true. At least, I hope not." 

"Kazu!" a voice calls out. 

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Tardy," grunted Kazu. 

The other boy running up to Kazu has dark blue hair and he was wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and a plaid shirt over his t-shirt. Marine Angemon came flying out from the boy's shirt pocket. 

"Pi! Pi!" 

"Shh, not now, Marine Angemon. You're going to attract those girls again." 

"Are those psycho girls still chasing after this little runt? What do they see in him and not in a guy like me!" 

"Maybe cause he doesn't talk back and act like a complete jerk." 

"Hey, I resent that, dude. Besides, I wonder how much fun Takato and the fellas are having in that Digital World. I really wish I could have gone. It would be reliving the old days." 

"Anything is better than sitting around here." 

"At least Guardromon has found a way to entertain himself." 

The boys turned to watch Guardromon flexing out his mechanical muscles in front of the naive children. The digimon proceeded with plenty of Hulk Hogan-like impersonations. 

"He sure knows how to make the kids happy," said Kenta. 

"Tell that to him. He's completely embarrassing me," Kazu muttered. 

_"I don't know. Maybe you ought to lighten up a bit, Kazu"_ Kenta thought. "At least Takato and the others are having a lot more fun in that Digital World than we are here sitting on our butts doing nothing." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World 04. Toucanmon Island Resort**

After filling their stomachs with a good meal, Tai led his group through the deep forests of the island. They were already heading over toward the island's volcano in search for the third Black Digicore. According to the Toucanmon, the volcano is said to erupt every year or so, though it was only minor eruptions that never really came off as a major threat to the island's resort. 

"Ok, let's get this straight, guys. We have to move as soon as possible. Those Toucanmon warned us about a possible eruption within the volcano," said Tai. 

"Don't worry. You've got me and Agumon fighting fire with fire," Guilmon said. 

"That's what we're afraid of," Takato said. "Just listen to yourself. We're not here to wreck the island." 

"Hey, dad. We better not waste time. There's a good chance that dragon will come here looking for that digicore." 

"You're right. Ok, guys. We're going to have to speed up," Tai instructed. "That dragon is said to be coming here. My sister e-mailed me about their encounter with this beast." 

"We're always rearing to go," Rika said. "You think bio-merging will actually work?" 

"That's a good question. Do you why Guilmon and Renamon have been unable to bio-merge?" Takato asked. 

"My guess is that they're not well adapted to this new digital environment. My guess is to have them digivolve into their ultimate forms more often and we might actually see some progress. After all, Agumon and myself haven't managed to fuse yet." 

"You think we'll need Omega X for this?" 

"I doubt it, Max," Agumon said. "This dragon doesn't seem too strong, but we'll be sure to use Omega X as a last resort." 

"Hey! I think that's the entrance into the volcano," Tommy points out. "Doesn't it look like an entrance?" 

Everyone turned to find a cavern mouth formed at the end of the mountain. They looked up and saw smoke clouds building up around the top of the volcano head. Tai smirked as he started walking into the cavern. 

"It's clear, guys!" Tai calls out. "That Tommy has a sharp eye." 

"Man, I've never been inside of a volcano before," Takato responded. "This is so cool." 

"Takato, look. I think somebody was here before," Guilmon points out to a pile of bones. 

This caused the boy's blood to chill as he saw the pile of bones. Rika simply ignored the pile and started walking off with the group. 

"Yo! Hey, wait up!" Takato calls out. 

"Something tells me nobody has ever gotten out of here alive," said Guilmon. 

"Sounds like this volcano is cursed," said Kouji. 

"Nah, I don't believe in those superstitions," replied Zoe. "Unless we manage to found more piles of bones." 

"Please, I've seen scarier crap than a pile of bones," Rika retorted. "Anything yet, Renamon? Did you find the Black Digicore?" 

"No. Even my keen senses have been unable to locate it." 

Suddenly, Tai stops in front of another cavern mouth and looked up ahead to find a row rocky ring formations at the ceiling. He turned and saw massive wall formation with some ancient hieroglyphic writings. 

"Hey, check this out guys. Hieroglyphics. If only we had Izzy translate this, then we could figure out a little more about the secrets of this volcano." 

"You think there possibly could be anymore people down here?" 

"I doubt that," Takato said. "Otherwise, Guilmon would have picked up their scent. Right, boy?" 

"Yeah. I don't smell any scent from the tip of my nose." 

"Hey, guys! Look up there," Zoe said while pointing out to the ceiling of the volcano. 

"What is it? Did you find the digicore?" Tommy asked. 

"No, but something tells me we better hurry to find what we're looking for. I have a feeling this volcano is going to go off any minute now." 

Suddenly, the entire area was starting to rumble as large amounts of smoke fogs started to collect around the air. The digimon were the first to pick up a high level activity, though it was not ki activity. 

"Tai. She's right. This volcano is set to go off and if we stay here any longer, we'll be scorched," Agumon stated. 

"Then what are we waiting for, dad?" Max asked while levitating above the ceiling. 

"Whoa, Max! Get down from there! You're not sure if that ceiling is going to collapse anytime soon!" 

"Don't worry. I have this under control, dad." 

Max flies off ahead towards the long, narrow passageway leading deep into the center of the volcano's interior. Tai and the group attempted to catch up with the speedy child. 

"You really need to give that kid some self control," Rika said. 

"He really has a taste for adventure just like you, Tai," replied Agumon. 

"You said it. He's just like his ol' man," Tai remarked. 

"Dad! You won't believe this!!" the child calls out. 

The group follows the trail of Max's voice as they were led into what looked like a center of the volcano interior. In the middle was an altar with an ancient-in scripted box. Tai runs over to Max, who was standing yards away from the box. 

"Look at this, dad. I've found some sort of box. The third digicore has got to be in there." 

"Then why are you just standing around and not even bothering to grab it? This place is about to erupt." 

"There's a protective wall securing it. If I get anywhere near it, I'm going to get burned alive." 

"How do you figure that?" 

With that said, Max picks up a stone and tosses it towards the protective fiery aura. In a matter of seconds, the rock was instantly incinerated into ashes. Tai was taken back. 

"Whoa, there's no way we're crossing through that," Takato said. "Unless you're some sort of human torch." 

"Dad, what if you were to evolve straight into Omega X? Shouldn't he able to withstand such heat extremes?" 

"The thing is we're not even sure if I'm able to with my body reduced to a kid. My body might not be well adapted to taking such a form." 

"You have to at least try. You were ten years old when you first became Omega X." 

"True, which means I'll have to work extra hard to regain that form." 

"Hey, why don't you just leave this to us? We could use that Omega X to help us deal with that Mystical Dragon," Kouji suggested. 

"Don't worry. We should be able to put out this fire," Tommy said. 

"Ok, guys. Give it a shot," Tai replied. 

"Let's give it a shot, Renamon." 

"As you wish." 

The younger children pulled out their D-Tectors and quickly scan them through their hands. Zoe unleashes the spirit of the legendary warrior of wind. 

"Exeucte! Spirit Evolution!" 

Zoe's clothes ripped away as she was instantly in the form of a winged fairy. 

"Kazemon!!" 

Next, Kouji uses his D-Tector to activate the spirit of the legendary warrior of light. 

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" 

Standing in Kouji's place is a humanoid wolf digimon with blue armor covering nearly his entire body. The warrior wielded two laser sabers and sheaths them on his back. 

"Lobomon!!" 

Finally, Tommy was the last of the group to activate his ancient spirit: the spirit of the legendary warrior of ice. 

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" 

Now in Tommy's place is a white, snow bear with a green hat over his head, a green backpack and boot accessories. His face was very much different from his fellow legendary warriors because it looked rather cartoonish in appearance. 

"Kumamon!!" 

Takato pulls out a card and scans it through his D-Ark. Guilmon was getting a power boost rather than an evolution. 

"Card Slash! Power Activate!" 

Going along with Takato's strategy, Rika pulls out a card and slashes it through her coveted D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Yuki Agumon's Frozen Wind!" 

"This is what I'm talking about!" Tai exclaimed. "On my mark, set, FIRE!" 

Kazemon and Guilmon were the first to volunteer by firing away their most useful techniques. Guilmon shoots a blast from his mouth while Kazemon unleashed tornado waves from her hands. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

"Hurricane Wave!!" 

Lobomon, Kumamon and Renamon were then next to deliver some of their own techniques, which might even put up a greater resistance against the firewall. 

"Howling Laser!!" 

"Blizzard Blaster!!" 

"Frozen Wind!!" 

The combined frozen blast from both Kumamon and Renamon's copy of Yuki Agumon's attack was enough to at least open a small passage through the wall of fire. This gave Tai and Max the final opportunity to snatch the box. 

"Max! Grab the box when you still have time! Hurry!" 

"You got it!" 

Max powers up and flies over through the gaping wall hole. He flies around into a u-turn and snatches the box in a matter of seconds. The boy saw that the hole was closing up faster than it already was. 

"Tai! He's not going to make it through!" Agumon calls out. 

"Hang in there, Max! We're coming!" Tai exclaimed. 

However, Max simply smirked as he sends out an invisible ki force that opens an even wider gap within the wall. The group was simply stunned by the boy's sudden ability to manipulate strong ki at such a very young age. 

_"Wow, I actually pulled that off?!"_ Max thought. _"Maybe I should have put more force into that."_

The boy managed to fly through the gaping hole and lands in front of the group. Max held the mystic box in place and drops it to the floor. 

"That was close, Max," Takato said. "You almost had us scared!" 

"Ah, sorry for that guys. At least we got what we're looking for," the boy said. 

"Let's not get too hasty," Lobomon retorted. "For all we know, it could be a trap." 

"Hey, don't jinx us," Kazemon snapped. "Go ahead, Max. Open it." 

Max slowly opens the lid of the box and peers through to find a levitating orb. It was glowing with a light purple aura and this caught Max's attention. 

"Great job, Max! We've just snared the third digicore!" 

"That makes two for our side and one for Takuya's group. If they can at least manage to find the last one, they'll save us the trouble. It's wonder there hasn't been anyone capable of capturing the digicores. Those bones we found were most likely collectors attempting to take the core for their own selfish greed," Agumon explained. 

"That's a very good observation," Rika said. "Now that we have it, can we get the hell out of here? You even said this place was going to set off." 

"True. C'mon, guys! We're heading back to the Toucanmon Resort!" Tai calls out. 

"Yay! I could use a little nappy time," Guilmon said. "What about you Ta-" 

Suddenly, Guilmon felt a strange presence within the volcano's interior and quickly growls under his breath. Takato took notice of his partner's sudden aggression. The same was happening with Renamon. 

"Guilmon? What is it?" 

"Rika. There's something else within these chambers," Renamon replied. 

"I'm picking up a ki, Tai. I don't like this." 

"Is it the dragon, Agumon?" 

"No, it's far different from that of the dragon we've encountered." 

"You guys! Take a look up ahead!" Max calls out. 

Max points out to a massive scorpion-like monster with blue emerald-like eyes embedded on its face. It's mouth contained an array of shark-like teeth and it's stinger was equipped with a blade-like tip coated with deadly venom. 

"Damn! I knew it was too good to be true!" Lobomon cursed. 

"So my observation was wrong," Agumon said. "It was that monster that devoured and left those pile of bones." 

"Who cares what it is, I say we attack it head on! Who's with me?!" Max said. 

"Hold on, Max. Let's not even waste our energy on this thing. We're here to collect the digicore and that's it," Tai said. "This place is going to blow, so we better get out of here! Move out!" 

"And make sure our hungry friend doesn't follow our lead," said Max. 

With that said, the group headed out through the exit passage of the central section of the volcano. The scorpion beast was hot on their trails with deadly intentions. The roof of the volcano started to collapse one by one. Tai saw the opening to the outside and manages to run through it. Soon, everyone else caught up with the leader. Guilmon and Agumon fire away their fire blasts to create a rockslide. This way it would prevent the scorpion from escaping. 

"All right! Now that we have him out of the way, we can get back to the resort in one piece," Takato sighed. 

"Um, guys. I think we better reconsider," Max said. 

"Why say that, Max?" Tai asked. 

"Take a good look behind you. Our scaly friend is back." 

They turned around to find themselves standing in front of the five-headed dragon beast. Yes, the Mystical Dragon has found Tai's group and sets it's sights on the black digicore. The monster roars angrily as he blew flames towards their direction. Lobomon, Kazemon and Kumamon were able to fend off the flames with their attacks. 

"Hurricane Wave!!" 

"Lobo Kendo!!" 

"Blizzard Blaster!!" 

Guilmon and Renamon were ready to attack as their Tamers pulled out their evolution upgrade cards. 

"Card Slash!! Evolution!!" 

**Matrix Evolution**

"Guilmon chou shinka!! War Growlmon!!" 

"Renamon chou shinka!! Taomon!!" 

Standing in place of the rookies, the cyborg and the Taoist warrior headed over to aid Lobomon and Kumamon. War Growlmon activates his ultimate attack and his chest plates open up. 

"Atomic Blaster!!" 

Taomon unleashed a paintbrush and forms a Kanji lettering in the form of a column of light. 

"Talisman Overwrite!!" 

The Tamer digimon fired their patented attacks at the multi-headed monster, but it was not strong enough to slow it down. The dragon turned its attention over to Tai and Max. Lately, the monster has had its eyes set on those with Kamiya blood. First Kari. Now her own brother and nephew. 

"Dad, remember when Kari sent us that e-mail concerning how Kari was the destined warrior. Well, what if there are more than one destined heroes? What if this dragon is after us. Doesn't that make it pretty obvious?" Max stated promptly. 

"You know something. You're right. Why is this dragon really after us? Maybe it finally has a taste of choosing its challengers. I'll give the devil it's due for good taste," Tai said. 

"Then let's attack it and get this over with!" Max exclaimed. 

"Hold on, Max. Let's not get too hasty yet." 

However, it was much too late for Tai to prevent his son from committing the course of action he was about to take. The boy flies up and lands on top of the dragon's head. 

"Max! Get down from there!" Tai calls out. 

"That kid is crazy!" Kazemon exclaimed. 

"I've got this one under control. Don't worry, guys!" Max responded. "All right, dragon breath. Why are you so interested in my family? What do you see in us? Maybe you see as you're greatest threat? I don't know this whole deal with the destined warrior, but I want you to leave my family alone. Got it?" 

The beast responds by blowing out a wave of flames towards the boy's direction. Max phases away from the fire blast and delivers a diving head butt, which knocks the multi-headed monster back a few yards. 

"That's it! We're going in, Agumon! Let's give the digital fusion a try!" 

"Right!" 

With that said, Agumon struggles to gain enough energy to enable him and his partner to merge with one another. After a few tries, Agumon's body starts to emit an orange aura. Tai sighs in relief as his partner successfully summoned the power to fusion evolve. However, his relieves were silenced as Agumon quickly evolved straight to War Greymon. 

"Huh? Hey, I thought we were going to fuse, Agumon!" 

"Sorry, Tai. Omega X isn't needed for this. This dragon is weak compared to the foes we've faced in the past. Besides, Kari stated that this creature has no malice in its heart. We can't kill it." 

"But we can knock it unconscious." 

"You bet." 

"Then show her what you've got!" 

"Hang in there, Max! I'm coming!" the mega digimon cries out. 

"Hey, Tai. How was Agumon able to digivolve into mega?" Takato asked. "How can he while Guilmon and Renamon have no luck?" 

"My guess is that bio-merging and fusion are pretty much limited in this Digital World." 

"That's not true, because I have the ability to fuse my human and beast spirits," Lobomon said. 

"What? Beast spirit?" Tai said. "You mean fusion works in this world?" 

"It sure does," replied Kumamon. 

"There's no reason why Guilmon and Renamon shouldn't have been able to merge with their partners," Kazemon said. "They ought to be able to." 

"Tai! Look!" Guilmon calls out. 

The leader turns to find War Greymon and Max blitzing around the beast. War Greymon uses his time warp technique to appear in front of the dragon and cups his hands together. 

"TERRA-" 

Slowly, an orange orb of energy forms in the mega's hands. Max flies away as War Greymon unleashed a massive wave towards the dragon. 

"BEAM!!" 

The blast managed to cover nearly the entire landscape and it looked as though it would destroy everything within its path. However, War Greymon knew his overwhelming ki blast would destroy the island, so he curves his attack and puts full focus on the dragon. The blast easily sends the dragon soaring up into the heavens. Luckily, the mega held back what looked like a small portion of his strength. 

"Yeah! Way to go, War Greymon!" Max cheered. 

"Thank god you moved that blast and directed it towards the dragon. We all could have been done in by that blast," Tai said. 

Looking on from afar, Lobomon, Kazemon and Kumamon looked on with stunned looks on their faces. 

_"Hold the phone! Is this guy really a mega?! He seems beyond that level!"_ Lobomon thought. 

"Look up there! The dragon is getting away again!" Rika points out. 

The group looks up to find that the Mystical Dragon was soaring off into the distance once again. War Greymon flies down and powers down his aura. 

"You were great out there, War Greymon!" Max said. 

"That was just a little taste of what I have left to offer," the mega responded. "Wait until a real challenge pops out of nowhere." 

"At least we have the third digicore in our possession," said Tai. "That's all that matters to me at the moment." 

"Three down and four more to go," Takato said. "I just hope Takuya and the others can get to that last digicore in time." 

_"With only one more digicore to find, we're only one step away to restoring my age,"_ Tai thought. _"But then again, we still have to end up fighting the dragon in the end. I have a feeling this thing is merely testing us until the final confrontation. That's when we'll spring out our ultimate weapon: Omega X."_

Feeling disappointed, Tai hopes the next confrontation with the Mystical Dragon will be the final straw. On the bright side of things, the crew has captured the third digicore. With only one more to go, will they eventually restore Tai's age? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey everyone! We're just down to the last digicore and we anticipate the final showdown with the Mystical Dragon! Hopefully this time it's the final confrontation! 

Kari: Tai! We're reunited and look what we've got! The last digicore. 

Takuya: Which means we'll have to fight the Mystical Dragon. 

Takato: This is it everyone! Digivolve into you're highest levels! We're ending this now! 

Tai: I can't wait to bring back ol' Omega X into the fray. 

Max: But we can't kill it or else we'll be considered murderers. 

Tai: The dragon is changing into a new form… into some sort of goddess? 

Takuya: So the Mystical Dragon is a she? I knew it had some maternal instincts, but I never knew it was female. 

Rika: Not all woman want to be portrayed as maternal. I'm a perfect example of that. 

Keke: Next time on D-Frontier Fusion, episode seven! 

**The Final Digicore Found! The Mystical Dragon's True Form is Unveiled!**

Mystical Dragon Goddess: I have a deep ominous message of a new threat that is about to surface on the Digital World… 

Tai: A new threat? What does she mean by that? 

******************************************************************** 

Coral: A new threat is on the horizon. I wonder what you have in store for us. 

SSJ4T: You'll just have to find that out by chapter eight and you'll know what I'm talking about. By that point, I'll be using some new fusions for our heroes. You'll finally get to see Davis and Veemon in their new fusion form, which is even more powerful than Imperialdramon. 

Coral: And don't forget the eventual debut of Digital Fusion level four for our beloved Omega X. 

SSJ4T: More information on this Mystical Dragon Goddess on the next chapter. Until then, peace out! 

******************************************************************** 


	7. The Final Digicore Found! The Mystical D...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Lady Moinanea is a character I've created for this story._

SSJ4T: Hey, everyone! Again, I'd like to say that I'm sorry that this fic is late, but school has been a pain. 

Coral: Why don't you let me write you're fics? 

SSJ4T: No thanks. Besides, you'd probably write about yourself. 

Coral: Oh, c'mon. I'm not that selfish. ^-^ 

SSJ4T: Whatever, anyway I have the next chapter to the Black Digicores Saga. This will finally end the confrontation with the Mystical Dragon and we will get to see what it's true identity looks like. Without further ado, on with the fic! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The Final Digicore Found! The Mystical Dragon's True Form is Unveiled!**

**Flame Terminal**

The village in Flame Terminal has been rebuilt along with many other homes after the Digital World was restored. The native villagers have been living their lives in peace since then. 

Sitting on a chair with a book in hand is a tiny, creamed-colored digimon with beady, black eyes, a pink skirt-like clothing wrapped around his waist and a gray snout pasted on his face. The digimon spoke on a slight, British accent while reading what looked like a novel. 

"Finally, I've managed to publish my novel. Now I'm looking to become a best selling author. I really do miss Takuya and the kids…" 

"Bokomon! Oh, Bokomon!" 

"Oh, no… That voice… It's none other than… you, Neemon!" 

Bokomon turns to find a yellow rabbit digimon with a pair of red pants and his eyes were completely shut as if he had fallen sleep. Neemon took a glance over at Bokomon's published book. 

"Hey, you finished you're book! Can I see it?" 

"Wait for you're turn…" 

"Did you manage to put me in there like you promised…" 

"Umm… Yes, you're mentioned…" 

"Ah! Cool!" 

"You know, Neemon. Everything here has been quite boring if you ask me. It's been a long time since Takuya and the children departed from the Digital World." 

"Yep. I really miss them. Hey, why don't we call them over?" 

"Nenkump-poop! How are we supposed to contact them if we don't have access to the human world?!" 

"Oh, I forgot…" 

Just then, the pair looked out towards the heavens as a massive figure was flying in the distance. Bokomon took out his binoculars to take a closer view of the mysterious figure. 

"Bokomon? Who is it?" 

"Hush." 

The figure turned out to be a massive flying reptile with massive hawk-like wings, a metallic helmet over its face, a crimson body and a pair of horns on the sides of it's head. Bokomon's eyes widened and quickly recognized the monster. He then turned to find a brown-haired woman and a little girl with a Gatomon, a young man and a blue-haired boy riding on the back of an Xveemon; not to mention a beetle-like warrior. 

"Neemon! Neemon! They're here!" 

"Who? Santa Claus?" 

"Wrong!" 

Bokomon pulls on Neemon's pants and causes it whiplash the rabbit digimon. 

"Ow! Hey, I told you not to do that again…" 

"They're here, Neemon! It's Takuya and the gang! They're back!" 

"Ah! Cool! They're back!" 

"Well, I've only caught a glimpse of Burning Greymon, Beetlemon and Kouichi. I wonder where the other children are? And who are these new fellows along with them?" 

"We'll see once we ask them. Here they come!" 

********************************************************************* 

In a matter of moments, Neemon and Bokomon gathered a large digimon crowd together as they cheered on for the arrival of the Digital World's heroes. Neemon held up a **Welcome Back, Heroes** sign while others simply chanted. 

Burning Greymon was the first to notice and formed a grin on his face. Everyone soon realized that they were about to receive a grand welcome by the natives of the Flame Village 

"Hey, you know these guys?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah. We nearly saved their village against the Royal Knights," Burning Greymon replied. "Even though they had lost their home before, we made up for it by restoring the entire Digital World." 

"Wow. You guys are pretty popular here," Davis said. "If only I received a welcome everywhere I go." 

"Davis. You would have to pull something out of you're ass in order to do that. We haven't had a good track record for quite a while," Xveemon said. 

"Well thank you for supporting me," retorted Davis. 

"It's ok, Davis. I'm sure you'll commit a heroic deed one of these days," Keke said. "Who knows?" 

"I'm not about to give up. I will become a legendary hero." 

"Wow, this sure is a welcoming committee," Beetlemon said. 

"Look! It's Neemon and Bokomon!" Kouichi points out. 

"Legendary Warriors! Welcome back!" Bokomon calls out. "We missed you!" 

"Surprised to see us?" Burning Greymon asked. 

As soon as the group landed at the center of the village, the digimon crowded around the heroes. Takuya and JP de-evolved from their digimon forms as Bokomon and Neemon leaped into their arms. 

"Whoa! Hold on there!" Takuya said. "It's good to see you guys again." 

"You don't realize how long I've been anticipating you're return!" Bokomon cried. "We never thought we'd see you again." 

"It's better than not ever seeing us again," JP replied. 

"Wow, who are these guys? Are they new friends of yours?" Neemon points out to Kari, Keke, and Davis. 

"Yeah. We pretty have a lot to discuss," Kouichi replied. "Believe me. You'll get a better understanding of why we were summoned back into the Digital World." 

"Well, I'm up for it. I was going to ask you that same question. Why did you come back to the Digital World?" Bokomon asked with curiosity. 

********************************************************************* 

After nearly half an hour of explanation, the children had discussed their newest mission. Bokomon was getting a better understanding and was quite familiar with the black digicores. 

"I see. You brought to find these four black digicores? So, it's true. They aren't a myth. There hasn't been any information based on them and I always regarded them as a myth. Then again, the Legendary Warriors were once again summoned. So anything is possible." 

"That's right and we were sent by Shintomon to assist them," Kari said. 

"I can't believe you know THE Shintomon. I never really thought there would be other Digital Worlds." 

"Tell us, Bokomon. Do you happen to have any idea of where we can find the last digicore. It's imperative that we know," said Kouichi. 

"I'm afraid I don't know. I've never seen one before…" 

"Here, we have one so far," Keke said while holding out a digicore. 

"Is that what I think it is?!" Bokomon asked. "A Black Digicore!" 

"Yeah and our friends already have two," Davis replied. 

"Unfortunately, I have not seen one. They would have to be rare to find," Bokomon said. "And this village certainly doesn't contain many rare artifacts from what I've studied." 

"Yeah and we had better find it before the Mystical Dragon beats us to it first," Gatomon replied. 

"Speaking of which, we have to call up Tai and let him know where we are," Takuya said. "That way we can work this thing out together and find that last digicore." 

"To restore my brother's age," Kari said. "He really needs it." 

"um, Bokomon…" Neemon muttered. "Bokomon…" 

"What?" 

"Thought I should tell you that some of our friends just found this black, shiny orb thingy outside the Trailmon station." 

"A black, shiny orb thingy. Neemon, what did I tell you about call things 'thingies'… Oh my heavens! Did you just say a black orb?!" 

"A shiny black one. Yeah, that's right." 

"That has to be the last digicore! It's been here the whole time?!" the group exclaimed. 

"I just find out a while ago," Neemon replied. 

"Well, guys. We're in luck," said Davis. "I say we take that orb and we'll just wait for Tai's group to get here." 

"I can't believe we were upped by a rabbit and his buddies," Veemon muttered. 

"As least we have what we're looking for, that's all that matters to me," Kari said. 

"Yay! I'll get to see Max again!" Keke squealed happily. 

"All right, guys. Let's get moving. I've just received an e-mail from my brother," said Kari. "He and the gang are on their way over." 

"That's great. Neemon, show us where they found the digicore," Davis ordered. 

Neemon nods and led the group out from Neemon's front door. They were heading off past the Trailmon station and outside a rock formation. A group of digimon was gathered at their latest "discovery". 

"Is that where the digicore was found?" JP said. "I never thought we'd find it here of all places." 

"Let us take a look," Takuya said as he walks by the digimon. 

"Is it the digicore?" Gatomon calls out. 

The goggle boy bends down and snatches up the black orb. He viewed its magnificence and grinned like a two-year-old. 

"You bet you're ass we found out! Our mission is complete!" Takuya announced. 

"All right! I can't believe how easy this mission turned out to be!" Davis exclaimed. 

"I wouldn't say that. You forget that the Mystic Dragon is going to be looking for that digicore," Kari pointed out. 

"Then, we must stand guard," Kouichi said. "If anything, we'll simply evolve into our beast forms." 

"Good thinking. Our human forms didn't do much to put any damage on that thing," Takuya replied. "Wait until everyone else arrives, then we'll attack with a full on assault." 

"As long as we don't kill it," Kari said. "Let's just do whatever we can to protect the digi cores, but at the same time spare the dragon." 

"But you're that destined warrior, Kari," Davis said. "You have to make that choice. Either destroy it or spare it." 

"And I'm standing with my decision." 

"I sure hope it's the wise decision," Bokomon replied. 

Suddenly, the digimon felt an incoming amount of ki arriving from different directions. Gatomon was the first to detect it. Kari takes notice of this and kneels beside her. 

"What is it, Gatomon?" 

"They're here!" 

"Tai and the others? They're here?" 

"Yep. Look!" 

As soon as she said that, the group looked up and found War Greymon flying over the distance. Tai and Max wave out to their comrades. Along with them was Kazemon. She carried along Kumamon and Lobomon. Rika rode on Taomon's back while Takato was aboard War Growlmon. 

"Way to go, guys! We thought you'd never come!" Davis calls out. 

War Greymon lands down with Tai and Max. Keke rushes over towards the young boy and applies a hug on him. Max's eyes bulge out as he gasped for air. 

"Ack! You're choking me, Kek!" 

"Tai! We found the last digicore!" Takuya calls out. "Isn't that just great?! Now we can go meet with Ophanimon!" 

"I'm only one step away from regaining my age," Tai sighed in relief. "Man, I'm sure going to miss being a kid." 

"Tai, you already were a kid as a man," Kari chuckled. "You'll never change." 

"Better being a kid than a bore," the goggle head leader said. "Well, Max. Ready to get going?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Wait a second you guys!" Bokomon calls out. 

"What is it, Bokomon?" Kazemon asked. 

"How about a group picture?" 

With that said, everyone else fell back in complete embarrassment. Bokomon looks on with a rather cheesy grin on his face. 

"Bokomon," Lobomon muttered. 

"What? I need some pictures for my scrap book." 

"Can I be in the group picture?" Neemon asked. "Oh, Please. Oh, please." 

"Ok! Ok! You get to be in the group picture too!" 

"Yay!" 

Just then, War Greymon and the other digimon felt a disturbing ki in the air. They looked about for the source of the huge ki. 

"War Greymon?" Tai asked. "We have company don't we?" 

"Yes. I can feel the Mystic Dragon. It's heading this way." 

"Figures, that monster just won't give up!" Takato exclaimed. "Ready for another round, War Growlmon?" 

"You bet!" 

"Taomon, we're going to give this our best shot!" Rika said. 

"I won't let you down, Rika." 

"Hold on a minute you guys! Gatomon and I will take this beast," Kari said. 

"Wait a minute. You want a shot at this dragon?!" Tai asked frantically. "That thing was out for Max and I." 

"Don't forget Shamanmon said himself that I'm the destined warrior that is prophesized to defeat it once and for all." 

"But, Aunt Kari… I think this monster is out for the three of us. Call me crazy, but it might do something with that fact that we're all Kamiyas." 

"You know the kid has a point," Kouichi said. 

"You sure you guys want to lend a hand?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah. You know how much I want this," Tai said. "Besides, War Greymon hasn't had good action lately and I'd like to see what new tricks he has up his sleeve." 

"Hey, dad. How about we surprise this thing with a little ol' Omega X action!" Max suggested. "We'll win in a snap for sure." 

"Nah, that would be too easy," Tai replied. "Let's make this battle interesting." 

"Besides, we're not too sure if we can merge, Tai. Takato and Rika were unable to bio-merge with their partners. That should also apply for us." 

"Damn, you're right, War Greymon. But it never hurts to try." 

Suddenly, the massive multi-headed dragon came soaring down from the heavens as it leveled parts of the train terminal with fire blasts. Digimon villagers started to evacuate from the site as fire started collecting. Fortunately, local digimon were able to find sources of water to put the flames out. 

"Oh no! The village! Not again!" Neemon and Bokomon exclaimed. 

The dragon focuses its attention on Tai and Takuya's groups. Its eyes were set on every one of the digimon and the four digicores. The fated battle was set and whoever survived would claim the right to hold the four black digicores. 

"Here it comes, you guys!" Takuya calls out. "Don't worry, Tai. We'll take it from here! Spirit evolve you guys!" 

[Play "With the Will" during Spirit Evolution Sequence] 

Takuya, Kouichi and JP pulled out their D-Tectors one by one. They scanned them across their hands and activated their Beast Spirits in the process. 

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" 

Takuya was transformed into a fiery beast with a pair of massive, eagle-like wings and his body was covered by red armor. A face helmet engulfed his face with a pair of horns on each side and another horn on the front part. 

"Burning Greymon!!" 

Kouichi was transformed into a dark lion beast with black armor and a yellow mane wrapped around his neck. 

"JagerLowemon!!" 

JP was transformed into a tank machine with the head similar to a rhinoceros beetle. A pair of arm cannons appeared at each hand and his 'horn stag' was actually a cannon. The walking tank stood alongside his comrades. 

"Metal Kabuterimon!" 

"Now it's our turn!" Kumamon said. 

"Slide Evolution!" 

Kazemon, Kumamon and Lobomon had now evolved straight into their beast forms. In place of Lobomon is a modified version of Metal Garurumon only with a lighter shade and smaller size. Standing in Kumamon's place is a gigantic snow beast with massive horns and a pair of battle-axes. Kazemon evolved into a much mature creature with scantily clad battle clothing, blue hair and a mask to cover her face. 

"Kendo Garurumon!" 

"Korikkakumon!" 

"Zephrymon!" 

The six legendary warriors stood in front of the battle lines. War Growlmon and Taomon soon stepped up to even up the plane field. Neemon and Bokomon could only look on with ecstatic looks. They were reliving the nostalgia dream of the reunion of the spirits. 

"Look at this, Neemon! I never thought I'd see this happen." 

"Me either. You ought to write another book on this, Bokomon." 

"That's not such a bad idea. I'll even include these kind strangers and their digimon. My first chapter will be…" 

"Bokomon. You and Neemon better get out of here," Tai said. "Things are going to get really ugly." 

"You're right. Let's get out of here, Neemon!" 

"But I want to some the action!" 

"We'll watch from a safe distance!" 

Bokomon drags Neemon away from the battlegrounds. This would allow the digimon to attack the dragon with everything they have. There would be no holding backs from either side. 

"Ok, the village seems to have cleared," Davis said. "I say we rumble!" 

"Ok, guys! The coast is clear! Give everything you've got!" Max calls out. "I can't wait to see these legendary warriors fight." 

"All right, guys! Let's how 'em what Legendary Warriors are all about!" Burning Greymon calls out. 

["With the Will" fades] 

"Yeah!" they exclaimed in unison. 

"Takato! I'm joining them!" War Growlmon said. "Wish me luck!" 

"Like you ever need it, pal!" 

"Kick some ass, Taomon!" 

War Growlmon and Taomon charge out to join the Legendary Warriors to fight off the Mystical Dragon and defend the Flame Village. Tai, Max, Davis, Keke and Kari all looked on from the sidelines. 

The Mystical Dragon quickly maneuvers away as the digimon charged in for the attack. Fortunately, Burning Greymon turned and shoots out a wave of flames that managed to stun the dragon. 

"Wild Fire Tsunami!!" 

"Mystic Wave!!" 

The Mystical Dragon pulled out all the stops by unleashing blasts from each mouth and combined them together. The waves managed to extinguish the flames. Zephrymon was next to make her move. 

"Hurricane Hail!!" 

The dragon spreads it's massive wings and started to blow back the hail, which the digimon had created. Zephrymon is sent crashing back due to her attack being deflected back. 

"Lupine Laser!!" 

The dragon turns and is blasted by Kendo Garurumon's patented attack. JagerLowemon leaps out from out of nowhere and unleashes a deadly slash on the dragon. The beast screeches as a claw slash was left on its middle head. JagerLowemon and Kendo Garurumon were just about to make their next attack, but the dragon had quickly recovered from the assault. It's second head raises and unleashes a blue fiery wave. The digimon jumped away as the blast impacts towards the ground they had stood. 

The Mystical Dragon charges forth at Kendo Garurumon and delivers a tail swipe. JagerLowemon rushes over to tend to his fallen digimon comrade. 

"Kendo Garurumon! Are you okay?" 

"Yes… This thig packs quite a wallop." 

"I think you and Burning Greymon ought to fusion evolve." 

"Good idea… But I don't think fire breath is going to want to wait for us to pull off that trick." 

"We'll buy you enough time then." 

Korikkakumon leaps over the dragon and goes to ram his axes into the beast's hide. Unfortunately, the Mystical Dragon saw it coming and delivers a painful tail swipe, which sent Korikkakumon flying backwards. Metal Kabuterimon was next as he was powering up his cannon. 

"Eat this! Bolo Thunder!!" 

The multi-headed beast maneuvers away from the blast and fires multiple fire blasts. Unable to avoid the shots due to his massive size, Metal Kabuterimon was on the receiving end of multiple blasts. 

"Things aren't looking good," Keke said. 

"C'mon War Growlmon! Taomon! It's up to you now!" Tai calls out. _"If they fail, then we'll possibly have to bring out our trump card."_

War Growlmon charges forward and collides with the dragon. The titans struggle while the ground around them was being crushed. The dragon's multiple heads began an array of fire blasts that started to push War Growlmon back. The cyborg digimon sliced his way through the blasts and rams his blades into the dragon. 

"Radiation Blades!!" 

However, the beast saw this coming and lashes it's tail out. War Growlmon struggled as the tail began to wrap itself around the cyborg as if it were a constrictor. The dragon started putting the tightening grasp on War Growlmon. 

"War Growlmon! Fight out of it! You can do it!" Takato calls out. 

The deafening cries of War Growlmon echoes throughout the heavens as the beast applied more pressure. Taomon flew from another corner and summons her paintbrush. She then waves it in a poetic manner and forms a large Kanji symbol in front of her. 

"Talisman Overwrite!!" 

The spell cast attack came showering down upon the Mystical Dragon with great velocity. The dragon turned and was struck across its middle head. The beast screams out ferociously and began to lash out ruthlessly. It loosened its grip on War Growlmon and drops the ultimate digimon. Taomon flies out towards War Growlmon and they quickly regrouped. War Growlmon shook the 'cobwebs' out from his head and faced off against the enemy. 

"That was close!" Takato sighed with relief. "Taomon saved him in the nick of time! Um, Rika?" 

"We're not out of the neck of the woods just yet." 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Take a look behind you, goggle head." 

The boy turns the other corner and watches as the Mystical Dragon charges up for an attack. Taomon and War Growlmon moved out into different directions. The beast's body was emitting a turquoise aura and each of its heads were flaring up red flashes. War Growlmon's chest armor opened up and a massive red ball of energy started to build up. It then was condensed into a massive wave of red energy and it's full force connected with the Mystical Dragon. 

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!" 

The blast not only struck the Mystical Dragon head on, but it pushed it back through the ground. The dragon was plowed through the concrete as the beam was sent soaring up into the heavens. The beam explodes as soon as it reaches the atmosphere and dissipates into a shower of lights. Takato looks on with a proud grin as War Growlmon stood above the fallen dragon. 

"Way to go! That ought have knocked some sense into it!" Takato cries out. "We did it… No… It can't be…" 

The boy's happy cries were soon replaced by nervous stutters. Rika was also beginning to notice something about the situation. Her eyes widened in utter shock as she saw the Mystical Dragon rising up before it's very feet with very little battle scars. War Growlmon couldn't believe his very eyes. 

"No! I struck her head on!" War Growlmon exclaimed. "That should have deleted her…" 

"I understand now," Burning Greymon said. "This dragon's will to live is what is keeping it moving. It will not rest until it has regained the digicores." 

"Yeah, he's got a point," Tai said. "Besides, we were the ones who provoked it." 

"So, what now? Can't we reason with it?" Max asked. 

"No, we have to knock some sense into it before we can do anything of the sort," Kendo Garurumon said. "Burning Greymon! It's de-evolve to our human forms and summon forth Fusion Evolution." 

"Yeah, good idea!" 

With that said, Burning Greymon and Kendo Garurumon's bodies were quickly being rewritten in fractal code. Their size was reduced to the size of children. Now standing in their place were Takuya and Kouji. Both of them held out their D-Tector in order to prepare themselves for their next evolution. 

"This ought to be interesting," Kari said. "I wonder if fusion will work for them." 

"It's worth a shot," Davis replied. 

[Fusion Evolution dub instrumental theme] 

Takuya held his D-Tector and scans it across his hand. A twist of fractal data started to twirl all around Takuya's body as he prepared for his evolution. 

"Execute!! Fusion Evolution!!" 

The boy's clothes were ripped away as the spirits of his beast and human forms encircled him. Standing in the boy's place was a red armored warrior with a wave of shaggy, orange fiery hair. His face looked exactly like Agunimon. On his back was a pair of eagle-like wings, which were thanks in part of Burning Greymon. His elbow blades glistened with a wave of fire torching at the sides of his body. The warrior lets out a war cry and calls out his name. 

"Aldamon!!" 

Next, Kouji held his D-Tector and did the same as Takuya did before him. A twist of data engulfed his body. 

"Exeucte!! Fusion Evolution!!" 

Kouji's clothes were torn away as the data engulfed nearly his entire body. His beast and human spirits encircled him as they combined into one powerful force. In place of Kouji is a light-blue armored warrior with a tuft of dirty blonde hair behind his armored head. His face was very much similar to that of Lobomon. However, there was now a blade sword that materialized in his hand. This was thanks in part to Kendo Garurumon's tail. The tail had now become a weapon for battle. The warrior fires away a blast from tiny arm cannon embedded within the digimon's left hand. The new warrior lets out his own war cry and calls out his name. 

"Beowulfmon!!" 

[Theme ends] 

Max and Keke looked on with their eyes sparkling before their very eyes. Davis was quite impressed with Veemon looking on. Tai and Kari smiled at the sight. 

"Wow! Now that's awesome!" Max calls out. "Hey, dad! You think we ought to show them Omega X now?" 

"Not yet, Max. I think they should handle this. We'll be sure to back them up in case that dragon decides to turn up the heat." 

"I never thought I'd see another group of kids perform such a technique," Kari said. 

"Yeah, but they're still nowhere near Omega X in strength," Gatomon said. "But I'll give it to these guys. They've raised their ki nearly five-fold." 

"Incredible. I assume they're already past the mega level," Veemon said. 

"Could be a possibility," War Greymon replied. 

Back on the battlefield, Aldamon and Beowulfmon stood their ground with new power coursing through their bodies. The Mystic Dragon kept its pair of eyes on the duo with keen interest. One head started off by firing a massive fire blast. The newly evolved duo leaped away and allowed the blast to penetrate through the ground. 

The other legendary warriors rose to their feet as they watched their comrades battling it out with the Mystic Dragon. JagerLowemon was fortunate to revive the other three. 

"Takuya and Kouji just fusion evolved. That should at least give them a fighting chance," JagerLowemon said. 

"Good. C'mon, Takuya. Kouji," Zephrymon said under her breathe. 

The dragon unleashed an array of fire blasts from each head repeatedly. Aldamon flies up and swerved around the heads and directed each blast towards the dragon itself. Beowulfmon charges forth and holds out his double-edge blade and summons forth a wolf-shaped energy wave. 

"Frozen Hunter!!" 

The wolf-shaped energy wave plows towards the dragon and struck it hard across it's unshielded chest. Aldamon forms a large fiery sphere in front of him and launches it at the same direct spot. 

"Solar Wind Destroyer!!" 

The massive sphere struck the dragon and knocks it back with great force. Their combined attack was nearly equal to that of War Growlmon's Atomic Blaster. Takato and War Growlmon looked on with utter surprise at the events. 

"They did it, Takato!" 

"Not just yet. All they did was weaken it, right?" 

"I suppose." 

"They did," Taomon replied while levitating down near Rika. "Now it's only a matter of time before Tai can launch out his own attack." 

"He better make up his mind then," said Rika. "Because our good old friend is thirsty for more." 

"You've got to be kidding?!" Takato cries out. 

Everyone turned towards the rising Mystical Dragon. The monster rose from the smoke cloud and was lumbering with slight injuries. There were now cuts and bruises as a result from the previous assaults. 

"Damn it!" Aldamon cursed. "What's it going to take?" 

"Well, we can count out the possibility of evolving into Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. We need the other spirits in order to pull it off," Beowulfmon replied. 

"Hold it right there!!" Tai calls out and catches everyone off guard. 

"Tai? What do you have in mind?" Davis asked. 

"You need us to go out there and help?" 

"No. Kari. It's our turn," the goggle boy replied. "We're going to give this a shot." 

"Why?" 

"Don't tell me you forget. This thing wants us. After all, we're suppose ably the warriors destined to defeat this monster. Well, I say we live up to the legend's prophecy." 

"You're right! It's time we show everyone what we're truly capable of. Davis. I want you to keep an eye on Max and Keke." 

"But I want to go!" Max cries out. "That monster also had its sights set on me!" 

"It's too dangerous. It would be best for you to stay with Keke," said Gatomon. "Do that for us, please…" 

"All right, then. But if you guys get into trouble, I'm coming in to help!" 

"Deal," Tai said with a nod. "Ok, Kari! Let's move out!" 

"Gatomon! Digivolve!" 

[Play Digimon Adventure theme "Evolution"] 

"Gatomon Shinka!!" 

Gatomon's body started to grow into a large, female figure with a pair of angel wings on each side of her body. She is then covered with scantily clad clothing and a helmet forms over her face. A wave of golden, blonde hair came flowing down her back as the wind blew across it. 

"Angewomon!!" 

"All right, War Greymon! Let's move out!" Tai said as he hops onto his mega partner. 

"We'll follow them out, Angewomon!" replied Kari. 

As soon as they were ready, Angewomon and War Greymon flew off to battle out with and perhaps put the final blow to the Mystical Dragon. The beast lifts its head as it saw War Greymon forming a large orange sphere over it's head. 

"War Greymon! Don't try to kill her," Kari pleaded. "We only want to put it out unconscious. We need to know the truth behind this thing." 

"I was planning that from the start. I have this under control," the mega digimon replied while gathering more energy into his attack. 

"I hate to raid on you're parade, but it's preparing for an attack!" Angewomon calls out. 

"Damn! Where is this thing getting all of it's stamina?!" Tai exclaimed. "Ok, War Greymon! Let her have it!" 

"Angewomon!" 

With that said, Angewomon and War Greymon readied their attacks. Suddenly, they turned to find Xveemon already evolved and flying towards the Mystical Dragon. 

"Xveemon?! Davis, just what are you thinking?!" Kari calls out. 

"There's no way I'm going to be left out of the action! Let her have it, Xveemon!" 

"V-Laser!!" 

The blue-skinned dragon unleashes a massive blast that struck the Mystical Dragon's middle head. As a result of this, it allows the other two to launch their attacks. Tai saw this as their only opportunity to deliver the finishing blow. 

"Davis just left us an opening to attack! Thanks, Xveemon!" 

"Angewomon! Now!" 

Angewomon summons forth a bow and arrow created from an unknown source of energy. She then grabs the bow and pulls back with the arrow. War Greymon prepares to launch out his Terra Force attack. 

"Celestial Arrow!!" 

"Terra Force!!" 

The two attacks struck down the Mystical Dragon with massive force and sent it flying backwards. Tai saw another opening to attack and calls out to everyone within the battlefield. 

"Everyone! Launch you're attacks at once! Now before we lose this opportunity!" 

"You got it!" Takato calls out. "Do it, War Growlmon!!" 

The Legendary warriors were more than willing to use their patented techniques to put a stop to the Mystical Dragon's rampage. First to start off the fray were the Legendary Warriors. Aldamon and Beowulfmon were the first to attack. 

"Solar Wind Destroyer!!" 

"Frozen Hunter!!" 

"Frozen Arrowheads!!" 

"Hurricane Hail!!" 

"Bolo Thunder!!" 

"Ebony Blast!!" 

The multiple blasts combined into one massive sphere of energy and collided with the dragon. The monster unleashes a blood-curling scream after being struck. Next up were War Growlmon and Taomon. 

"Atomic Blaster!!" 

"Talisman Overwrite!!" 

Again, the Mystical Dragon was nailed by War Growlmon's patented attack and was nearly decimated by its sheer force. Taomon's attack also did not do any wonders for the beast. 

Neemon and Bokomon could only look on with satisfaction. Neemon was holding up Japanese fans over his head and danced in celebration. 

Xveemon was next as he fires away his V-Laser. Davis celebrated along with Keke and Max. Max looks up towards the heavens and felt War Greymon's ki increasing. 

"Go for it, guys! Let's hope you can pull it off this time!" 

"Now it's our turn," Tai said. "War Greymon. We're going to give this a try. Its time for some of our own fusion evolution!" 

With that said, Tai's body started to emit a bright, orange aura. War Greymon soon followed suite. Kari looks on as her brother was now going to perform the fusion with his digimon partner. 

_"Could they actually pull this off?! Could the fusion possibly work now?"_ Kari thought. 

The two were now merged into one form and a shroud of energy was completely masking his form. As soon as the light died down, a new figure stood in their place. The warrior had a helmet over his head that looked similar to War Greymon's. The symbol of courage was embedded on his forehead and his eyes were completely green like War Greymon's were. His clawed limbs had given away to forearms and fists. This brave shield was now a smaller set of armor that covered nearly his entire body. His face was still completely human despite the changes. However, due to his child size, he wasn't as tall as he used to be. 

"Wow! He did it! He actually did it!" Max cries out. "Way to go, dad!" 

Omega X turns to face the Mystical Dragon and gazes down upon on it with his eyes flaring up. The dragon stood on its hind legs and felt the increasing ki emitting from the warrior. Omega X cups his hands together and forms a ball of orange ki. 

"TER-RA.…" 

The Legendary Warriors were completely stunned beyond belief. Even Aldamon and Beowulfmon were surprised out of their wits. Bokomon was just as fascinated as ever and began researching anything related to Omega X. 

"Anything from the book, Bokomon?" Neemon asked. 

"Nothing. This is completely new to me! What a glorious sight! This warrior just might be even stronger than any of the legendary warriors!" 

"Wow, he looks so shiny…" Neemon muttered hypnotically. 

"Can you feel that, Aldamon?" Beowulfmon asked. "His power just skyrocketed." 

"No kidding! He's probably above even Lucemon in power!" Aldamon said. 

"You guys look as though as you are surprised," Takato said as he came walking up to them. "This is the destined warrior. Sure, Kari might have been a primary candidate, but you should never underestimate the power of a fusion warrior. They're very unpredictable." 

"But Shamamon said…" JagerLowemon said but soon stopped in mid-sentence. 

"Who cares what he said?" Rika replied. "All that matters is that the dragon is going down." 

Omega X stared down towards the Mystical Dragon with his beam increasing in mass. The beast never diverted its sight on the warrior as if it were gaining some sort of keen interest towards it. Suddenly, Omega X powers down and cancels out any chance of attacking. Kari was the first to notice this and questioned her brother's motives. 

"Tai! Why did you just cancel you're attack? What's the deal?!" 

"You guys didn't want to kill the dragon, right? Well, the dragon had managed to reach out to me telepathically." 

"Huh? You mean it's also psychic?" Aldamon asked. 

"You could say something like that," Omega X replied. Okay, guys. Hand me those digicores." 

"You want us to hand you the digicores?" Zephrymon asked. "But you don't realize how much crap we had to go through to get them." 

"Trust me on this one. It's the only way to help this dragon." 

"Is that a wise decision, brother?" 

"Yeah, Kari. I say it is. Now bring me those digicores." 

With that said, Takato walks over to the digicores and picks one up. Max snatches up two and Aldamon picks up one. The trio walked over to Omega X and lined up the four black digicores in front of him. 

"This is as you requested, right?" Omega X asked the wounded beast. 

The dragon replies with an assuring nod and lifted its middle head to gaze down upon the four digicores. Everyone stood back as the dragon rested its head on top of the digicores. Within a matter of moments, a bright aura coursed through the dragon's entire body. The group was stunned as they watched the dragon's size shrinking down to human size. 

"Tai. The dragon is changing," Takato said. "You mean to tell me…" 

"Yeah. The dragon needed the digicores to not just sustain it, but to help it eventually find a way to revert it back to its normal form." 

"So it wasn't a dragon all along?" Davis pondered. "Man, this is too confusing even for me." 

"Davis, you're always confused. Even about the simplest things," Xveemon said. 

As soon as the dragon's transformation was complete, the beast was no longer standing in its place. Now the beast had taken the form of a woman garbed in a white gown with green shoulder padding on both of her shoulders. Her chest is lined up with an array of beautiful golden gems with pieces of cloth hanging from each gem. Her face is gorgeous and nearly as pale as the clouds. Her eyes were green as the lush forests of the Digital World and her turquoise hair flowed back down to her knees. The group was stunned at the new form the Mystical Dragon had taken. 

"Whoa! Whoa! That's the Mystical Dragon?!" Aldamon exclaimed. 

"Man, here I thought the Digital World would be full of surprises," Metal Kabuterimon replied. 

"She's gorgeous," Zephrymon said. 

"You can say that again," Kari complimented. "So, you're the Mystical Dragon?" 

The mysterious woman nods in reply and sits up from the ground. She faced each and every one of the warriors. A pleasant smile forms on her pale face. 

"So, tell us. Are you the true form of the Mystical Dragon?" Omega X demanded. "We need to know why you were obsessed in these Black Digicores." 

"Yes, thanks to you I've been freed from my prison," the woman said. "I'm sorry I've caused you trouble." 

"Wait, we freed you from you're prison?" Davis asked. "Could you elaborate?" 

"Yes, I most certainly will. Allow me to introduce myself, warriors. I am Lady Moinanea, a deity to this Digital World." 

"You watched over the Digital World? But what happened to you? I thought the three Celestials were the watchers," said Beowulfmon. 

"Yes, you are partially correct, but you see it was Lucemon who sealed me here." 

"Lucemon? Man that guy really messed this world up," replied Aldamon. 

"For you see, Lucemon feared my power and sent hordes of minions to steal my Digital Cores. With the Digital Cores in their possession, they used a portion of their energy to trap me inside the body of a dragon and sealed me the very same cave where you've awoken me." 

"But how did mere minions seal you up? I thought you would have taken them apart with you're powers?" Omega X said. 

"Unfortunately, I am linked to these Digital Cores. If they are used against my will, then I am powerless to stop them. For you see I am the sole creator of these items." 

"Whoa, you're the creator?!" Takato said. "Now, it's starting to make sense." 

"However, I prophesied that a group of legendary heroes would vanquish Lucemon. I am grateful for you, Digi-Destined," Moinanea turned to face Aldamon and the other Legendary warriors. "You were the ones who defeated Lucemon and thus restored peace to the Digital World." 

"Well, now that you're back, shouldn't you like reclaim you're spot as the watcher?" Rika replied. 

"I could, but I trust in the Celestial's capabilities. I will be around whenever they need me." 

"Look, Lady Moinanea, we really need these digicores for my brother," said Kari. "You see… He had quite an accident and…" 

"You are already telling me everything I know. Yes, I'm aware of Azulongmon and his Digital Cores being momentarily deactivated. You must know the consequences behind the use of the Digital Cores." 

"If we don't return them to the place where we used up it's power, then that planet will be destroyed. Sounds kind of harsh, don't you think?" Omega X asked. "I just want to restore my age." 

"Yes, this is quite a difficult situation," the demigoddess replied. "Children. I will need some time to think this over. I understand you worked hard to bring these four Digital Cores together, but I'm sure you understand. As creator of these rare artifacts, their fate will be determined by my decision alone." 

"We understand, Moinanea," Omega X replied. "Decide what's best for us." 

Bokomon and Neemon came out of hiding as they walked up to the majestic form of Moinanea. Bokomon poked at her gown and searched through his book to search for information on the demigoddess. 

"Did you find anything Bokomon?" Neemon asked. 

"Ugh. Just as I expected, there is no written information on Lady Moinanea. I've heard legends of this dragon goddess, but I never knew I'd be looking up at her this very moment." 

"Hey, are you really Lady Moinanea?" Neemon asked. 

The woman looked down at the digimon with an assuring nod. 

"Prove it!" 

"Of course. I know my looks can be quite deceiving." 

With that said, Lady Moinanea placed her hand on the ground and concentrated with a flow of pure energy. In a matter of moments, the dry landscape was quickly covered in an array of lush green grass and flowers started to spread. Neemon and Bokomon looked on with utter shock. 

"Yep, she's Lady Moinanea," Bokomon said. "Legends tell that she is able to turn everything she touches into a lush array of green. We're sorry for doubting you're presence, my lady." 

"It's not a problem. I know the digimon of this world have not even heard of me. However, I'm sure the Celestials are aware of my former status as the deity of this Digital World." 

"So you're a Sovereign? Just like Zhuqiaomon is sovereign of the southern quadrant of the Digital Universe?" Takato asked. 

"Yes. I was the Sovereign until Lucemon and his forces sealed me away. Today, I wish to reclaim my Sovereign status. I have you children to thank. I'm grateful to you. However, there's on warrior I have faith in. That's you," the demigoddess turns to face Omega X. "You're power is stronger than anyone I've ever casted my eyes upon. Tell me, are you the one who defeated the tyrant Burizalor?" 

"Yes. I was the one who beat that creep. How did you know that? After all, you were sealed inside that dragon's body during that time." 

"Despite being trapped in a monster's body, I still can foresee everything that takes place throughout the Digital Universe." 

"I see. Then, I'm more than happy to have freed you from you're prison, Lady Moinanea." 

Suddenly, Moinanea felt a disturbing presence and looks up towards the heavens with widened eyes. The digimon took notice of this and gathered around her. 

"Lady Moinanea, what's wrong?" Kari asked. 

"It's as I feared," the demigoddess replied. "There's a dark presence making its presence felt." 

"Who is it, Lady Moinanea?" Aldamon asked. 

"The M-50 Mutant empire," she replied. "They've been a threat to this sector of the Digital Universe for eons. They're possibly an even greater threat than Lucemon himself." 

"A new enemy, huh? Well, guys, you know what this means," JagerLowemon said. 

"It's time to save the Digital World again and prove our worth to lady Moinanea," stated Aldamon. 

"Not if you have us at you're side," Max replied. "Right, dad?" 

Omega X nodded in reply, but turned to face the heavens. He felt the enemy's presence and clenched his fists tightly. 

********************************************************************* 

**Outside of the Digital World's atmosphere**

A large massive spaceship that looked like a small metallic planet was approaching the Digital World. Its ominous presence was enough to bring chills down the spines of many warriors. 

Inside the ship was a pair looking out from within the ship. They looked quite similar to the Royal Knights, now deceased enemies of the legendary warriors. But, their appearance was cybernetic in nature. 

With Lady Moinanea broken free from her slumber, our heroes stand poised as they face the new enemy approaching the Digital World. Just what is the M-50 Mutant Empire? Will our heroes be enough to stand up against this new enemy? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone it's me! We just freed Lady Moinanea and it's her decision for her to let us use the Digicores. Hopefully she makes the right decision. But we have a new enemy to deal with. 

Max: Dad! Just what are those things?! 

Kari: Metal Cultivarmon. I never thought I'd seen these guys again. 

Takuya: We defeated Lucemon and we'll defeat this Mutant Empire! 

Takato: I just hope it's enough. We have yet to bio-merge. 

Moinanea: Children, you must show me that you are truly the legendary warriors. Then I will be convinced enough to hand you over the Digital Cores. 

Davis: Hey, what's happening to me?! Veemon! What's happening? 

Veemon: Lady Moinanea just gave me some sort of new power and this new crest. She calls it the Crest of Nobility. 

Davis: Then let's use it! 

Xveemon: Xveemon cho-shinka!! WyVeemon!! 

Kari: Whoa and here I thought I've seen everything! 

WyVeemon: Next time on D-Frontier Fusion episode eight… 

**The M-5 Mutant Empire Descends on the Digital World! Arise, WyVeemon!**

Max: Don't you miss it! 

******************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Whew, that was a pretty long chapter. I had put some time and effort to get this one together. Sorry for the long wait. But it looks like I won't be updating my stories until this coming weekend. I have catching up to do with school. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not to mention the introduction of Lady Moinanea. I have big plans for her during this saga. 

Coral: Cool, I like this girl. It's about time we get a female Sovereign. 

SSJ4T: Well, thanks. I gave her the name Moinanea based on a Hawaiian myth. I gave her the appearance/description of Tsunami the Goddess from Tenchi Muyo. So, you can just picture Lady Moinanea right about now. 

Coral: I wish I had her gown. She's so pretty ^-^ 

SSJ4T: Anyway, I'll see you guys in about a week. 

Coral: In other words, peace out! 

********************************************************************* 


	8. The M5 Mutant Empire Descends on the Dig...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Lady Moinanea is a character I've created for this story._

Coral: Hiya, guys! It's been a while! Since SSJ4T is still out of it, I'll be running the show. I know this fic hasn't been updated for quite a while and we owe it ya guys! ^_^ So, without… 

17: It's shame I had to kill SSJ4T. Oh well, who cares about him anyway. 

Coral: He'll come back. You got that message. You're going to get it. 

17: Really? I'd like to see that punk ass bitch come and stop me. He's history. Let's get on with this fic. 

Coral: Fine, but I'm calling the shots. You just sit back and let the master go to work. 

17: Go right ahead. 

Coral: Bastard. Again, sorry if this chapter is late! Sorry! Sorry! Enjoy the fic, everyone! 

********************************************************************* 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The M-5 Mutant Empire Descends on the Digital World! Arise, WyVeemon!**

**Outside of the Digital World's atmosphere**

A large massive spaceship that looked like a small metallic planet was approaching the Digital World. Its ominous presence was enough to bring chills down the spines of many warriors. 

Inside the ship was a pair looking out from within the ship. They looked quite similar to the Royal Knights, now deceased enemies of the legendary warriors. However, their appearance was cybernetic in nature. 

********************************************************************* 

**Flame Terminal**

It has been hours since the intense battle pitting the digimon team against the Mystical Dragon. As a result, Omega X was summoned after War Greymon and Tai regained their ability to merge with one another. Because of this the Mystical Dragon was astoundingly beaten by the warrior's sheer power and thus released a deity named Lady Moinanea. 

It's been explained that Lady Moinanea is the true heir as watcher of the Digital World of the western sector. She was merely encased inside a dragon's body from preventing her to intervene against Lucemon's path of terror. 

Now that she has been released from her slumber, she can repay the favor by helping Tai and his group in activating the four Black Digital Cores. But first… 

The digimon team was getting themselves something to eat before heading back to the Forest Terminal. Bokomon and Neemon had helped the villagers cook up a fabulous meal. Tai and Agumon's mouths frothed at the sight of the delicious gourmets. There were plates of curry rice, enchiladas, pasta, and even burgers. 

"Wow! This is a dream come true," Guilmon said. "What do you think, Takato?" 

"This is more than just heaven…" 

"Eat up, guys. We're going to be heading back to the Forest Terminal," Tai said. "Isn't that right, Lady Moinanea?" 

"Yes. I really need to see Seraphimon and inform him on the upcoming threat that will invade this planet." 

"Wait, a second. Should we be able to handle this threat?" Takuya asked. 

"No. I'm afraid not even you're fusion evolution forms are enough to defeat this force, Legendary Warriors." 

"That bites," JP remarked. 

"However, I do have confidence that this boy and his digimon can," the demigoddess points out to Tai. "You see I felt his power increase dramatically by their mergence. In fact, it's the strongest power I've felt since Lucemon's great reign." 

"Yep! That's my bad! He's a true legend!" Max exclaimed. 

"Yeah. You can say that again. Heh. Heh." 

"I have a question, Lady Moinanea. When are those new enemies supposed to land?" Kari asked. "We had better hurry over to Seraphimon if we hope to activate the Digicores." 

"We'll get there as soon as you children finish eating. The enemy is not expected to send out bands until another hour or so." 

"Another hour? That's not too bad. We can just use the Trailmon as transportation," said Zoe. 

"Shouldn't digivolving work better?" Keke asked. 

"No, she has a point," Takato said. "If I'm right, then these enemies will be able to sense out our digimon's ki if they digivolve." 

"Yes, that's a good observation," replied Lady Moinanea. "A Trailmon would be the wise decision." 

"Hold up. I don't know about you but I'd like to face this new enemy. I want to see how tough they're going to be," Davis said. 

"Davis. We don't have time to play macho," muttered Rika. "If you want to get you're head kicked into orbit, then be my guest…" 

"That only makes it better for both of us," said Renamon. 

"As much as I'd like to Davis, but we really need to activate those Digicores. That way I can regain my age," Tai said. "Then, we'll think about tag teaming these punks." 

"Count me in as well," said Takato. 

"Hey! You guys can't forget about me!" Max cheered. 

The demigoddess glares over to Davis and Veemon. She quickly picks up a ki signal from the blue dragon and senses a very strong desire burning within Davis. 

_"This young man is not bluffing. He truly has a noble heart. He might be capable of fending off the new enemy. However, I will need to give him an item if he plans to do battle. Yes, he will truly make a remarkable warrior."_

"Um, Lady Moinanea," Bokomon said. 

"Um, yes?" 

"Would you care for some calm chowder?" 

The deity looks down at the plate of seafood being presented to her by Bokomon. Her face tightly turns pale, but she politely nods and takes a calm. 

"Thank you. You are so kind." 

"We made them ourselves," Neemon said. "We can heat up some hot and yummy plates." 

"Neemon. The only thing you did to help was collecting the calms. We had to do all the hard work. You can't even cook right. Remind me never to have you're enchiladas again. I think I had food poisoning that day…" 

Lady Moinanea simply giggles and takes a bite from their recipe. After consuming the somewhat edible piece, her face glistened with satisfaction. 

"Great! That was so delicious!" 

"Thank you. I knew you would like it." 

"Look, I think Bokomon is trying to impress Lady Moinanea," Tommy said. 

"Ugh, boys," Zoe said. "I think Bokomon is trying a little too hard." 

"I have to admit though. His cooking is pretty edible," said Kouji. "How's the ramen soup, Kouichi?" 

"A little on the spicy food, but it's good." 

Tai noticed Agumon looking out from outside the front door and walks over towards his partner. The orange reptile had his attention towards the heavens and did not keep his eyes off it. It seems something was bothering Agumon and Tai was beginning to become concerned. He also notices Gatomon and Renamon looking out with him. 

"Hey, guys. What's up? Did you get you're fill?" 

"We got our fill," Gatomon said. "I only came out here because Renamon and Agumon are feeling out a strong presence." 

"It has to be the new enemy, right?" Tai asked. 

"You hit the nail right on the head, Tai," the reptile digimon stated. "The enemy is drawing closer as we speak. We can't stay here long." 

"Agreed. If you wish to have you're age restored with the Digicores, then we must act fast," replied Renamon. 

"You guys certainly are one step ahead of me. Ok, once we wrap up everything here, we'll head out. I think they're almost finished anyway." 

"Yes, the sooner the better," Agumon replied. 

"Tai! We're almost done here!" Davis called out and noticed the digimon. 

They were gathered into one huddled group. 

"Why are they out staring at the sky? Is something wrong?" 

"It's trouble, Davis," Tai said. "We have to move out quickly. There's a one hundred percent chance that the enemy are heading this way." 

"I see. Ok, Veemon. Let's wrap this party up." 

"Right!" 

_"If it's the enemy, then we're going to have to bring out the big guns,"_ Tai thought. _"Omega X might just be more than enough._

Just then, Tai turns to see an approaching Mole Trailmon heading down towards the train station. He then faces the digimon and gives them a thumbs up approval. 

"Just our lucky break. Let's go round the others up and get going. Remember to hide you're ki levels." 

The digimon nodded in agreement to Tai's recommendation. The others gathered outside as JP finished his last bowl of rice. Zoe snatches the plate away and tosses it aside. 

"We don't have time for leftovers. C'mon, we have to go." 

"I can't help it." 

"Ok, guys. This is it. We're heading back to the Forest Terminal," said Tai. "Takato. Did Guilmon get enough to eat?" 

"Sure did." 

"Good. In case we run into the enemy, we just might need him. Lady Moinanea, how long do we have until the enemy's destination on this planet?" 

"I would say another forty-five minutes." 

"There's no time to lose then. Let's move out guys!" 

"Right!" 

The groups quickly gathered at the local train stop and hurried over to aboard the Trailmon Mole. The next destination was definitely towards the Forest Terminal. What a lucky break for our heroes! Will they make it there in time before the enemy arrives? Time was of essence for Tai's team. 

Bokomon and Neemon waved out towards their comrades as they boarded the Trailmon. Bokomon looked like as if he were about to cry while Neemon held out a handkerchief. 

"Goodbye, children!" Bokomon cries out. "It was good to see you again! Don't hesitate to come back! We'll be rooting for you! Beat those baddies to the punch!" 

"Goodbye!" Neemon said. 

"I hope you come back for my cooking, Lady Moinanea! I even whip up a rich cuisine!" 

"Thank you. That's very kind of you!" the demigoddess calls out. 

"Um, you do realize that he has a crush on you, Lady Moinanea," Zoe said. 

"Yes, well… He's just a very good cook. I can't help it." 

_"She might be a powerful demigoddess, but she's so easily deceived,"_ Zoe thought. 

"We'll be sure to come back, Bokomon!" Takuya exclaimed. "You and Neemon stay out of trouble!" 

"We will!" Neemon said. 

"Yeah, that will happen when hell freezes over," Bokomon muttered. 

Without further delay, the Trailmon started trailing off onto its next destination: the Forest Terminal. Bokomon and Neemon waved out along with the entire Flame village. 

"I'll be sure to add Lady Moinanea and that Omega X fellow into my second book," Bokomon said. "You can do it! Save the Digital World!" 

********************************************************************* 

**Outside of the Digital World's Atmosphere**

The massive space ship was now orbiting over the Digital World's atmosphere. It slowly starts to descend through the clouds and leaves quite an ominous presence over the entire skylines. 

Inside the ship was an array of cybernetic soldiers who were supplying numerous weapon artilleries. Another group looked like a group of imps only in metallic forms. It was obvious these cybernetic beings were preparing to launch an attack on the Digital World. However, they were going to have to deal with the protectors of this very planet in order to conquer it. 

Suddenly, the soldiers all gathered into rows and lined up in formation. There were now two figures walking out from a cockpit as each soldier saluted the two massive figures. One turned out to be a winged, dragon-like warrior with a pair of bull's horns on his head. His body was entirely metallic white with an array of implants and a pair of absorbers implanted on his hands. The other was also entirely covered by metallic armor covering. Unlike the other, the metallic armor was purely pink with a row of yellow rings on its backside. 

**_"All hail, General Dynasmon! All hail, Colonel Crusadermon!"_** the robotic armies bellowed in unison. 

"Yes. Yes. We appreciate the praising," Dynasmon said. "As you all know, we are nearing our destination. As a matter of fact, we're already approaching its atmosphere." 

"Alas, what a splendid occasion. Our counterparts failed to defeat the so-called Legendary Warriors. However, with our technology, we were able to watch every one of their battles. I take it you have recorded every single detail of their battles?" asked Crusadermon. 

**_"Yes! We have recorded and inputted the information necessary!"_**

"That's good to know, but I'm still not convinced that you're strong enough to defeat our adversaries. After all, we are to destroy the opposition and claim hierarchy over this retched planet. We will succeed where that fool Lucemon has failed." 

"Our spy robots have managed to get a view of the opposition we face," Crusadermon said. "According to a report, there are also another group of humans with digimon. There's another report coming in that one human was able to merge with his digimon to transform into an ultimate fighting machine." 

"Ultimate fighting machine, you say? I'd really like to meet this human. I think I would appreciate the challenge. What an opportunity to truly show off my full strength." 

"Yes and there's a report coming in that the legendary goddess Lady Moinanea was seen with them." 

"Lady Moinanea? I'm not too concerned with her. So, those children freed that wench from her slumber. Heh, it looks like Lucemon wasn't smart enough to seal her completely." 

"No, he was completely overconfident and did not realize that someone would eventually break her free. However, I agree. She is no threat to our M-5 Mutant Empire." 

"First, let's make them our test subjects. I shall dispatch the Metal Cultivarmon to give these fools a little dose of what they will be up against." 

"Shouldn't we go out to introduce ourselves?" 

"It's best we know what we're up against. Besides, I really am anxious to know if this so-called warrior is worthy enough to stand up against elite machine warriors such as ourselves. We are the ultimate race in this section of the digital galaxy. We shall spread and transform this planet into a robotic empire." 

"All right, but if they fail, we shall make our move." 

"Fair enough. Dispatch the Metal Cultivarmon!" Dynasmon commands a group of Mekanorimon. 

**_"Yes, General Dynasmon!"_**

"Besides, we can't have the good ol' doctor waiting. He awaits bio extracts from this planet. We shall get more than enough from these earthlings." 

With that said, a large quantity of space pods were quickly launched out from the ship and directed towards the Digital World. They were now pre-destined to follow the specific Trailmon where the spy robots have been tracing. 

********************************************************************* 

**Digital World.**

While the Trailmon Mole was peddling out towards Forest Terminal in hopes of making it there on schedule, Tai and his group were all gathered playing a game of poker. However, Agumon and Tai were simply not up to playing. Kari took notice of this and couldn't help but wonder what worried the two so much. 

"Tai, are you ok? You always are ecstatic when it comes to poker," she said. "C'mon, just one game?" 

"Sorry, Kari. I just haven't been interested in games. If this enemy is as strong as Lady Moinanea says they are, then we have to be on full alert." 

"But that does not mean you can't have any fun on this trip," the demigoddess said. "Take it easy. We'll get there on time." 

"Yeah. You're right. Damn, I better quit acting like this. Now, who's up for a little round of poker with yours truly?!" 

"Man, Zoe has already beaten us three straight," JP muttered. 

"Losing to a girl isn't that bad," Takuya said. "Just as long as it's Zoe. Right?" 

"You know it!" 

"How about some Go Fish?!" Guilmon calls out. 

"Maybe a little later, Guilmon," replied Takato. "We're playing poker now." 

"How about some strip poker?" Davis suggested. 

**"NO THANK YOU!!"** the females exclaimed in unison. 

"Uh, at least it will be something worth betting since we didn't bring money." 

"Nice try, Davish," Veemon said with his usual lisp. 

Just then, Lady Moinanea turned and felt a strange vibe coming from outside the Trailmon. Soon, the digimon stopped their activity and turned to face the same direction as the demigoddess. The humans were wondering what was bothering their digimon partners. 

"Gatomon?" 

"What's wrong with them?" Tommy asked. 

"We have company," Gatomon replied. 

"Where? You mean outside the Trailmon?" Takuya said. 

"Yeah. It seems we were too late," Renamon stated. "The enemies have caught on to us." 

"Renamon, go and check outside." 

Renamon nods in comply and quickly phases outside. The fox digimon found herself on top of the Trailmon and looked above to find numerous space pods landing around the desolate landscapes. 

Soon, the digimon watched as each space pod landed. Tai and Davis were just about ready to send their partners into battle. Renamon phases back inside the train and faces Rika. 

"Rika. We're going to have our hands full." 

"With who?" 

"We know who. There's a large group of pods landing around us," Tai said. 

"Which means Trailmon has to stop. We have to stay and fight," Takuya replied. "I don't know about you, but I'm not about to run away." 

"Hey, guys! Aren't you forgetting about the Digicores?" Zoe managed to bring up. 

"That's right and we have Lady Moinanea to protect," Max replied. 

"Listen up, everyone. We want you all to take the Trailmon over to Forest Terminal. Takato. Takuya. Davis. Kari. I'll definitely need you to come with me," Tai said. 

"Aw, but what about me, dad?!" Max cries out. 

"Sorry, kiddo. You have to look after Keke. Can you do that for me? Besides, Matt will kill me if anything happens to her." 

"Ok, but you come back alive. Got it, dad?" 

"You should know me by now, Max. Just make sure to protect Keke and the Digicores. Don't worry. You'll have Lady Moinanea, Rika and the other Legendary Warriors to protect you." 

"Right. Don't you worry about me, dad. You worry about those freaks in those space pods. Good luck!" 

"Like I'll need it. Ok, Agumon! Let's suit up!" 

"Right!" 

"Hey, Takato! Watch yourself! If you don't come back alive, I'm dragging your carcass back!" Rika calls out. 

"Uh, yeah. Man, she has her way with words. Ready, Guilmon?" 

"You bet!" 

"Let's kick some alien butt, Veemon!" 

"Time to make our grand exit!" the blue digimon said as he kicked down the back door. 

"Hurry up and digivolve, everyone!" Tai calls out. 

"Wait!" Lady Moinanea calls out directly towards the departing group. "Wait! Motomiya! There's something I should give you!" 

"Huh? What do you need to give me?" Davis pondered. 

As soon as Davis was about to speak once again, Lady Moinanea holds out her hand and an object materializes in her palm. Davis looks down at it and gasps as the object takes the form of a crest. Davis picks it up and the symbol looks similar to a medieval knight's shield. Davis holds it tightly in his grasp. 

"Why do I need this?" 

"Trust me. You're partner could use it and I sense a noble heart within you, Daisuke." 

"Davis. This is a privilege," Veemon replied. "You have nobility." 

"The Crest of Nobility is yours Davis. I was hoping for a noble warrior to appear and you are that one noble-hearted individual." 

"Why not give it to Tai? He has a heart of nobility." 

"No! My crest was courage! If anything, you are noble to the team," Tai calls out. "Hurry up, Davis, or we're going to leave without you!" 

"Whoa! Hold on, guys!" 

Davis and Veemon gives chase to the departing team. Lady Moinanea looks on with a satisfying grin. 

"You can do it, guys!" Max calls out. 

"Make sure to knock those creeps senseless!" exclaimed Keke. "We'll be waiting at Forest Terminal!" 

"Good luck, you guys," Zoe said. 

"Don't worry. What we need to worry about is getting to the Forest Terminal and keep these Digicores in hiding. They can take care of themselves." 

"How long before we make it to the Forest Terminal?" Rika asked. "Shouldn't be too far, right?" 

"I say another twenty minutes." 

"They ought to be finished by now," Rika said. 

"What makes you think so?" Kouji asked. "You saw all of those space pods. There was a crap load of them!" 

"You're underestimating my friends. They actually have the might to smack around those alien losers," Rika replied. "They'll be fine. Just sick with Lady Moinanea's plan and we'll be fine." 

"I'm sure we will," Kouichi stated. "Don't worry, brother." 

_"At least I hope I'm right,"_ the digimon queen said in thought. 

********************************************************************* 

**M-5 Mutant Empire Spaceship**

Dynasmon and Crusadermon were monitoring the progress of their plan. Their spy robots were able to capture perfect camera shots of shots of the space pods releasing numerous of their Metal Cultivarmon armies. The cybernetic duo caught another camera view of the opposing digimon team heading out to scope the situation. 

Through one camera shot was Tai riding on War Greymon's back. One another displayed Davis on Xveemon's back. Agunimon was seen running across the landscape. Another camera shot placed a perfect view of Kari on Nefertimon's back and another camera view of Takato on top of Growlmon's back. Dynasmon chuckled and placed his focus on Tai's War Greymon. 

"Have you managed to get a good glimpse on our opposition, Dynasmon?" 

"Yes. Interesting, they all seem to be quite an opposing force. I just wonder how they'll fare against our Metal Cultivarmon army. If they can get passed them, then they might be worthy to face us eventually." 

"I humbly agree. I assume that boy with the War Greymon was the one who merged into that single warrior entity?" 

"Yes, from what we've gathered through footage from spy robots. I had better keep an eye on him. We'll see if he happens to be a worthy adversary." 

"Oh, this ought to be entertaining. The good ol' doctor will be pleased to know that we've found the perfect specimens for the completion of his secret experiment." 

"Indeed. Look, they're about to arrive! The show is about to start, Crusadermon!" 

********************************************************************* 

**Digital World. Unknown desolate section away from the Forest Terminal**

Tai and Greymon lead their team across the desolate landscape as they eventually came across the field filled with fallen space pods. The digimon stopped at their trails. They were picking up an array of energy levels coming out from every direction. 

"What is, War Greymon?" 

"We're being surrounded from all directions. Though, these ki signals feel very strange." 

"Yeah, they are pretty faint," Xveemon said. "Come on out and fight us!" 

"They're toying with us," Growlmon snarled. 

Just then, Nefertimon and Kari quickly spotted an imp covered with a metallic body. It looked exactly like the Cultivarmon that were summoned by Etemon years ago in the battle for the Digital World. Besides having a metallic appearance, its appearance was very much similar to the regular, biological version. It sported crimson eyes, a massive head, clawed feet and limbs, and a pair of elf-like ears. The armored level feline fired out a blast towards the creature to catch it by surprise. 

"There's the culprit!" Kari calls out. 

"Yeah! I see him!" Agunimon said as his fists become embroiled into flames. "Pyro Tornado!!" 

The other digimon turned to face the single imp and watched as it easily dodged from the fiery tornado. However, it did not stop there. The metal-based monster's head split wide open as if it were a Venus flytrap. Then, a missile was launched from the inside of its head and fired directly at the fiery tornado. The impact resulted in a blast that managed to knock everyone off their feet. The smoke cleared away and it revealed not one imp. There were now nine standing in one large group setting. 

"Whoa! Did I just see more of them?!" Davis asked frantically. 

"You sure did and that's not all," Takato pointed out. "We're definitely surrounded." 

With that said, the group found themselves caught in a massive circle full of the robotic imps. Kari looked to each one of them. She was quickly regaining old memories of the Cultivarmon. 

"You guys! These are Cultivarmon!" Kari said. 

**[Digimon Analyzer: Metal Cultivarmon. Ultimate-Level. Special Techniques: Missile Brain Launch & Kamikaze Death]**

"Cultivarmon? What exactly are they?" Agunimon asked. "You seem to be pretty familiar with this midgets." 

"They were henchmen used by Etemon and Yamato when they arrived to finish me, TK and Leomon off. Centaurumon, Piximon and Andromon all died that day. I will never forget that horrible experience," Kari choked with slight tears. 

"Ok, guys. You know what we have to do," Tai said. "War Greymon. What's the reading on these guys?" 

"They're not very strong, but we have to be cautious. I'm also picking up stronger ki signals from the skylines." 

"There's going to be more along the way?" Takato asked. "Man, this is jsut our luck. Ok, Growlmon. We can take these little suckers." 

"Spread out everyone!" Tai calls out. 

As soon as he said that, everyone of the digimon spread out to attack. Nefertimon quickly rushes over and claws her away through a row of Metal Cultivarmon. However, each Metal Cultivarmon dodged each of her clawed attacks. A pair of the imps appeared on one side and fired away missiles from their heads. Nefertimon was able to dodge each missile with agility. Suddenly, one Metal Cultivarmon appears from above and drops an elbow to her backside. The force sends the armored feline plummeting down. 

"Great! These ultimate level just like their counterparts!" Kari calls out. "Nefertimon isn't going to be enough!" 

Agunimon found himself surrounded by a circle of chattering Cultivarmon. Each one flew at Agunimon and attacked with vicious claw strikes. Agunimon struggled to put up a good defense. Each punch rocked Agunimon back, despite his defensive posture. 

"These little bastards are ultimate?! I might need Aldamon for this!" 

Two of the chattering imps snuck up from behind Agunimon and delivered a double missile dropkick. Agunimon screams as he goes sliding back on the ground. The Metal Cultivarmon pair rushed towards the fallen warrior of fire and launched missiles. Agunimon was able to leap up and avoid the blasts beforehand. 

_"Damn! These little guys are tough! I wonder how the others are holding them off!"_

Xveemon and Growlmon each picked up a Cultivarmon. One by one, each imp were given a body slam. Xveemon worked away by tossing each monster and allowed Growlmon to slam them to the ground. Davis is seen from the background with his fists raised. Takato merely applauded his partner's efforts. 

"Slam 'em down hard, Xveemon! That's the way you've gotta play!" 

"Um, yeah… Slam 'em down, okay," Takato muttered to himself. "Good job, Growlmon!" 

War Greymon was faring much better than expected. In fact, he was slaughtering each Metal Cultivarmon without breaking a sweat. The mega quickly forms a massive sphere of orange ki and launches it down towards a horde. 

**"Terra Force!!"**

Tai cheers on as the sphere engulfed the Metal Cultivarmon and reduced them into data. He turned and noticed that Kari's digimon was struggling. 

"Kari! Duh! Why not have Nefterimon digivolve into Angewomon! Let's give Celesta X a good ol' revival!" 

"Ok! You heard him, Nefertimon! Let's do this!" 

"You didn't have to tell me that twice," Nefertimon said while de-digivolving back into Gatomon. 

"Time to digi-" 

Suddenly, just as Kari was about to reach for her D-3, a missile came launching out of nowhere and lands where the young woman stood. The force of the blast knocked Kari back and sent her skidding across the dirt. Everyone looked on with utter horror as the Metal Cultivarmon made their move on the injured female. Gatomon was screwed since her partner was not conscious. She can't digivolve without Kari fully activating the D-3. She depends on her partner's survival in order to digivolve. 

"Kari!!" Tai calls out. "Hold on!! War Greymon, grab her!!" 

_"No! Kari is in trouble!"_ Davis thought. "Xveemon! It's time! Go out there and save her! Hurry!" 

"Right!!" 

By his partner's command, Xveemon flies out towards the fallen Kari. However, he fought his way through the horde of vicious Cultivarmon along the way. 

_"I'm not going to let those Mini-Mes kill her! I swear I will make sure she survives! TK! I won't let you down!"_

Suddenly, Davis' noticed a bright yellow aura glowing from his closed fists. He opens it up and saw his new crest of nobility emitting a bright aura. It floats right in front of him. 

"Davis? What just happened?" Takato asked. "You're crest…" 

"Yeah and I know what this means. Xveemon! It's time we time you're evolution to the next level! Can you pull it off?!" 

"You bet! I'm getting more power from you're crest! Now I can digivolve into another form!" 

[Play Digimon 02 theme "Break Up" during Xveemon's evolution] 

Davis' crest radiated a bright, golden aura around Xveemon's champion form and his body started to a process of metamorphosis into his newest ultimate level. 

"Xveemon chou shinka!!" 

Xveemon's bipedal dragon form quickly evolved into a new, glider-like form. His body is entirely covered by blue scales, red feather wings, and a pair of green eyes emitting a bright aura. On his snout is a pair of blades, much like the one Xveemon possessed on his snout. The **X** mark on his chest was now a **Y**. He looked very much similar to Aeroveedramon with less white skin coloration. 

"Wyveemon!!" 

**[Digimon Analyzer: Wyveemon. Ultimate level. Wyvern digimon. Special Techniques: V-Wing, V-Wave, Aero Blast and Kilo Death]**

Davis, Tai, Takato and Agunimon were in utter disbelief. The digimon couldn't believe their very own eyes. Veemon now had a second digivolved level. Gatomon was in complete awe. 

"Wyveemon?!" Davis said. "Wow! I'd never thought I'd have my own pilot digimon! Lady Moinanea's crest really worked!" 

"That's enough, Davis. We have to stop those creeps from hurting Kari," Wyveemon screeches. "You boys ready to rumble?!" 

"That's my cue!" Davis calls out. "Tai! Why don't we have Wyveemon and War Greymon attack at once?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me! I won't even waste energy using Omega X to beat these guys," the leader said in reply. 

"You heard him! Let him have it!" 

"Agunimon! Growlmon! You guys take care of the rest of them!" 

"You got it, Tai!" the duo said in unison. 

Wyveemon flies down towards the Cultivarmon horde and his wings started to emit a bright glow of pure light. In a matter of seconds, Wyveemon glides through the horde with slight ease. The Metal Cultivarmon all stood frozen before Wyveemon seized his attack. The wyvern digimon turns to find the each Cultivarmon sliced into pieces. One by one, their bodies broke down into mass bits of data. 

"That's the way, Wyveemon! That should teach them to never hit a lady!" 

War Greymon flies up into the air and cups his hands back. His hands were collecting a massive wave of energy. The mega then unleashes a massive wave that engulfed the remaining Cultivarmon hordes. 

Growlmon easily disposed some others with his **Pyro Blaster** technique. Takato jumps up and does victory poses as Growlmon flexes towards the digimon crowd. Gatomon simply sighs in relief. 

"Goofballs…" 

Agunimon finishes the last remaining horde by unleashing a massive wave of flames through his patented **Pyro Tornado**. 

"Did we get all of them?!" the warrior of flames called out. 

They were wrong. One last Metal Cultivarmon was flying off into the distance. Wyveemon quickly rushes towards the fleeing enemy and appears in front of him. The single imp chattered in fear as Wyveemon opened it's mouth wide. The wyvern digimon fires away what was the Cultivarmon's last moment of its life. 

**"AERO BLAST!!"**

The imp was quickly engulfed in a massive blast that completely incinerated him down to the final core. However, the destructive blast also took its toll on Wyveemon. He could feel his energy dropping after that devastating attack. 

_"That took a lot out of him. I had better be cautious on using anything like that. Oh, man. I'm going to be starving after this."_

Davis looks out to find Wyveemon flying down from the distance. Tai helped Kari up to her feet and splashed some water on her face. The female slowly regained consciousness and rubbed her eyes. 

"Tai… Tai?! What happened?!" 

"You're going to be fine. Whew, those Cultivarmon did a sneak attack, but we were able to save the day." 

"Thanks. My mind went blank after that. So, what happened to the Cultivarmon?" 

"Yo, Kari! You should have seen Veemon!" Takato calls out. Remember that crest Lady Moinanea gave to Davis?" 

"Yeah, what about…" 

"Veemon digivolved! Allow me to introduce you to, Wyveemon!" Davis announces proudly. "Um, say something, Wyveemon." 

"I deserve something to eat after that last maneuver I pulled. Can we get some chow before we move out?" 

"I'm afraid not," Agunimon said. "If those guys were the small fry, then the big guns are definitely going to be hunting us down. For all we know, they could have watched our fight just now. I say we move on to the Forest Terminal." 

"Good idea. Besides, we'll be sure to meet with the others. I just hope they haven't run into any these little jerks," Tai said. "Ok, it's off to the Forest Terminal we go!" 

Everyone nodded in agreement as the humans hopped onto their respective digimon. Kari and Gatomon boarded on War Greymon with Tai. Just as proud as ever, Davis hops onto Wyveemon and takes pride of his accomplishment. 

_"Yes! This is great! Who knows? Maybe Veemon and I will merge into a true Fusion warrior just like Omega X. I'm glad Kari is fine. I guess my nobility was what drew the power of the crest to enable Veemon to digivolve into Wyveemon."_

The team raced across the desolant landscape in hopes of reaching the Forest Terminal in time. They were forced to hurry before the enemy beats them to that exact location. 

********************************************************************* 

**Forest Terminal**

The Trailmon Mole had just departed from its destination a few minutes ago. Rika, Renamon and Lady Moinanea stood guard while the remaining Legendary Warriors gathered the four Black Digicores. Max and Keke rested beside a tree. The trio stood their guard and prepared themselves for a possible attack from the M-50 forces. 

_"They're on the move. Good. I sense that Davis used the crest of nobility. That's good. However, those were merely weaklings he and the others had laid waste to. I sense that the higher powers will ascend on this planet. Are they willing to face this indestructible force?"_

********************************************************************* 

**M-5 Mutant Empire Spaceship**

Crusadermon and Dynasmon had witnessed the battle unfold. They weren't the least surprised that their Metal Cultivarmon had fallen in defeat. If anything, they were quite happy to realize that there was indeed strong opposition to challenge. 

"Interesting, that young man possessed some sort of power source that enabled his digimon to digivolve? I really didn't think an ultimate was that powerful," Crusadermon said. 

"That settles it. Now we know the kind of opposition we're against. They are indeed a force to reckon with, but they have not faced a duo such as us. It is time to make our move and capture these humans for the doctor's secret experiment." 

_"General Dynasmon. Colonel Crusadermon,"_ an old man's voice spoke through an intercom. _"Do you read me?"_

"Yes, Dr. Myuumon," Dynasmon said. "We just experimented with our new opposition and they defeated the Metal Cultivarmon." 

_"I see. I leave this up to you and you're Mutant forces,"_ the scientist replied. 

"Dynasmon. If you will, I would like the pleasure to care of them myself. I will bring a horde of machine soldiers in case they overwhelm me." 

"Are you sure? I could go and assist you." 

"Leave them to me. I'll be sure to defeat them and bring those humans for Dr. Myuumon's experiment." 

"Very well then. Do you hear that, Dr. Myuumon? Crusadermon has insisted to helping you complete you're experiment. She will bring those humans to you." 

_"Excellent, but make sure to bring them to me alive. There would be no use to collect tissue samples from corpses. Their life energy is essential."_

"As you wish, I will not fail you," Crusadermon said. 

"I want you to at least leave me with the War Greymon. I want to test out my full power against him. This is quite an opportunity." 

So, it is Dynasmon and Crusadermon revealed as the General and Colonel of the M-5 Mutant Empire. Their task is to capture Tai and his group for a scientist's experiment. How will our heroes deal with these new enemies and will they make it to Forest Terminal in time? Hurry up, guys! 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! We're on our way to the Forest Terminal! However, just as we are about to wrap everything up with Seraphimon, that damn Crusadermon comes crashing uninvited! 

Takato: We're definitely going to need the heavy artillery! Guilmon! It's time for… Megidramon?! 

Davis: We're ready to rock as Imperialdramon! 

Kari: How will even Crusadermon fare against three megas? 

Takuya: I have yet to become Kaiser Greymon! 

Crusadermon: You humans are coming with me! 

Max: Not without a fight! 

Guilmon: Next time on D-Frontier Fusion episode nine… 

**Crusadermon's Attack on Seraphimon's Castle! Capture the Humans!**

Keke: You don't want to miss this! 

********************************************************************* 

Coral: Whew, we managed to get that chapter out of the way. It was overdue, but we'd like to thank Alan Wilkinson for helping us contribute to the idea of Wyveemon. Those were his ideas. Thanks, a lot, dude! No hard feelings between us, right? ^-^ 

17: Blah, blah. SSJ4T can't come to the phone right now. 

Coral: Oh I wouldn't say that. He'll be back for revenge. 

17: How, when he's dead? That message written in blood and that supposed darkness was freak acts of nature. 

[Suddenly, the room becomes completely dark and a lighting bolt strikes near where 17 is sitting. The android sits up and looks around for the source of the bolt.] 

17: This isn't funny! 

Coral: LOL! That's hilarious! You should have seen the look on you're face! 

Coral: Anyway, that's all for today. There's a good chance the next chapter to D-Frontier will be posted by the end of this week. Until then, stay tuned. We're out of here! Peace! 

********************************************************************* 


	9. Crusadermon's Attack on Seraphimon's Cas...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea is a character I've created for this story._

Coral: Hi, fellas! Wow, it's already been a whole week?! It's a miracle we've prepared the next chapter to D-Frontier! I hope you all liked the Taito Yagami story. ^^ That story will only be a few chapters, but it will be worth it. Anyway, let's get on with the fic! Enjoy! ^_^ 

********************************************************************* 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**Crusadermon's Attack on Seraphimon's Castle! Capture the Humans!**

**Forest Terminal**

A thick fog covered the landscape as a pair of auras came rushing through the thickness. Coming through with high velocity was War Greymon, Wyveemon, War Growlmon, Angewomon and Agunimon. The human Digi-Destined were passengers on their partner's backs. They were fortunate to see through the thick fog since the digimon were cutting through the fog. 

"Is this the Forest Terminal, Takuya?!" Davis calls out. 

"Yeah, this is it. Even I had trouble passing through this," Agunimon replied. "Look straight ahead!" 

"It looks like Rika and Renamon," War Growlmon replied. 

As soon as they gotten closer towards the train stop, they found familiar figures standing around. Tai took out his mini-telescope and peers through. To his delight, he calls out to their comrades. 

"Hey, guys! We're back!" 

This managed to catch their friends' attentions. Rika and Renamon turn to find the group returning from their confrontation with the Metal Cultivarmon. Lady Moinanea was the first to notice Veemon's newly evolved form. Max woke up from his sleep and quickly rushes over to greet his father. 

"Dad! Welcome back!" 

"Hey, look," Zoe said. "Is that Davis' digimon? He looks so different." 

"That's because of the Crest of Nobility I've handed to him," Lady Moinanea stated. "Xveemon has digivolved into his second alternate ultimate form." 

"How's it going guys?!" Kari cries out. 

Tai and his group finally made it over to the train stop and settled down. Max runs over to Tai and hugs his youthful father. 

"Dad, so how did the fight go?" 

"Let's just say that those creeps won't be following us anytime soon." 

"Wow, I really wish I could have been there. I would have provided some help. Right, Kek?" 

"You bet and you know I would have been there to back you up." 

"So tell me is that Veemon's new form?" Tommy asked. "He looks so cool." 

"Yeah. His name is Wyveemon and you should have seen him!" Davis gloated. "Yep. He's going to lay it out on our new enemy. They don't stand a chance against Wyveemon." 

"Let's not get too carried away now," Kouji said. 

"Yeah. It's bad karma," stated Kouichi. "I'd suggest getting yourself a lucky rabbit's foot." 

"What? You guys think I'm going to get too cocky for my own good?!" 

"That's pretty much Davis in a whole nutshell," Rika muttered. 

"I have to admit. Veemon's new form has a stronger ki than even Paildramon," Renamon replied. "The crest mostly likely tapped into Davis' deepest desires. If Veemon's forms weren't strong before, then we're definitely in for a big surprise." 

"You think he might become stronger than Omega X?" War Growlmon asked. 

"It's a possibility, but we'll see where his new powers go from here." 

"Speaking of which, I still don't understand why you and Guilmon can't digivolve into mega yet," Takato said. 

"Maybe we can try really hard next time," replied War Growlmon. "I'm sure we can bio-merge again." 

"I hope so for our sake." 

"Everyone, listen up," Lady Moinanea calls out to everyone around her. "If you would just listen up." 

"We're listening, Lady Moinanea," said Tai. "You do have the four Digicores, right?" 

"Yes and it would be best to get going to Seraphimon's castle. The enemy might be sending out reinforcements to hunt us down. If we act quickly, then we can restore Taichi's age," the demi-goddess announced. "Well, isn't that what you desire." 

"Yeah. You heard the goddess guys," Kari said. "Let's get going." 

"Yay! You'll finally be a full grown dad again!" Max exclaimed. "Though, I did kind of liked you better as a kid." 

"Thanks, kiddo. Well, guys. This is it. We came pretty far and we've finally accomplished our task. Both sides played their cards right and we can go home with our heads held high." 

"I have a question, Tai," Takato said. "Shouldn't we let our digimon remain in their ultimate and mega forms? You know just in case the enemy finds out where we are." 

"That just might be a good idea. What do you think, Lady Moinanea?" 

"It would be for the best. After all, there will be many enemies who will want to seek the power of these artifacts. If they are to be used by the hands of evil, galaxies will be put in jeopardy." 

"Galaxies? Man, that's bad!" JP said. 

"Bad is an understatement," said Agunimon. "Ok, guys. We have to get moving. Tai, we'll lead the way. Since our D-Tectors can access to the castle's entrance." 

"There is no need," the demigoddess replied. "Seraphimon would have sensed my presence by now. He'll most definitely open the gates without the use of your D-Tectors." 

"Wow, that's so cool!" Keke said. "We're glad to have you on our side." 

"It's as if you already have authority over the three Celestials," Davis said. 

"I may be the rightful ruler of this Digital World, but I will not disrespect the positions Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherbuimon hold. It will be a pleasure to meet them. Let's go. I'm already anxious as it is." 

With that said, Lady Moinanea gathers up the four Digicores and starts skipping towards some steps. These steps would lead them up towards the gates of Seraphimon's castle. Everyone looked on with widened eyes as they watched the demigoddess skipping along as if she were a happy child. 

"Am I missing something here? She's acting like a little kid with a bag of candy in her hand," Zoe said. 

"You can tell she's excited," Tai laughed. "C'mon, let's follow her along!" 

As soon as he said that, Tai and Max lead the group towards the long row of steps. They raced up as soon as possible in order to catch up to the demigoddess. The digimon managed to cover higher ground as they flew up to meet with Lady Moinanea at the gates. 

"Hey, you cheaters!" Davis exclaimed with his fists raised. "We can't even fly." 

"But we sure can," Keke and Max said in unison. 

"Then why don't you fly over and wait for us to come up?" 

"Because we want the exercise. Besides, I feel like racing up the stairs. I bet you can't beat me while you're ahead, Keke," Max teased. 

"We'll see about that buster." 

"Ok, prove me wrong. Ready?" 

"Set." 

"Go!" 

The two kids started running up the stairs with rapid speed that would put even a cheetah to shame. Davis looks on with dirt covering his face. He wipes the dirt off and runs off after the children. 

"C'mon, guys! Last one there is a rotten digiegg!" Davis exclaimed. "Hey, Kari! You don't want to end up as a rotten digiegg, do you?" 

"Definitely not! I'm certainly in the mood for a race. It will be like reliving childhood memories," Kari said. 

However as soon as Kari turned around, she saw Tai and Davis racing up against one another. She sighs deeply and gives chase to the goggle heads. Agunimon and the others simply nodded. They also went with the flow and raced off after them. 

"Man, I really hate running long distances," JP complained. 

"Complain all you want. At least we'll be staying clear out of enemy's reach," said Kouji. 

"Yeah, if you want to live, then you'll just have to follow our lead," Agunimon said while jumping long distances. 

"Easy for you to say," Tommy said. "You get to leap high distances as Agunimon!" 

"Why don't you guys just spirit evolve?" 

"Because we need enough energy to prepare for an enemy attack," Kouichi said. "Remember, you just came back from a battle." 

"It was a fairly easy battle to be honest, Kouichi. Anyway, we're almost up the stairs guys." 

"Look up ahead! They're already passing through the gate!" Takato calls out. "That must be Lady Moinanea's doing!" 

"Takatomon. Look at that!" 

"Yeah, it's Seraphimon's castle! Even though we've already been here, I'm still intrigued by such purity. I still can't believe that three Celestial Angels watch over this whole world." 

"Though technically, it should rightfully belong to Lady Moinanea," said Rika. "What do you think, Renamon?" 

"I'm sure they'll form a peace treaty over this controversy. After all, Lady Moinanea holds no grudge to Seraphimon and the angels." 

"Yeah, it was because of that Lucemon's evil doings," Takato said. "So this Lucemon was that bad, Takuya?" 

"He was rotten, wicked and such a bastard. I'm so glad we put an end to his evil ways forever. Now Lady Moinanea can regain her position as watcher of the Digital World without a maniac like Lucemon around to dethrone her." 

"You're right. Anyway, we'll be sure to return home once they restore Tai to his normal age. So, are you guys going to stick around the Digital World for a while?" 

"To tell you the truth, Takato. Even I'm not sure. We just might be given another job to do. Even we're left out in the dark," Agunimon replied. "Why? Are you guys returning home?" 

"Yeah and we'll be back in time to watch up with some sleep. We've had quite a hassle." 

"Hey, Takatomon. Look we're here," the cybernetic digimon pointed out above. 

"Well, it took you guys long enough," Davis remarked. "We thought we were going to grow old." 

"Very funny," Rika retorted towards Davis. 

"Follow me everyone. Seraphimon awaits our presence," Lady Moinanea announced. 

Everyone nodded their head in reply to Lord Moinanea's wishes and they went along to follow the demigoddess. The digimon remained at their partners from all sides to sense out for any disturbing kis. So far, there have been no dark kis coming from around the entire holy grounds. 

"Wyveemon. You make sure to let us know if you sense out a sort of dark energy signal," Davis instructed his digimon partner. 

"You got it. Leave it to me, Davis." 

"That goes for you too, War Greymon," Tai said. "War Growlmon. I suggest staying at Takato's side and feel out for any vibrations. we can't the enemy locate us by simply listening to our movements…" 

"That really isn't necessary, Taichi," Lady Moinanea said. "War Greymon and Wyveemon will be enough at the moment. We'll provide the other digimon as a second line of defense. Takuya, that includes you and the Legendary Warriors. In fact, you don't have possession of the last four spirits. You won't be able to evolve into you're mega forms." 

"Yeah. I was meaning to ask if you knew a way to find these four lost spirits? We'll definitely need them if we hope to use Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon for any future battles." 

"Seraphimon will most likely know, Takuya. Don't worry. Everything will be made clear once we meet with him." 

Agunimon merely nodded his head and turned to find a doorway being opened in front of them. Tai and Agumon stood at the foot of the entrance. They peered through to find a transcendent light seething through the crystallized hallways. 

"I think we've found his royal chamber," Tai said. "What do you say we check it out?" 

"You think we ought to knock before entering?" Takato said. 

"Nah, I'm sure he knows we're here," the leader said. 

"Yes, you're quite the persistent one," a thunderous male voice calls out. 

This managed to startle and catch everyone by surprise. Then they heard a slight laughter as Seraphimon appears on his throne. The Celestial angel's throne was decorated with a golden flare along with wing structures attached to the ends of his seat. 

"Sorry if I startled you. I was merely testing out my entrance. You can't just let intruders coming in here unannounced. They need to be intimidated." 

"So, we're you're guinea pigs?!" Davis asked frantically. "You could have warned us first!" 

"My apologies. So, have you already gathered the four Black Digital Cores?" 

"Yes, we have them all," Agunimon said. "However, we discovered the secrets behind its origins." 

"It's origins?" 

"Yeah. Seraphimon, allow us to introduce to you the true heir to the Digital World. This is Lady Moinanea," Zoe stated. 

"Hello there, Lord Seraphimon. It's a pleasure to greet thee." 

"Lord Moinanea?!" the angel lord choked. "The Lady Moinanea of legend is standing before me?!" 

"Is there a problem? You seemed to be surprised to see her," Tai said. 

"But of course! The first heir to the Digital World stands before me! I have every reason to be in this state of shock." 

"You wouldn't need to worry," the demigoddess spoke. "I have not come to take away you're positions. You've truly lived up to you're expectations, despite Lucemon's attempt to destroy this side of the galaxy." 

"Ok, so we can get the show on the road?" JP said. "I mean we're here to help Tai get back his adult body, right? Let's hurry it up and summon the digicores' powers." 

"Haasn't anyone taught you patience?" Kari asked. 

"I have to agree with him," Davis said. "There's no telling when those creeps will find us." 

"Seraphimon. I request we activate the digicores," Lady Moinanea demanded. "Unless, you have another plan in mind." 

"No, I completely agree with everyone. I've been informed by my colleagues, Cherubimon and Ophanimon, about a group of vintilages intruding our planet. It seems that the M5 Mutant Empire has decided to launch another attack after many years." 

"Are these guys any tougher than Lucemon?" Kouji asked. "We've overcome the odds before." 

"Not to mention that we have new allies on our side," Kouichi spoke up. 

"Yes and as a group, you shall triumph. However, I fear that the entire army itself is even greater than Lucemon. While Lucemon sought to conquer this side of the galaxy, the M5 Mutant Empire seek to conquer the entire digital cosmos. They not only conquer planets, but destroy digimon and take their fractal codes to create artificial beings." 

"Man, that's like taking away their free will to seek a peaceful after life! How unforgiving is that?!" Kari growled at the thought of the enemy's intentions. 

"Don't worry, Kari," Takato assured her. "We'll be sure to shut these monsters down." 

"Ok, let's hurry it up then," Rika calls out. "We don't have time to be standing around and think of what our enemies might do." 

"She's right. Let us summon the power of the cores," the angel lord spoke while standing from his throne. 

"I shall begin to chant," Lady Moinanea said. 

"Are you sure you know how to activate them?" 

"Yes, Lord Seraphimon. After all, I am their creator." 

"What?! I… I… I never knew you were the creator behind these artifacts. But legends tell that these cores came from another world and are alien to this world." 

"Yes and I was the one who brought them here. I created them from the farthest regions of this galaxy. You weren't even born at the time I was at the height of my power." 

"Gee, Seraphimon. You really are left out on the blue," Tai said. "You ought to read a little more on your own planet's history." 

"Now. Now. Be respectful to Lord Seraphimon," Lady Moinanea said. "Now… Dark chaos of magic… I summon thee mystic powers from these spheres… Arise great light and darkness… Intertwine, so you can…" 

_"Finally, now I'll be back to adulthood! This is going to be sweet! Sora will definitely be happy about this."_

_"Well, there goes my chance of having a brother,"_ Max said in thought. 

"…grant me… the wish to restore the age of the one named Taichi Kamiya… Please grant three and hear my call… I Lady Moinanea command…" 

Suddenly, a massive explosion occurs in the background of the castle and this caught everyone off guard. The shockwave of the blast nearly pushed the digimon off of their feet, but the humans were easily knocked off of their feet. Lady Moinanea's chant was utterly put to a halt. 

"Who dares attack my scared grounds?!" Seraphimon demanded. "Identify yourselves, intruders!" 

Out from the smoke cloud, there were numerous of bipedal mecha warriors embedded with protective armor with artillery of gunnery attached to them. The digimon stood their ground to protect their human comrades. War Greymon, Wyveemon, Agunimon and War Growlmon were prepared to launch an aggressive assault on the new enemies. 

"Now isn't that a proper way to greet your guests," an arrogant, feminine tone replied. 

This voice quickly brought chills down the spines of Agunimon, Kouji and the other legendary warrior. It looks as if they had heard a ghost from the past. Tai and the others weren't too sure on how to deal with this. 

"It couldn't her," Agunimon stuttered. "We saw Lucemon scan her data. She's supposed to be…" 

"Dead?! Well, you're only half right. However, you seem to be mistaking me with such a weakling. I'm in no way the Crusadermon you've dealt with before," the pink-armored knight walked out with a rose in hand. "My power vastly exceeds my counterpart." 

"She looks pretty much similar!" JP cries out. "We don't even have all the spirits to let Takuya and Kouji spirit evolve into mega!" 

"Such a shame, but I'm sure you're four friends standing in front of you don't seem to agree." 

"You guys can't be serious! The last Crusadermon we fought constantly beaten us," Tommy said. "I say pull back!" 

"No way. She has no idea who she's up against," Kari said. "I'm afraid she's in for a big surprise." 

"You got that right. Hey, goggle head! Why don't we test out our bio-merging sequence?" 

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." 

"Wyveemon. Are you still able to digivolve into Imperialdramon?" Davis asked. "I mean will I be able to merge with you again?" 

"We won't know until we try, Davis. I honestly can't say what will happen if we merge with my new ultimate form." 

"So, which one of you cowards wants a crack shot at me? Make it easy on yourselves. Turn yourselves and the digicores over. I'm very sure you all will make fine cybernetic slaves." 

"Over our dead body, lady!" Tai calls out. "War Greymon! Time to school this wench!" 

"You got it!" 

"Agunimon! You're going to need some help," JP said. "Allow us to lend you a hand." 

"Thanks, but I'll have more than enough with these four." 

"You can save you're strength too, Angewomon," stated Kari. "Our top priority is to get away with the digicores. We can't let her steal away what we've worked hard to gain." 

"Right! Let's move out…" 

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to escape so soon, my dear friends," Crusadermon turned and fires a ki blast towards the remaining opposition. 

"Hey! We're you're opponents!" Tai calls out. "Keep you're attention on us!" 

Crusadermon turns her attention back on the four lead digimon and raised her hand in front of them. War Greymon jumps out to one corner with War Growlmon. Agunimon leaps into the opposite corner with Wyveemon at his side. 

"Attack! Now!" Takato calls out. 

With that said, the four digimon charged in and started to attack Crusadermon all at once. At the same time, each of the cybernetic warriors jumped in to aid their colonel. War Growlmon managed to push away several robotic guards with his **Radiation Blades**. Agunimon leaps up into the air and brings down a devastating fire tornado that easily shuts down another gang of mecha troops. 

"Kari! You and Angewomon lead everyone out from here!" Tai ordered. 

"Why can't we fight with you?!" Kari asked. 

"Because we have to keep those digicores well hidden and safe from enemy hands! Hurry, there's no time!" 

"Ok! Everyone follow us!" Angewomon exclaimed to everyone not involved in the battle. 

"Stay tough, dad! I know you and War Greymon will take care of these guys!" Max calls out. 

"Don't forget that you have Davis, Takato and Takuya on you're side!" replied Keke. 

Soon after that, the children chased off after their comrades. Rika and Renamon were the last ones to leave from the scene. This allowed enough space for Tai's team to do battle with the dastardly invaders. 

"I will stay and fight alongside these brave warriors," Seraphimon said. "It's my duty to protect this castle. Lady Moinanea, you must get away from here! If you or the digicores are captured, then the Digital World will be in danger of becoming new grounds for the M5 Mutant Empire." 

"I will. Be careful, Lord Seraphimon!" 

"Now hurry! Go!" 

With that said, the demigoddess rushes out with the four digicores in her tight grasp. Crusadermon turned to face the fleeing deity. The warrior rushes out to prevent her from escape. Seraphimon phases in front of Crusadermon to block her away. Lady Moinanea saw this as her final opportunity to escape through the back hallways. 

"You are in my way, Seraphimon! If you wish to be spared, I suggest you stand down. This does not concern you." 

"You wish to harm the Digital World. I represent one of the three Celestial Angel watchers of this world and I can't allow you to take the black digicores." 

"You can't allow, you say? Well, I guess I'll just have to force my way through you! Prepare for the oblivion!" 

Just as the knight digimon was close to launching an attack, a powerful blast came shooting out of nowhere and struck Crusadermon across her back. The knight turns around and faced War Greymon. 

"You were just on the receiving end of one of my buddy's patented techniques. Would you care to try another?" Tai exclaimed. "There's no way we're turning ourselves in!" 

Crusadermon simply chuckled to herself and held her injured backside. She noticed a few deep dents on her armored back. War Greymon simply cups his hands together to prepare to launch another **Terra Beam**. Crusadermon saw this coming and rushes towards the mega. 

"You think I'll fall for such a helpless trick?!" the knight calls out. "You only caught me off guard. That's okay. You seem pretty sure of yourself, kid." 

"Excuse me. I'm not a kid. I'd be my old adult self if you didn't screw it all up! You really don't want to catch me when I'm in a pissy ass mood! Wrong time to mess with a goggle head." 

"Are those threats, my dear human? Well, allow me to make it up to you for my brash rudeness." 

"You really don't have to. War Greymon will take care of that. Ready to jack this bitch up, buddy?" 

"I'm ready as I ever will be, Tai," War Greymon replied. "Let's dance." 

War Greymon quickly gets into a fighting stance and faces off against Crusadermon. The knight flies out towards War Greymon and goes to strike him with her hand shield. War Greymon manages to duck under and execute a kick to Crusadermon's exposed gut. The force was strong enough to send Crusadermon soaring up. 

"What strength from such a mid-class mega. How did it gain so much power? A normal War Greymon would have fallen before me in the first moments of a battle. But this one is different. He's strong… Too strong…" 

_"I wonder how everyone else is holding their own."_

On the other side of the battlefield, Wyveemon soars over the skies and fires away numerous blasts from his mouth. Each mecha warrior managed to dodge each blast, but some were not ready for such an assault. The digimon were tearing up the cybernetic lackies from right to left. Even Crusadermon was starting to become a little too worried by the opposition's overwhelming tenacity. 

"Damn! They're already destroying my cybernetic guards! Even this War Greymon is already giving me problems." 

"Give it up. You can't win," Tai said. "Ok, Davis! Time to unleash Imperialdramon! Takato, why not give bio-merging a try?" 

"All right! Time to give this our best shot!" the two goggle heads exclaimed in unison. 

**[Play Zero two theme "Target Akai Shougeki"]**

"Wyveemon! Warp Shinka!!" 

Davis was completely caught by utter shock as Wyveemon grew with extraordinary results. This is the first time that Davis wasn't required to merge with Veemon to form Imperialdramon. It looks as if Wyveemon has some special abilities that allow him to digivolve straight to mega without a partner to merge with. 

"Whoa! Whoa! He did it! He actually did it!" 

**"IMPERIALDRAMON!"**

The gigantic dragon mega lands before Crusadermon and prepares to launch its attack. War Greymon stood by next to the newly digivolved digimon and takes a fighting stance. 

"What do you say we give her the ol' one two?" Davis asked. 

"Uh, couldn't you come up with something better?" 

"Um, no… I honestly can't…" 

"War Growlmon! Time to…" 

Suddenly, War Growlmon's body started to emit a bright, red aura. Takato jumped back as his partner took the form of a familiar monster from the past. Yes, standing before the goggle head was Megidramon. At least, it looked like Megidramon. This new Megidramon was standing on two massive hind legs to maintain its balance. Its eyes were completely innocent like Guilmon's instead of having a frightening demonic look. Pair of blades was sheathed from his side elbows. Finally, a pair of gargoyle-like wings spread out over his back. 

"What?! He digivolved into Megidramon!" Tai cries out. "I'll never forget that face…" 

"No, wait, Tai. I feel a different aura from this creature. It's a aura of pure good," War Greymon said. "My guess is that bio-merging is still inaccessible. Though, this is good enough." 

"Guilmon… You're Megidramon, again?!" Takato exclaimed. "But you look so different and it doesn't look you're going to attack anyone. Guilmon, can you hear me?" 

"Mmhmm. Don't worry, Takato. I'm in complete control." 

"Why can't we bio-merge? I don't get it." 

"I'm not to sure to be honest with you, Takato. However, my strength has really increased. I think I'm just as strong as I was when I was Gallantmon. I could perhaps be even stronger. Plus, I seem to be more mobile without that heavy armor." 

"Then let's give it a test run, buddy!" 

"You got it!" 

"Hey, Takuya. You ready?" 

"That's a really dumb question. Of course, I'm ready!" Agunimon replied. 

"I knew you would say that," Takato said with a chuckle. _"Though, I still need to know how Guilmon was able to control his Megidramon form. Well, at least, he's on our side and not biting our heads off."_

**["Target Akai Shougeki" ends]**

**[Play FF8 Battle theme]**

Megidramon and Agunimon stood their ground, as Crusadermon was ready. Seraphimon came walking out from the background and crosses his arms. War Greymon and Imperialdramon were standing at the left hand corner. Crusadermon was completely surrounded and a prime target for the five warriors of justice. 

"You expect me to surrender to you? Bah, I'm Colonel of the M5 Mutant Empire! I will not rest until I've taken the four digicores and captured some human specimens. But don't think I'm working on this operation alone." 

"What?" Tai said. "What do you mean?" 

"I'm afraid you're friends are about to run into a little bad luck," Crusadermon replied. "Right about now." 

Suddenly, there were screams heard from the background. The warriors all turned to hear out the cries. They were coming from Kari and the others. 

"It's my sister! They're in big trouble!" Tai calls out. "On no! Max!" 

"Don't worry. You'll soon be joining them, my friend." 

"War Greymon! Take her ass down!" 

War Greymon flies out towards Crusadermon and starts throwing our punches towards her. The pink armored knight dodges each blow, but at the same time struggles. Imperialdramon flies out the other side and fires away a **Positron Laser** that manages to catch Crusadermon off guard. Megidramon takes advantage and flies out. Agunimon leaps up on top of Megidramon and rides him out towards the enemy. Crusadermon manages to phase away, not until Megidramon blasts her with a **Megiddo Flame**. Agunimon takes advantage of the situation by leaping up and executing a missile dropkick. Crusadermon is sent skidding across the floor. Seraphimon appears above the fallen knight and hoists her up. 

"You will pay for disrespecting the name of the Celestial Angels!" 

With that said, Seraphimon tosses Crusadermon up and forms numerous energy spheres in front of his hands. 

"Seven Heavens!!" 

However, Crusadermon was able to maneuver from the blasts. She flew out to attack Seraphimon head on, until Seraphimon waved his hands to a different direction. The spheres came shooting down at Crusadermon by Seraphimon's hand wave alone. Crusadermon screams out as she goes landing hard on the ground. 

"All right, guys! I'm going to go help my sister and everybody else! Those digicores are not going to be taken without a fight!" Tai said. "War Greymon! Follow me!" 

"I'm right behind you!" 

Tai and War Greymon flew out to save their friends. Meanwhile, Imperialdramon, Megidramon and Agunimon stayed to keep Crusadermon busy. Unfortunately, the knight had a few tricks up her sleeve. She pulls out two orbs and throws them out towards each mega. The megas attempted to rip of the spheres attached to their bodies, but quickly felt their energy being drained away. 

"What's going on?!" Davis asked. "Hey! What are those things?" 

"It looks like they're draining our digimon's energy! They're loosing power!" Takato calls out. 

"How perceptive, child," Crusadermon replied. "Those spheres will supply enough power to suite our needs. With their loss of power, they're reverted back to their rookie forms." 

Agunimon and Seraphimon looked on as Veemon and Guilmon returned to their normal forms. Crusadermon calls back her orbs and has in her possession the digimon's power. 

"Ah, man! This sucks!" Davis cursed. "That's not fair! Our digimon couldn't even detect those!" 

"Of course not. They don't possess ki energy you dimwit," Crusadermon muttered. "Now, to capture some perfect human specimens!" 

Crusadermon launches a net that manages to capture Takato and Guilmon. The duo struggled to break free, but the net itself produced a restraint that held them down. Davis and Veemon charged Crusadermon to free their friends. 

"You give them back, bitch!" Davis cries out. 

"They're not yours to take!" Veemon said. "Why didn't you take us? Not good enough for you?!" 

"These two are good enough as it is," Crusadermon said. "Now time to capture that boy and his sister." 

The knight phased out from the throne room and goes out to hunt for Tai. Davis turns his attention to Seraphimon and Agunimon. 

"You guys! She's going after Tai and Kari! We have to go and save them!" 

"Right! Seraphimon, lead the way," Agunimon said. 

"Follow me! They went down this hallway to the right!" 

Seraphimon flies out towards the hallway with Agunimon, Davis and Veemon following in pursuit. 

_"Hang in there, guys! We're coming!"_ Davis said in thought. 

**[Theme ends]**

********************************************************************* 

Unfortunately, not everything went had gone as Davis wanted them to be. Crusadermon aided her mecha warriors to prevent the remaining legendary warriors from spirit evolving. Crusadermon used her orb technique to drain away Angewomon's ki away. Kari was already ensnared into a net. Tai was already taken out by the mecha guards and encased in another net. War Greymon weakened as an orb was already attached to his armored chest. The megas were quickly reverted back to their rookie forms. After that, nets were launched to ensnare both Agumon and Gatomon. Even Renamon succumbed to an energy-draining sphere. She and Rika were eventually captured as well. 

"You caught us off guard!" Tai cries out. "We didn't expect you to use something that would drain our energy!" 

"Put my dad down!" Max cries out. 

"Max! Don't be stupid! You'll be captured as well!" Keke replied. 

"Well, a true warrior should be prepared for anything," Crusadermon said. "Isn't that right, Lady Moinanea. It's so good to finally meet you." 

The demigoddess, too, was captured in a tight net. The mecha guards stole away the four digicores and held them in their possession. 

"You won't get away with this! According to my visions of the future, you're empire will fall!" 

"We'll just see who ends up being accurate my lady," Crusadermon mocks the demigoddess. 

Just then, Crusadermon felt a number of ki running through the back chambers. Seraphimon, Davis, Veemon and Agunimon stopped as they saw Crusadermon facing them. Davis gasped as he saw Lady Moinanea, Kari and Tai as her next captives. 

"Hey, you put them down!" Davis exclaimed. "You cheap shot them!" 

"Who says anyone has to play fair? That's life, young man. Live with it. Now my robotic guards, we must take our leave now!" 

**"Yes, Colonel!"**

As soon as Seraphimon was about to stop them, Crusadermon and her guards quickly phased out with their captives. Max cursed as he flies above to find no trace of the villainous intruders. 

"They got away!" Max growled. "Damn! I should have stopped them!" 

"There would have been nothing you could have done, Max," Zoe calls out. "You would have suffered the same fate as your father. I'm sorry to being the bearer of bad news." 

"It's true, Max," Keke said. 

"No… dad… We came so close to getting his age back. Not only is my dad captured, but also Aunt Kari, Takato and Rika. Even Lady Moinanea and the digicores are in their grasp. We let everyone down." 

"That's no true," Davis calls out. "Just because we were duped, doesn't mean we can't go down without a fight." 

"Yeah. Besides, if anything, Seraphimon will help us locate their base. They are bound to have one. Right?" 

"Yes, but we must act fast. There's no telling what sick experiments the M5 empire has in store for you're friends. If they manage to unlock the powers within the black digital cores, then the entire digital galaxy will be put at great risk." 

"You can count on us then," Kouji said as Agunimon was untying the nets. 

"We'll save our friends and bring those digicores back. We worked our asses off to gain them and we're not going to let these crooks get the best of us," Davis said. 

"Right! Besides, we have the legendary warriors and Wyveemon on our side," Keke said. 

"I also must grant you children the last four remaining spirits. With these they will enable you to evolve into Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon," Seraphimon said. 

"What?! Does this mean what I think it means?! You hear that, Kouji? Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon are back in the picture!" 

"That's the best news I've heard all day." 

Max looks out to the heavens and picks up a rock. He tosses it across and watched it land into a pond. 

_"Don't you worry, guys. We're going to help you break free and waste these good for nothing cheats."_

With Tai, Kari, Takato and Rika captured by Crusadermon's guards, our remaining heroes are left to wonder what to do next. It seems Takuya and Kouji are getting what they've bargained for. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon will be back in action, but will it be enough? The M5 Mutant Empire has the four black digicores, along with their creator, Lady Moinanea. Can our humans gain enough time to locate and infiltrate the enemy's base? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! Wait until you get a look at Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon! Our friends will do everything they can to save us from the clutches of those M5 punks! 

Max: Don't worry, dad! We're going to save you! 

Dynasmon: How can such weak rookies contain so much power? 

Agumon: Just call us talented. 

Crusadermon: We have intruders. Shall I dispatch them? 

Tai: Sorry, but you ass clowns aren't laying a hand on my son! 

Takato: Next time on D-Frontier Fusion, episode ten! 

**The Plan to Rescue Taichi and Friends! War Greymon's Great Determination!**

Crusadermon: This is quite an interesting development, child. You really think you can hang with the likes of me? 

Tai: You haven't seen anything yet. 

********************************************************************* 

Coral: Well, there goes another chapter to D-Frontier. Sorry for the wait but we really needed to catch up on this series. Don't worry. We'll get to work on the next chapter to the Pharaohmon fic. 

17: You better. I'm not going to wait for your lazy ass to post these crappy fics. 

Coral: You best watch what you say, jack off. SSJ4T's spirit is still gunning for you. In case you didn't notice, he's coming back. 

17: Bullshit. Why is he hiding then? 

Coral: He's looking for that perfect opportunity to gain his retribution. It's okay. You'll get yours coming. 

17: Pssh, yeah right. 

Coral: We hope you enjoyed the fic. There will be plenty of more chapters to this down the road. Until then, peace! ^_^ 

********************************************************************* 


	10. The Plan to Rescue Taichi and Friends! W...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea is a character I've created for this story._

Coral: Hey, everyone! We're back with another edition of D-Frontier! ^^ Since Spring Break has come upon us, we will use up this time to catch up on this fic. What has happened to Tai and our heroes? Can they escape the clutches of Crusadermon? We will have those questions answered in this chapter! So without further ado, enjoy the fic! 

********************************************************************* 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The Plan to Rescue Taichi and Friends! War Greymon's Great Determination!**

Crusadermon and her guards quickly phased out with their captives. Max cursed as he flies above to find no trace of the villainous intruders. 

"They got away!" Max growled. "Damn! I should have stopped them!" 

"There would have been nothing you could have done, Max," Zoe calls out. "You would have suffered the same fate as your father. I'm sorry to being the bearer of bad news." 

"It's true, Max," Keke said. 

"No… dad… We came so close to getting his age back. Not only is my dad captured, but also Aunt Kari, Takato and Rika. Even Lady Moinanea and the digicores are in their grasp. We let everyone down." 

"That's no true," Davis calls out. "Just because we were duped, doesn't mean we can't go down without a fight." 

"Yeah. Besides, if anything, Seraphimon will help us locate their base. They are bound to have one. Right?" 

"Yes, but we must act fast. There's no telling what sick experiments the M5 Empire has in store for your friends. If they manage to unlock the powers within the black digital cores, then the entire digital galaxy will be put at great risk." 

"You can count on us then," Kouji said as Agunimon was untying the nets. 

"We'll save our friends and bring those digicores back. We worked our asses off to gain them and we're not going to let these crooks get the best of us," Davis said. 

"Right! Besides, we have the legendary warriors and Wyveemon on our side," Keke said. 

"I also must grant you children the last four remaining spirits. With these they will enable you to evolve into Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon," Seraphimon said. 

"What?! Does this mean what I think it means?! You hear that, Kouji? Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon are back in the picture!" 

"That's the best news I've heard all day." 

Max looks out to the heavens and picks up a rock. He tosses it across and watched it land into a pond. 

_"Don't you worry, guys. We're going to help you break free and waste these good for nothing cheats."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**M5 Machine Empire Headquarters**

Many miles away from the Forest Terminal was a landscape shrouded with metallic structures and forests covered in metal. Everything within this eastern region was a metal empire. There was not even a trace of organic digimon activity and it was quiet as a ghost town. 

Standing ominously over this newly constructed metal landscape was a row of towers with satellite networks linked. Many cybernetic gliders flew across the towers while on patrol for any intruders. These metallic newcomers have already made themselves quite a home in the Digital World. 

There was one tower that seemed to be teeming with activity of many sorts. Inside, there were bodies laid on the floor with robotic guards standing over them with curiosity. It was none other than the crew that were captured by Crusadermon and her minions. Tai, Takato, Kari and Rika were all sprawled on the floor in unconscious states. Though, Tai was seemingly enjoying a good nap. The digimon were scattered on the other section of the floor. 

On the other hand, Lady Moinanea was trapped inside a capsule with a strong barrier keeping her locked inside. Not even her divine power would help her in this situation. 

_"My powers are useless at this point. Even if I could, then Crusadermon will recapture me. I hope the children aren't harmed in anyway. I blame myself for this. I should have fended them off if they didn't plan an ambush. I'm a failure as a divinity to this world."_

With that said, a single tear came running down the demigoddess' pure eyes. She was completely helpless and had lost all hope of her position. 

However, there was one individual looking on from a monitor. He was quite curious over the humans and digimon that were captured. He was even more fascinated to know that Lady Moinanea and the black digicores were captured. This curious individual was the general of the entire mutant forces, Dynasmon. 

"Interesting. Not only did Crusadermon capture humans and digimon, but she's also managed to capture Lady Moinanea and the four black digital cores. We have managed to ensnare not just the cores, but also their creator. We will gain infinite power to help expand our empire throughout the digital universe. What a grand day! Dr. Myuumon will be very pleased about this unexpected news." 

The mega-level general looks back to the other monitor focusing on four Digi-Destined and their digimon partners. His eyebrows quirked in curiosity. 

"But do these digimon have the incredible powers that Dr. Myuumon has mentioned?" 

Dynasmon sits up from his chair and turns to face a group of robots gathered together. He clears his throat and gives them their next order. 

"Lab robots. I want you to take the human and digimon specimens to the laboratory immediately." 

"Yes, sir!" 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Seraphimon's Castle**

The remaining Digi-Destined gathered within the throne room of Seraphimon. Davis and Veemon were playing a game of Rosh ambo with Max. As usual, Max was beating Davis nearly every time. 

"Damn, kid. You're good. It is like you can predict the outcome even before I make my decision. Don't tell me you're psychic." 

"Nope, I wish I was psychic though." 

"What's the score?" Keke asked. 

"Max- 23 and Davis- 4. I already lost count on Max's victories," Veemon said. 

"How can you guys be playing games at a time like this?" Zoe asked. "You're dad and aunt was captured Max." 

"I'm sure they'll be fine for now. There's no use to worry over spilled milk." 

"I don't think that's how it goes," Keke points out to the boy's mistake. "It goes like this: **There's no use crying over spilled milk**." 

"Oh, I knew that." 

"You know I'm really looking forward to kicking some butt as Kaiser Greymon," Takuya said. "Don't you think, Kouji?" 

"You're telling me. Remember, we are only receiving the last spirits in order to save Tai and the others. We're not here to play games." 

"Right, right. So, what is the hold up? What's taking Seraphimon so long?" 

With that said, Seraphimon quickly phases in with a gold-covered box with an angel emblem on it's chest. The children got up and gathered around to take a closer look at the item. 

"So, you're telling us that the last four spirits are in this box?" asked Kouichi. 

"Yes. I left to pay a visit to both Ophanimon and Cherubimon. They are aware at the situation at hand and have gladly handed the last four spirits. As you recall, these spirits have yet to be found by another set of children. However, I am giving you these spirits to enable you to revive the unified spirit warriors: Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. The same warriors that defeated the evil Cherubimon." 

"So, let's take a look at those spirits," Max said. 

"Yes, the time has come." 

As soon as Seraphimon finished speaking, he opens the golden case and there were four glowing items revealed within the box. These are the same spirits that represent steel, water, wood and earth." 

"I never thought I'd see those spirits again," Tommy said. 

"Beautiful," commented Zoe. 

"But that means we can't even help you guys in the battle," JP said. "That would really suck if we were forced to sit at the sidelines again." 

"Ha, ha. Do not fret. The spirit's powers have been modified since the defeat of Lucemon. Therefore, you will be able to participate in the battle." 

"So we'll get to lend Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon after all?!" Kouichi said. "Now that's a good deal!" 

"However, you must be cautious. While you do share the spirit's powers through Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon, you must not put too much strain on yourselves. You must be certain when to use them. Be wise about you're decision." 

"Right we understand completely," Zoe said. "I guess you'll be needing my help after all, Takuya." 

"Heh. Yeah, right," Takuya replied. "So, are you guys ready?!" 

"Hold on a second!" Davis calls out. "Don't forget that we'll be lending you a hand. Besides, we also have to get back the black digicores, rescue Lady Moinanea and our friends." 

"Yeah! Those metal creeps have my dad and I don't even want to know what they're planning to do to him!" 

"I'll back you up, Max," Keke said. "Besides, we're a team and you're not leaving me behind." 

"With all of you're combined forces, you should be able to handle the task at hand," the divine angel spoke. "Good luck, my legendary warriors." 

"We have this under control! All right, guys! It's time to call upon the powers that brought us back to this world!" Takuya calls out. 

The chosen children held out their D-Tectors as rays of light came showering down upon them. Takuya's D-Tector became unified with the human and beast spirits of Fire, Earth, Wood, Wind and Ice. Meanwhile, Kouji's D-Tector was unified with the human and beast spirits of Light, Water, Steel, Thunder and Darkness. 

**(Play Digimon Frontier Hyper Spirit Evolution theme "The Last Element")**

"Wow. So they can really unify their spirits?" Max said. "Awesome…" 

"I wish we could do that," Davis commented. "I hope it includes an instruction manual. 

Takuya holds his D-Tector and scans it across his hand, which was shroudded by rings of data. He then calls out to the spirits within his device. 

"Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!" 

As soon as he said that, Takuya was instantly turned into a body composed of data. His digital body became fused with the spirits of Fire, Earth, Wood, Wind and Ice. In place of Takuya was a massive, heavily armored warrior with a helmet shaped like War Greymon, a massive sword in his right hand and symbol below his belt. The warrior swings his sword with great ferocity and calls out his official name. 

"Kaiser Greymon!!" 

Kaiser Greymon came walking out from a cloud of smoke. Max, Keke and Davis were quickly taken back in surprise by the mega's revival. 

"Ahh, what a rush," Kaiser Greymon said. "Kouji! It's you're turn!" 

With that said, Kouji holds his D-Tector and scans it over his hand. His body then became shrouded with rings of data and calls out to the spirits within his device. 

"Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!" 

Kouji was instantly turned into a body composed of data. His digital body became fused with the spirits of Light, Water, Steel, Thunder and Darkness. Standing in place of Kouji was a smaller warrior with heavy weaponry. His face was completely wolf-like in appearance and his right hand became a gigantic missile launcher. The newly evolved warrior fires away missiles out through the roof the palace and calls out his name. 

"Magna Garurumon!!" 

Now joining Kaiser Greymon was Magna Garurumon. The newly digivolved duo stood next to one another with their friends looking on in complete awe. 

"It feels so good getting back the power we once harnessed," Magna Garurumon said. 

"You're telling me," replied Kaiser Greymon. "Ok, I have a lock on the enemy's ki. They moved out towards the east direction." 

"Wow, they can sense kis faster than I can," Veemon said. 

"No surprise there," Max said. "They're hybrids just like us. Hybrids have a better keen sense than normal digimon do." 

"But I'm sort of a hybrid since I once fused with Davis," Veemon said. 

"Hmm, who knows?" Keke said. "They must be special then because they are humans unified with the spirits of digimon. My dad and Max's dad use a different method of fusion evolving." 

"That's enough talk, guys. Don't you friends that need to be saved?" asked Kaiser Greymon. 

"You bet! Dad! We're on our way! Hang on tight!" Max exclaimed. 

The newly digivolved megas picked up their non-digivolved friends and took off. Davis, Max and Keke soon followed as Veemon digivolved into Wyveemon. Their mission was simple and that was to save their comrades from the clutches of the M5 Mutant Empire. 

"Good luck, my friends," Seraphimon said. "You saved our world once and you will do it again. I have good faith in you." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Japan. Odaiba Central Park: 12:30 pm**

Meanwhile, back on the peaceful planet of Earth, Odaiba was having an even brighter day than what was taking place in the Digital World. Children were gathered in many sections of the park and parents were having conversations with one another. There were some that came to play their favorite leisure activities, including card dueling. 

Oh the other hand, there were some who decided to take a nice relaxation from the outside world. Henry Wong was sitting next to an oak tree while taking a nap. He had a rough week while dealing with arguments with his younger sister, Suzie. She had grown to be more bratty than her sweet, innocent child self five years ago. Already a teenager, Henry has now dealt with the many problems a normal teenager would deal with. He takes trips to the park to clear his mind and meditate. Taking lessons with his sensei at an earlier age was the best idea Henry could ever have. 

"Ahh, all I need is a little time to myself. I didn't imagine Suzie would grow up to be such a bratty witch. It makes me miss her old innocent self. Having a good time stealing other people's food, Terriermon?" 

Walking out from a bush was the rabbit-eared dog with a handful of bananas and ding dongs. Terriermon sits next to Henry and peels a banana. 

"Hey, a digimon has to get something into his stomach. You know I'll do anything to get some grub. Want some?" 

"If it's from another person, then I decline. It's just not proper of me." 

"Oh well. That saves more for me. Heh, these bananas have protein. You need some of that protein, Henry. Heck, I should remind myself that." 

"I wonder…" 

"What's up, Henry?" 

"It's about Takato, Rika and the others. I wonder what kind of crazy adventure they're having in that digital world." 

"I'm sure Guilmon and Takato are annoying Rika with their usual antics. Heck, I bet they're having a blast. You worry too much, buddy. Maybe, you ought to enjoy this Sunday afternoon." 

"I just find it hard to believe that there are four main digital worlds within this digital universe. We're only familiar with two. Of course, Takato and Rika have already discovered this third world. What about the digital world in the northern quadrant? We heard Shintomon explain that an incredible force destroyed nearly every portion of that quadrant." 

"What's so fascinating about that? It's the same as you guys having many other planets in you're solar system, right? I don't see the big fuss over this." 

"I know. I'm just being observant." 

"A little too observant if you ask me." 

"Hey, Henry!" a girl's voice calls out to the boy. 

"Who's there?" 

Henry turns around to see a brown-haired girl wearing a green blouse with a yellow skirt. Standing next to the girl was a a tall individual with elf-like ears and orange hair. He was wearing a pair of leather black pants and a white muscle shirt. Henry quickly recognises the pair and waves over to them. 

"Hey, Jeri! Pikkan! It's good to see you!" 

"How's everything been, Henry?" Jeri asked. "Why are you and Terriermon here alone?" 

"Oh, I just needed some timeout from my sister's usual rambling." 

"Again? When is she ever going to learn? I feel sorry for poor Lopmon right about now." 

"Sucks to be you, Henry," Pikkan remarked. 

"I'm also a little worried about Rika, Takato, Tai and the others. I hope they didn't run into any problems during their trip," the boy continued. "What do you guys think?" 

"You worry too much, Henry," Jeri said. "They can pretty much handle it. They have Tai accompanying them. What could go wrong?" 

"That's what I'm worried about. What if they have to face enemies that could be tougher than even the D-Reaper?" Henry said. 

"Hey, Henry! Take a chill pill. They'll be just fine," Terriermon spoke up. "They've overcome many tough customers before and they'll do it again. It just sucks that we didn't even get to go." 

"How do you think I feel?" Pikkan asked. "I wanted to see if I could get a little decent competition against new enemies. This waiting around is boring! I wanted to kick some ass!" 

"Oh, don't worry, Pikkan. I can help arrange that," Jeri said while whispering in Pikkan's ears. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about it," Pikkan said. "You just read my mind!" 

"Um, any idea what they're thinking, Henry?" Terriermon asked. "It looks pretty obvious, don't you think?" 

"I'd rather not discuss it at this moment," Henry said with a sweat drop coming down his forehead. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**M5 Machine Empire Outside Quadrants**

The machine territory was now heavily guarded by an array of robotic soldiers, including highly advanced versions of Mekanorimon and HiAndromon. Their bodies were equipped with specialized destructive weaponry, courtesy of Dr. Myuumon. 

Suddenly, their sensors started going off while picking up a large quantity of ki heading towards their direction. They looked up to find none other than the legendary warriors. Kaiser Greymon came landing down and cut a HiAndromon in half with his sword. The mega calls over towards his comrades, who came flying down from the skies one by one. Kazemon, Kumamon, Loweemon and Beetlemon unleashed their attacks to put down several more robotic guards. 

"These guys aren't so tough," Kaiser Greymon said. "Here I thought we would be dealing with a highly advanced army." 

"Let's not underestimate our enemies, Takuya," spoke Magna Garurumon. "They are a bigger threat when they attack in large quantities. Behind you!" 

With that said, Kaiser Greymon turned around as a group of Mekanorimon came charging with missiles ready to be deployed. The mega level warrior slams his sword through the earth and unleashes an array of fire dragons. 

"Pyro Dragons!!" 

The fire dragons flew out towards the Mekanorimon and quickly immobilized them. Magna Garurumon seized this opportunity and fires away missiles to quickly destroy the cybernetic digimon. 

"Now that's how it's done! That's how it's done!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed. "Hey, I thought Davis, Max and Keke would be here by now…" 

Suddenly, a massive explosion occurs in the background as the legendary warriors turned to find Wyveemon disposed of a HiAndromon. Max and Keke stood triumphantly over the broken down machine soldiers. 

"I spoke too soon," muttered Kaiser Greymon. "Nice shot, Wyveemon!" 

"Thanks. These wimps are nothing but target practice." 

"Max has a idea of how we can get into that building in the center of the machine city," said Keke. 

"We're listening, kid," Beetlemon said. "What's on you're mind?" 

"I was thinking that Wyveemon, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon can stay outside to take care of the machine guards while Keke, myself and you four would like to help us free our friends. What do you think? Besides I'm sure Davis, Takuya and Kouji wouldn't mind trashing these garbage disposals." 

"Now that's using you're head," Kumamon said. "Sure, we'll help." 

"After all, we should be able to hide and prevent ourselves from being detected," Kazemon said. "Hear that, Takuya? You'll be having some fun." 

"Just the way I like it. You guys better get a move on, because I don't think these bucket heads aren't going to give up. We'll hold them off." 

"We'll be sure to bring back our friends and return as soon as possible," Keke assured them. 

"Let's move out guys!" Max calls out. 

The young boy flies off towards the machine city along with Keke. The remaining four legendary warriors followed along to catch up with the two kids. This left Davis cheering on from the background as Wyveemon, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon were ready to trash another army of HiAndromon. 

"It's clobbering time!" Kaiser Greymon calls out. 

Meanwhile, Max and Keke landed in front of the main headquarters. They were puzzled that there weren't any guards around to stop them. Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon and Loweemon made just in time to meet up with Keke and Max. 

"There it is guys. We don't see any guards. So we're free to pass," Max said. 

"But I do find it quite odd that guards aren't around. It's almost as if they expect us to infiltrate their headquarters," Loweemon said. 

"I agree. This is way too obvious," Beetlemon said. 

"Well, obvious or not, we're going in to save my dad and our friends. There is no time to lose," Max said while rushing in through the entranceway. 

"That's Max for you. He always forgets to think with his head. You aren't going without me!" Keke calls out. 

The remaining five hurried along down the long entrance path. However, they were unable to keep up with Max's speed. The boy had already raced across the long passageway. Just as he turned around to a left corner, there was a line of Mekanorimon marching down. Max stopped at the last second and leaps up onto the ceiling. From there, he crawls through an open ventilation. He looks down and finds his friends running down the same path. 

"Guys! Hey guys! Get up here!" Max calls out quietly. 

"Max! What are you doing up there?!" Keke asked. "This is no time to…" 

"We better do as he says. We have company," Kazemon said. 

"Aw, crap! Hang on, Max! You better have plenty of room up there!" 

With that said, Kazemon picks up Keke and flies up through the open ventilation. Beetlemon picks up Kumamon and follows along. Loweemon leaps up onto the ceiling and hangs tightly as if he were Spiderman. The Mekanorimon guards continued their march without even detecting the intruders. 

"Hey, guys. I just had a brilliant idea," Keke said. "I say we knock the hell out of those rust buckets, rewire their programming and wear their armored suits? We could easily blend in and those guards could lead us to where our friends are being held." 

"Ah, the perfect disguise to fool the enemy. I love how you think," Kazemon said. 

"Allow me to make things possible," Loweemon said. 

With that said, the warrior of darkness jumps off from the ceiling and delivers a spinning back kick that managed to knock down one Mekanorimon guard. The other guards turned to find Loweemon and prepared to aim fire. Unfortunately, Max and Keke came leaping down. The two kids delivered hard punches that managed to knock down two Mekanorimon. This left Kazemon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon to take out the remaining three guards with their patented offensive attacks. 

"Alright! That was phase two of our plan!" Keke exclaimed. "NOw all we have to do is get inside their bodies, rewire their programming and we'll be blended in within this rat hole." 

"You're not a cutie, but a smart cutie," Max said. "That's just the way I like you." 

"Thanks. Let's save that for later. All right, everyone. Let's get these suits working." 

***************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the trio team of Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon and Wyveemon were laying waste to numerous of HiAndromon quarries. They weren't even breaking a single sweat dealing with the M-5's elite forces. Davis kicked back while looking at his watch. 

"Damn, at this point, I'm going to be bored out of my mind. Hey, are you guys done yet?" 

"Sorry, Davis. These guys are like cockroaches," replied Wyveemon. "We squash one and another comes crawling out." 

"They are easy, but why is it that we have to deal with more? It seems like these robots are produced every second." 

"I've noticed that too, Takuya," Magna Garurumon said as he continued his assault. 

"I just hope those guys hurry it up. At this rate, we're going to be exhausted," Davis muttered. "We have to stay in the game and stick to Max's plan. I'm sure they're getting Tai and the others out of there by now." 

***************************************************************************************** 

With Max's semi-knowledge on rewiring machines, the crew went inside the Mekanorimon suits and controlled their movements. Now they were able to blend in perfectly with the environment without being detected by the enemies around them. Max even reminded himself and his friends to suppress their energy levels. 

"Perfect guys. Am I a genius or what?" Max gloated. "All right. I see a group of Guardromon walking over towards a room. Let's go check it out." 

"Right. Make sure not to get too hasty. If we even make one false move, they're going to get suspicious and I'd hate to be questioned by these rust buckets," said Kazemon. 

"Don't worry. As long as we keep our ki down, we'll be safe," Keke reminded them. "You lead the way, genius." 

"Uh, right. They went down the hall and towards the door on the left. Let's get going." 

With that said, Max led his team down through the quiet hallway leading down towards a room. Max strolled inside within his Mekanorimon disguise and peeked at the room. He was overwhelmed by the heavily advanced technology the machines have produced. 

"Wow, that have the state of the art technology. This sure beats the crap out of the stuff done by Bill Gates. Check this out you guys." 

Keke and the warriors were just as astonished as Max was. The room was decorated with twenty-nine inch monitor screens hanging all over the walls and robotic soldiers working over station units. Sky robots were seen floating over the ceiling while seeking out any intruders. The disguises worked perfectly for Max's group. Not a single robot was able to pinpoint a ki signal from them. 

"This is so good. They can't even detect our ki. Now we still have to be very cautious," Max reminded his group. 

"Man, I wish I had robot servants. They can help do my chores," Beetlemon said. 

"Same here," replied Kumamon. 

"Get serious guys. We're not here to play around," whispered Loweemon. "Hey, look! It's… It can't be! It's Dynasmon!" 

"What?! Dynasmon?!" the other legendary warriors exclaimed in unison. "But he's dead!" 

The group turned to find Dynasmon standing above his seat while clamoring over the work rate of his cybernetic crew. Suddenly, a sky robot flew glided over towards him and sounded off an alert. 

"General Dynasmon, the scanning procedure is underway. We are set to scan the humans we have managed to capture." 

"Excellent. Put it on screen, Unit #008764. I need to see this for myself." 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Hey, they're going to show my dad and everyone else," Max whispered. "I can't believe they're going to scan them and put them in some sort of experiment." 

"Let's stay calm and just watch. Maybe we'll have some clue to find this laboratory," replied Keke. 

With that being said, the main monitor displayed a view of the laboratory room with the captives being placed into capsules. Max kept his eyes on the monitor and took a perfect glimpse of his father. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Main Laboratory Room**

Crusadermon was standing by with a crew of Guardromon and other robotic soldiers. They witnessed the scanning procedures. 

"Perfect. We will find out how much energy these humans and digimon can submit to Dr. Myuumon," Crusadermon said. 

The first individuals to be scanned were Tai and Agumon. The computers were starting to pick up dangerously high energy signals from just Agumon alone. Tai also was producing a high amplitude of human energy. Crusadermon was taken back by the readings and was even more shocked when scanning was completed over Guilmon. It seemed as though Takato's partner was emitting the same amount of energy as Agumon. The royal knight digimon turns on a monitor and sends a distress signal to Dynasmon's mainframe. 

Within a matter of moments, Dynasmon received the message from Crusadermon and replied to her distress signal. His face appears on the monitor screen. 

**"What is it, Colonel Crusadermon? Do you have a report on the scanning procedures?"**

"Take a look for yourself. You will be astonished by what you will be reading. This is a signal coming from two of the digimon themselves and it seems the two boys are sharing this same energy. Are they linked to one another somehow?" 

**"Allow me to be the judge of that."**

***************************************************************************************** 

Dynasmon stares at the computer monitor and was reading the results from the scanning procedures. He looked over to the readings from Renamon and Gatomon. They had moderate power levels, though they could be hiding their full potential. On the other hand, Dynasmon was stunned after reading the results from Guilmon and Agumon. 

"How… How is this possible? They're simply child level digimon. How can small bodies produce a massive surge of energy? It's almost as though they already contain the capabilities of a higher tier digimon." 

_"I'm just as surprised as you are,"_ responded Colonel Crusadermon. 

"Interesting, this will be perfect energy for Dr. Myuumon to use for his experiments." 

_"He's talking about Guilmon and Agumon,"_ Max said in thought. "Keke. It's them all right. Did you get a good look at that laboratory on the monitor?" 

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse of it. We should begin our search right away. Besides, I don't like the company in this room." 

"You said it and this place smells like crap," Beetlemon responded. "Well then. Let's get the heck out of here." 

"Hey! You six!" a robotic voice blurted out. "What are you doing here?!" 

_"Oh shit! We've been caught! They're onto us!"_ Kazemon panicked in thought. _"Looks like we'll just have to dump these disguises."_

"You six are supposed to be on hall patrol. There is no time to be slacking off. Get back to work," an Andromon ordered. 

"Whew, that was a close one," Max muttered. "We would have been screwed if they find us inside these suits." 

"No kidding," replied Kumamon. "We can't get captured at this point. We're so close to getting everyone out." 

"Who knows we just might be sent to the laboratory during this hall patrol?" said Max. "Any who, we'll find my dad regardless." 

The Guardromon patrol standing in line formation within the halls and this signified another patrol period for the Mekanorimon crew. Max and his group headed out towards the hallway to start their "patrol" so to speak; when in reality, they were heading down towards the laboratory room containing Tai and the others. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Back in the laboratory, the scanning procedures were nearly complete. Crusadermon wanted to double check to make sure that calculations were completely accurate. She seemed suspicious about the capabilities of Agumon and Guilmon. Were there child level digimon capable of producing strength to contend with higher-level beings? The computers seemed to agree and these results fascinated Dynasmon. 

"Are the scanning procedures nearly complete?" Crusadermon asked a Guardromon. 

"Yes. In only a few short moments, we will have the full results. Commander Nezimon, I take it that you're forces are dealing with the intruders outside our territory?" 

Answering to Crusadermon's reply, a machine with red-gray armored suit came walking in. It's face is embedded with a blue lens and antennas at the side of it's head. This was Nezimon, the commander of the machine forces. He didn't look like much a threat, but even his appearance can be deceiving. 

"Yes and they don't realize that new soldiers are simply remodeled through our super computers. These inferior low-level digimon cannot comprehend with our advanced technology. It will be a bitter sweet victory for us machines." 

"Taking over this Digital World will be only be step one in our conquest to rule the entire Digital Universe." 

"Yet these humans have made an unexpected appearance on this planet and it only intrigues the thought of conquering their own home planet." 

"They come from a planet known as Earth. Machines were created by man, but machines will ironically enslave and replace the humans as the superior species." 

Just then, the laboratory door opens up and in comes the six Mekanorimon patrollers. Crusadermon turned to face them with curiosity. Commander Nezimon steps in front of them. 

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on hall patrol. Now get back to work." 

"Sorry, but I don't even like to be hall monitor," Max blurted out within the suit. 

"What is the meaning of this?! I thought you're guards were supposed to be obedient?!" Crusadermon said. 

"Who even said we were guards in the first place?!" Keke spoke out. "Let's lose these crappy disguises, guys!" 

With that said, the six infiltrators blasted their way through the suits. Crusadermon was caught by surprise as she caught glimpses of Max, Keke and the four remaining legendary warriors. 

"It's you six! How used those suits to perfectly disguise yourself without being detected by our security spy robots!" 

"How observant, pinky," Beetlemon said. "You're just as arrogant as the other Crusadermon we've dealt with." 

"You better let my dad and friends go this instant or the results will be really ugly," Max threatened the machines. "We'll show you that a robot will always be a human's bitch." 

"Such taunting words child, but do you think you even stand a chance. Even as we speak, you're comrades are tiring out against our forces outside the city," Crusadermon said. "I would best keep my mouth shut." 

"They'll manage to hang in there. It's us you have to deal with," said Kazemon. "Let's kick things off guys!" 

"Commander Nezimon, summon you're elite team and take care of these intruders. We must abort the scanning procedures and transport the humans directly to Dr. Myuumon." 

"Yes, colonel." 

Commander Nezi steps up towards the warriors as two ooze-like figures came sprouting from the ground. One figure turned out to be an overweight robot with a blue lens covering it's 'face' and massive arms. The other was simply a smaller version of this larger robot. 

"I'm Bizumon, second Commander in waiting!" called the larger robot. 

"And I'm Ribetmon!" the smaller one said. 

"We're the Elite Team of Crusadermon's forces. If you want you're friends back, and then you will have to deal with us," said Nezimon. 

"Ha. Even with the powers of the legendary warriors, you will not overcome my elite team," Crusadermon said. "Each of them are mega level. That's right. We produce only the best in the Digital Universe." 

"Whoa, did you hear that? Each of them are mega level!" Kumamon said. "But if we work together, we'll take them." 

"You said it, shorty. You'll need more than these bozos to knock us off our positions," Beetlemon said. "We don't defend the Digital World as a cheap way to earn cash…" 

"Um, that's not what they'd like to hear about our reputation," Kazemon muttered. 

"Frankly, I don't care if these ass clowns are mega level. I can take them," Max said. 

"Make sure to leave me some," replied Keke. 

"Now, my Elite Team! Attack and do not show any mercy towards these fools!" Crusadermon commanded. 

"Yes, colonel!" the team exclaimed. 

"Come on! We're ready for you!" said Max. "Spread out guys!" 

Max and Keke charged Commander Nezi, but were caught off guard as the machine melted through the ground. The children were confused as to how the robot was able to melt it's own body through the metallic floor. Their questions were answered as Nezimon resurfaces from the ground behind them. The machine takes full advantage of their distraction and nails them from behind. 

"Oh no! Kids!" Loweemon exclaimed. "Take this! Shadow Meteor!" 

The warrior of darkness fires a blast and sends it towards Nezimon. Unfortunately, Nezimon melts through the floor and surprises even Loweemon. Kazemon flies up while dealing with Ribetmon. The tiny machine unit fires an array of laser shots, which Kazemon was able to dodge. 

"Hurricane Wave!!" 

Ribetmon opens up a hatchet door on it's chest and lets loose a forceful wave from a running fan. The force from this fan pushes back the wave towards Kazemon. The warrior of wind was eventually caught in her own wind funnel. Loweemon turns and is met with a fist to the face by Nezimon. 

Bizumon was having his way with both Beetlemon and Kumamon. Kumamon attempted to use his Blizzard Blaster, but Bizumon eventually cancels it out with laser shots from his visors. Beetlemon's thunder attacks were rendered useless as several spy robots sacrificed themselves to save Bizumon. 

"You destroyed our spy robots. They were willing to sacrifice themselves for my sake. It's not as though they will be missed. They can be replaced." 

"I hate how you machines refer to others as things. We're not things and I'm personally going to take you down!" 

"Ha, I wouldn't talk so tough when you're the one on the losing end." 

"It is as we have stated many times in the past. We machines will always be better than you flesh and blood types will. We never let our emotions get in the way. That is why we are destined to replace both the digimon and human race." 

"So, there you have it. That's our plan in the nutshell. Now do you weaklings have anything left to say? If not then, I'm afraid you will have to die." 

"I don't think so!" a voice blurted from out of nowhere. 

The machine crew looked around to find the source of the voice. Max easily recognized this voice and turns to find his young father kicking off the capsule covering him. Following in suit, Agumon shot a blast from his mouth and escaped his capsule. Tai runs over and deactivates the other scanning procedures. One by one, each captive was set free. Agumon rushes over to Guilmon and revives him. 

"Dad! Agumon! You guys are all right! Whew and here we thought you would never wake up," said Max. 

"You robotic morons woke me up with you're senseless blabbering. We've had just about enough about this 'machines being better than humans. Blah. Blah.' Why don't you do us a favor and shove it?" Tai said. 

"Besides, you don't decide whenever we live or die!" Takato replied. 

"Such bold words coming from two big shots. I'll tell you what. How about you two along with you're digimon partners take this outside," Crusadermon said. "Commander Nezimon. You take you're team and finish off the rest of these so-called intruders." 

"Yes, sir. They shouldn't be too difficult to handle. All right, men. This is it. We shall secure another victory for the machine empire!" 

"I'm game," Tai said. "What do you say, Agumon?" 

"You bet!" 

"Guilmon, how about it?" 

"Sure! I'm going to shut this big mouth up!" 

"Max! You and Keke make sure that Kari and Rika are fine," Tai said. "I'm sure the others can handle the three stooges. Ready, Takato? It's just like old times." 

"You're telling me." 

Crusadermon flies out through the roof of the ceiling and lands on top to wait for her adversaries. Tai's courage symbol glows tremendously while Takato attempts to do one last test for his bio-mergence with Guilmon. To their sheer pleasure, Takato's D-Ark was going to enable him and Guilmon to merge this time for sure. Agumon was ensured another chance to digivolve into mega. 

**(Digimon evolution theme _"Evolution"_ plays)**

"Agumon warp shinka!!" 

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

"Guilmon warp shinka!!" 

Standing in place of the rookies were War Greymon and the bio-merged Gallantmon. Tai hops onto his partner's back as they flew off through the open hole in the ceiling as they faced off with Crusadermon. 

Meanwhile, Max and Keke tended to the fallen Rika and Kari. Gatomon and Renamon regained their senses while figuring out where they have been held captive. Max had explained everything to them up until this point. 

Crusadermon's elite team set off through the open hole roof. Kazemon carried Kumamon out through the roof. Loweemon and Beetlemon followed along afterward to do battle with the robotic trio. 

"So, we were captured to be used as experiments?" Gatomon asked. 

"We must get out of here right away," Renamon said. "Our friends will fend off the machines while we make our escape." 

"Right and we know the way out," Max said. "Just follow us!" 

**(Theme ends)**

***************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Dynasmon had just witnessed the turn of events that had just occurred. He was quite anxious to see War Greymon in action. The readings from his Agumon form were off charts and he was quite curious to know how much his power level would increase in his mega form. 

"This shall be interesting. Crusadermon better not let her guard down. I'm actually looking forward to seeing War Greymon display his full potential. Please don't disappoint me, because I wish to test out my full ability against you." 

"Sir, we have been just informed that the other captives are escaping." 

"No big deal. Even if they do manage to free Lady Moinanea, we will hunt them down. The digicores are the only possessions worth keeping and I have hidden them away. Trust me. They will come back looking for them." 

"Of course." 

"Now, just sit back and enjoy this show. Crusadermon is in action and she certainly won't disappoint." 

"Yes, sire." 

Dynasmon and his robotic guards looked on towards the monitor, as the battle was just about to ensue. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Crusadermon stood silently on a tall platform and pulls out a rose. Gallantmon and War Greymon stood their ground while facing off against the enemy. The mega level royal knight threw the rose aside and takes a battle stance. 

"Fortunately for you, I am supposed to keep you alive for Dr. Myuumon's experiments. Other wise, I would have finished you off when I had the chance. So, who's going to make their first move? Will it be the knight or will it be you, War Greymon?" 

"How about you take them both on?" Tai calls out. "You said that you were apart of a superior race. Let's see you prove you're worth!" 

"You arrogant boy, how dare you! I'm going to shut that big mouth of yours. Fine, then. I shall take both of you morons at the same time. Bring it on. I don't have all day." 

"You heard her guys. Give her what she wants," Tai stated. "You ready to smack some sense into this retarded moron?" 

"I never you'd ever ask," Gallantmon replied through Takato's voice. "Let's do it, War Greymon." 

"I'm right behind you!" 

As soon as they finished their threats, Crusadermon was the first to blur out from the scene. The two megas soon followed in suit. Crusadermon is seen soaring up through the heavens and fires an array of energy shots. War Greymon dodges each blast along the way and puts out his **Brave Shield** to deflect the blasts. Gallantmon had the same idea by putting out his **Hazard Shield**. 

"That's the way, guys! Keep your guards up! She's bound to leave herself wide open!" 

"Heh, just like right now!" War Greymon calls out. "She has her guard down!" 

With that said, War Greymon phases out and reappears behind Crusadermon. The brave warrior delivers a claw slash that skewed Crusadermon's right side. The royal knight decides to make a dive for the nearest platform to catch her breath. Unfortunately, Gallantmon jumps from out of nowhere and spears her down along the way. 

"Damn! I didn't even see that one coming!" Crusadermon cursed. _"They are excellent at hiding their ki, but is it really good enough in the long run?"_

"Good job, you guys! Nevertheless, I wonder how you two were able to bio-merge so suddenly. You tried many times but I guess the laws of physics in this world rendered that useless. Until now that is, or maybe you just got lucky. Sometimes digivolving can be a hard concept to explain." 

"I know what you mean, Tai." 

Crusadermon crawls back onto her feet and shakes the cobwebs out, so to speak. War Greymon levitates next to Gallantmon. The two heroic digimon faced off against the royal knight for another round of action. 

"Well, are you planning on continuing this fight or do we have to yet the fun so suddenly?" asked War Greymon. 

"I don't plan on giving out so soon, stupid fool," said Crusadermon. _"Unfortunately, for you, General Dynasmon is watching this battle as we speak and he seeks the opportunity to test his abilities against you. So you better put on a great show worthy for the general."_

"Hey, are we going to stand around and look at each other all day? We have better places to be heading off to." 

"Be silent, boy! I was merely regrouping. You digimon have put up such an effort. Even I am impressed with your tenacity. However, ask yourselves this: How long do you plan to drag this quarrel on? I would be more worried about you're comrades." 

"We don't have to worry about them. They'll be just fine," said Tai. "You should worry about how much of an ass kicking you're about to receive." 

"It's a pity. I was just about to let you leave this battle to join your friends, but you wish to continue. That's just fine. I was really hoping you would accept the offer to continue. Now, let's get down to business." 

"It's time to get serious, guys. There's no telling what kind of tricks this punk has up her sleeves," Tai said. "Hear that, War Greymon?" 

"I hear you." 

"We'll end this fight way before she plans on using any dirty tricks." 

"Good. God knows how long before Dynasmon shows his ugly mug here." 

Crusadermon takes another battle stance and flies out towards the two megas. War Greymon and Gallantmon leaped to different sides. The royal knight puts out her palm and fires away another barrage of blasts. War Greymon puts out his shield once again and charges towards Crusadermon. 

"Damn it! He's putting up a defensive shield! I have to somehow penetrate through their barriers." 

"I wonder how everyone is holding out with those three stooges," Gallantmon said. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Things were practically not going well for the four remaining legendary warriors. They have been unable to exploit their full capabilities, due to the factor of sharing power from Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. 

"Man, this really sucks. We cannot even put a dent on these guys and they don't even look at all intimidating. How am I supposed to wake up every morning and remind myself that I just got my ass kicked by a midget robot," Beetlemon whined. 

"It's better than beating yourself up. That's for sure," Kumamon said. "I've had it worse." 

"Duh! You guys! We just have to evolve into our beast forms!" Kazemon said. 

"You don't have to remind Kouichi that! Look!" exclaimed Beetlemon. 

JagerLoweemon leaps out from a smoke cloud and charges Nezimon. The robotic commander attempted to put up a defense, but was overwhelmed by the dark beast. Ribetmon and Bizumon flew out to save their commander. Unfortunately, for them, the other three legendary warriors quickly took on their beast forms. 

"Slide Evolution!!" 

"Metal Kabuterimon!!" 

"Zephrymon!!" 

"Korrikkaumon!!" 

Metal Kabuterimon shot Ribetmon back with a lightning sphere. Zephrymon appears in front of Bizumon and slams her fist through his lens. Korrikkakumon takes advantage of the two incapacitated robots and swings his massive axes at them. 

The robots were quickly able to dodge the axe blows. The three legendary warriors had both Ribetmon and Bizumon surrounded. JagerLoweemon stood his ground while facing off with Commander Nezimon. 

"They better have gotten out of there with Lady Moinanea right about now. I don't Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon and Wyveemon can hold out much longer," said JagerLoweemon. 

"At this rate, we will be completely worn out," stated Metal Kabuterimon. 

"Not unless War Greymon and Gallantmon make a difference," replied Zephrymon. "At least they're taking care one of the head officers of the army." 

"It's time to put these amateurs to rest," Nezimon said. "Bizumon! Ribetmon! It's time to put our combined forces together as one! Then we will finish these fools off!" 

"Something tells me that this isn't a good thing," said Korikkakumon. 

"Yeah, you're telling me," Metal Kabuterimon muttered. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Back inside the headquarters, Max and Keke were running down the hallways. Rika and Kari were running along behind them with their digimon partners. 

"We have to find Lady Moinanea and get the heck out of here," Max said. "My dad and Takato are handling the colonel." 

"Though we still have to worry about General Dynasmon," Keke reminded the boy. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's more focused on fighting my dad. There! I think I heard those guards mention a room with a captive being held. It has to be Lady Moinanea." 

The boy sends out a blast that penetrates through the door. He flies off through the open hole door and finds a capsule containing the demigoddess. 

"Lady Moinanea! We're here to get you out of here!" 

"Max! Thank goodness you're safe. Have you saved everyone else?" 

"Yeah. My dad and Takato are fighting Crusadermon as we speak. The others are taking care of the elite forces. We ought to be fine if we escape. Do you know where they hid the digicores?" 

"I'm afraid not. Dynasmon was clear that he had them well hidden within this facility. In order to regain them, you will have to fight the general himself." 

"We'll deal with him later. Besides, we have to get out of here," Keke said as she walked inside the room. 

"Let's break her out of here," Max said. "I hate the company we have around here." 

Max and Keke blast open the glass capsule. However, there was still the barrier that kept her intact. 

"There's still a barrier we have to break," Max said. "Hey, Kek. Lay waste to that control panel next to the capsule." 

"Right. That ought to shut down the barrier's power. Great thinking." 

Keke blasts away at the control panel system and turns to see if the barrier was shut down. To their sheer delight, the barrier was instantly cut off and Lady Moinanea was able to sit up from her chamber. 

"Oh, good. You just freed Lady Moinanea. Now let's get out of here," Kari said. 

"Yeah! Keke and I know the way out of here. Follow our lead," the boy replied. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Outside of the machine city, Davis had finished witnessing a total slaughter with the digimon trio triumphant yet exhausted. The machines had taken Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon and Wyveemon to their limits. 

"Geez, these bots sure don't run on batteries. I hope that's the last of them," Davis said. 

"Just don't go jinxing us, Davis. We've had to put up with their crap," Wyveemon replied. 

"I hope they got everyone out of there," Magna Garurumon. 

Just then, Kaiser Greymon turns towards the city and felt a number of ki at every direction. He quickly recognized four of them belonging to their comrades. 

"Yeah. They're free. They managed to get free Tai and Takato. Those two are taking on one of the head cheese of the machine empire." 

"That's a good thing, Takuya. Let's lend them a hand." 

"Not yet. We wait until Max and Keke get here with the others. We have to rest for a moment," Kaiser Greymon responded. 

"Yeah, that would be best for our benefit. Well, let me know when they get here." 

"We will." 

***************************************************************************************** 

The trio of Ribetmon, Bizumon and Nezimon were now merged into one robotic warrior with enhanced capabilities. The machine was now tall, massive with red armor completely covering it's body. 

"Heh, allow us to introduce ourselves, legendary warriors. We are the combined force of Nezimon, Bizumon and Ribetmon. Simply call us Sigmamon." 

**(Sigmamon. Machine Mutant Digimon. Mega-Level. Special Abilities: Berserk Beam and Ki Deflection)**

"Whoa, taking those three was bad enough, but this is ridiculous," said Metal Kabuterimon. 

"Any bright ideas you guys? I'm not even sure we can take him in our beast forms," Korikkakumon said. 

"No, we keep fighting until the very end. We're the heroes that defeated Lucemon. This creep knows nothing about our full capabilities," JagerLoweemon said. 

"He's right. I'm not about to lie down for this creep," Zephrymon replied. "He can combine himself all he wants. It doesn't make up the fact that he's about to be beaten." 

"You fellows are a lot stupid than I gave you credit for. You underestimate our combined force. Now you will pay. Berserk Beam!" 

As soon as the machine fires a beam from his chest, the legendary warriors avoided it in anyway they could. 

"That was close! Are you guys all right?!" JagerLoweemon asked. 

"Try this one for size! Bolt of Thunder!!" Metal Kabuterimon fires an electric blast towards the enmy. 

"Ki Deflection!!" Sigmamon cries out. 

With that said, a barrier forms around Sigmamon and causes the bolt attack to be instantly bounced back towards Metal Kabuterimon. Zephrymon flies in front of her comrade and sends a **Hurricane Hail** to send the lighting attack towards the heavens. 

"That was close, Zoe! Thanks!" 

"Any time!" 

"It would be a bad idea for us to unleash our attacks at once," Korikkakumon said. "He'll simply deflect them. Wait, why don't we combine our attacks?! It worked with Sakkoukumon!" 

"It's worth a shot," replied Metal Kabuterimon. "Let's do it, Zephrymon!" 

"I'll start things off! Hurricane Hail!!" 

"Bolt of Thunder!!" 

"Frozen Arrowheads!!" 

The three attacks managed to merge into one energy sphere. JagerLoweemon was astonished by the crew's brilliant strategy. 

_"Will this actually work?!"_ the warrior of darkness thought. 

Sigmamon didn't think so and quickly summoned his **Ki Deflection**. Unfortunately, the combined force of the warriors' attacks was strong enough to push through the barrier. Even Sigmamon was caught off guard. 

"What?! How is this possible?! My calculations did not detect that they can combine their attacks into one!" 

As soon as the blast penetrated through his barrier, Sigmamon was sent soaring up and his body was completely vaporized. Nothing was left of the elite team but a rain of broken robotic parts and metal pieces. 

"All right! We got him! I was kind of hoping for a decent challenge. He didn't seem all that much of a mega," said Metal Kabuterimon. 

"It's better for him being wasted than to come back," said Zephrymon. "Come on! We have to get back with Takuya, Kouji and the others. They're bound to need our help." 

"Yeah, plus Max and Keke said that they would meet us there. Let's move out!" 

The legendary warriors moved out from the M-5 territory and back towards where the others will meet up with them. However, they were not aware that the debris left from the destroyed Sigmamon was starting to become absorbed by the metallic ground itself. It seems as though the city itself is a living cybernetic unit. This could explain the reason why new machines are produced nearly every minute. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Crusadermon felt Sigmamon's energy force fading away quickly and was growing concerned. The legendary warriors destroyed her elite team. 

_"My Elite Team has been destroyed. I shouldn't have underestimated these children. Ugh, no matter… I have a better idea of what these two are capable of. It looks like I will need Dynasmon's help after all. I hate to admit it, but these digimon are stronger than I gave them credit for."_

"So, what's it going to be, Crusadermon? Are you just going to idle around like an idiot or are we going to continue this quarrel?" asked War Greymon. 

"Sorry boys, but I have a little insurance policy. You two don't go anywhere. I will be back." 

As soon as she said that, Crusadermon instantly vanishes out of sight and leaves the two megas to question her motives. Tai was surely bummed about the enemy retreating at the last minute. 

"What the hell was that for?! I was hoping she would stay and fight!" 

"We'll worry about her later, Tai. We have to regroup and meet back with the others," said Gallantmon. 

"Right. I'm positive Max got everyone out of there in the nick of time. Something tells me that Crusadermon is bringing out the big guns." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**M-5 Main Headquarters.**

Crusadermon walks through the main doorway and awaits the presence of Dynasmon. She turned and felt an overwhelming ki walking her direction. Yes, it was Dynasmon and he was fuming. 

"So, those blasted humans managed to rescue Lady Moinanea and have destroyed our elite team. No matter. We shall pay them back dearly for this." 

"Yes, general." 

"Yes and I'll finally have my chance to test out my full abilities against War Greymon. Be warned humans. I'm coming for you." 

The mega level pair powered up with auras surrounding their bodies and they set off towards the location where the Digi-Destined have settled it. It would only be a matter of time before Dynasmon would have a chance to battle War Greymon. 

_"Damn humans! You are all going to pay dearly for making fools out of the M-5's elite!"_ Dynasmon cursed in thought. 

***************************************************************************************** 

War Greymon and Gallantmon were heading back towards the area where their friends were settling in. Tai noticed War Greymon feeling a little cautious and turned around to find two flashes of light. 

"What is it, War Greymon?" 

"It's Crusadermon and she's brought the big bad general. We have to hurry over and warn everyone." 

"Right. Let's pump to it guys!" 

With Crusadermon's elite team defeated, our heroes have managed to rescue their captive friends from the machine forces. Unfortunately, Crusadermon has brought along Dynasmon. Can they hold off the brute force of the colonel and the general? Will War Greymon be the one challenge that Dynasmon has been seeking or will Omega X come into play? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! It's Tai! Wait until you see War Greymon battles it out with the General! 

Takato: Not to mention Gallantmon and Crusadermon one on one!" 

Max: No! Kari! Lady Moinanea have been recaptured! Shit! 

Keke: Dynasmon just turned them to metal! 

Kaiser Greymon: Don't worry guys. This time we'll be lending you a hand. 

Wyveemon: We'll have them back no matter what. 

Dynasmon: Show me what you are capable of, my friend. 

War Greymon: With pleasure, fusion evolve!! 

Dynasmon: No way! A human and a mega fusing into one warrior?! Now this is what I'm talking about. 

Omega X: I'm glad you're pleased. Now let's get this on! 

Max: Next time on D-Frontier Fusion, episode eleven! 

Dynasmon vs. Omega X?! The Secret Behind the M-5 Machine City?! 

Dynasmon: This city is merely one cybernetic unit designed for one purpose: to absorb and terra form this planet into a machine empire! 

Omega X: Oh, boy… 

***************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Whew, we managed to get chapter ten of the D-Fusion saga out of the hand. ^^ I hope that chapter was worth the wait. We'll try to spend up the action as each chapter progresses. We'll have the next chapter to the Pharaohmon fic out by the end of this weekend. Make sure to check it out. Until then, peace! 

17: Or not… SSJ4T is still not here because of me. 

Coral: Wait until March 14th or afterwards, my friend… You're the one who's going to be sorry. 

17: Psst. Yeah right. 

Coral: Good night, everyone. -.- 


	11. Dynasmon vs Omega X! The Secret Behind t...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea is a character I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hey, guys! I'm formerly SSJ4Takeru and I've taken on my darker gimmick. It's good to be back and it was a pleasure kicking 17's ass while it lasted. Coral and I have made an arrangement. I'll be doing the hosting for the D-Frontier chapters, while she covers the other stuff. We'll both cover and answer questions through the Pharaohmon saga. Anyway, I know this saga has had slow updates. Here's the long-awaited eleventh chapter to the Black Digicores saga. We're only about another chapter or so away from the Bebimon Saga. Ok, that's enough out of me for now. Let's get on with the fic! ^^ 

********************************************************************* 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**Dynasmon vs. Omega X?! The Secret Behind the M-5 Machine City?!**

Tai noticed War Greymon feeling a little cautious and turned around to find two flashes of light. 

"What is it, War Greymon?" 

"It's Crusadermon and she's brought the big bad general. We have to hurry over and warn everyone." 

"Right. Let's pump to it guys!" 

********************************************************************* 

**Outside of the M-5 Machine City**

Max, Keke, Kari, Rika and Lady Moinanea were fortunate to escape the city without being caught by any of the robotic guards. Angewomon and Kyuubimon made certain that no enemies would attempt a sneak attack. As soon as they fled into the forests, they had stumbled upon a space ship. This was the same carrier, which Tai and the others used. Kari runs over and examines the damage that had been laid on the ship. 

"It's our ship! I can't believe it's been here this whole time!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Are you sure this is the same forest we've landed before?" 

"Yeah, I think. These forests look too similar. I can't even tell the difference. I'm sure this is where we first landed," Max said. 

"Are the enemies approaching us?!" Keke said. 

"No, I can't even feel any ki out," the boy replied. "However, let's best be on our guard." 

Suddenly, the digimon stopped for a moment and turned towards an opposite direction. They had picked up a group of massive kis making their way through the brushes. Everyone took up defensive guards as the unknown source was heading down their direction. 

"Is it friend or foe?!" Rika asked. 

"I can't tell," Kyuubimon said. "Wait… There's no need to be alarmed…" 

"Hey! Are you guys there?!" a voice similar to Kaiser Greymon calls out. "Hey! It's us!" 

"It's Takuya!" Max said. "We're in here, guys! We found the spaceship!" 

"That's good to know! Are Tai and Takato there with you yet?" Magna Garurumon asked. 

"No. We're sure that they are still in the city," said Kari. "How about Zoe and the others?" 

"We haven't heard anything yet," Davis said as he came walking through the brushes. "It's a good thing you guys escaped. Man, you should have seen these three lay it to those tin cans." 

"There he goes again," Max muttered. "I hope dad gets here soon. This day has really been nerve wrecking. Not that I have any problem smashing through those robot rejects." 

"Hey! Look! I see them!" Angewomon calls out. "Tai and Takato have arrived!" 

"Ah, are you sure that it's my dad?!" Max asked. "That must mean that he and Takato beat Crusadermon and her stooges!" 

"Pretty obvious don't you think, Sherlock?" Keke said in reply. 

As soon as everyone scattered away, this left wide-spaced room for Gallantmon and War Greymon to make their proper landing. Tai jumps off his respective partner and runs over to reunite with his friends. 

"Dad! I knew you would get out of there," Max said. "So, did you and Takato actually beat them?" 

"You guys. We don't have anytime to spare," said War Greymon. "Crusadermon managed to flee but we escaped to get you all away from harm. Unfortunately, it looks as though Crusadermon is bringing out the lead general of the machine army." 

"Great, now we have the big fight in our hands," Davis muttered. "Don't worry. I'm sure Wyveemon can take him." 

"No offense, Davis, but this general has an overwhelming ki," Gallantmon said. "This power would easily tear apart Wyveemon." 

"Well, that's crap," Davis said. "Looks like we'll need Imperialdramon then." 

"That is why we're telling you guys to get away from here!" Tai said. "Let's get out of here before Crusadermon gets here with the general. Takato and I will take them from here." 

"You'll need our help," Kaiser Greymon said. "After all, we've fought a Crusadermon before." 

"The big general you're speaking of is Dynasmon," Lady Moinanea replied. 

"What? So that's the general's identity?" Tai asked. "Takuya, I'm curious. Have you dealt with a Dynasmon before?" 

"Yeah that and a Crusadermon. Those two were a pain in the ass," replied Kaiser Greymon. "If past experience tells me anything, these upgraded models make their counterparts look like no talents." 

"So, we're dealing with supped-up megas in our hands. Cool, we'll take it from here," Tai assured the group. 

"Are you crazy?! These two aren't going to be easy," Magna Garurumon stated. 

"Whoever said this mission was going to be easy?" Max said. "Besides, my dad's partner is a pretty strong digimon and he's dealt with tougher creeps in the past." 

"Let's not get carried away, Max. We still have no clue about their maximum power," Keke said. "So we don't know if War Greymon *AND* Gallantmon have a chance." 

"By the way, where are Zoe, JP and the others?" Tai asked. "They should have at least arrived here any minute by now." 

Suddenly, their questions were answered as JagerLoweemon slashed his way through the thick brushes. Following him were the other three legendary warriors. Tai and the others were relieved to know that everyone has reunited together in hopes of escaping. 

"Sorry we're late guys," Beetlemon said. "We had a run-in with Crusadermon's stooges. We've already taken care of that problem." 

"What is this strong ki that I've been sensing? It's pretty strong considering that it is from a cybernetic life form," JagerLoweemon said. 

"It's the machines' general. He's obviously pissed off. We don't have anytime to waste. Let's get out of here!" Tai said. 

However, just as everyone was starting to move out from the forest area, the digimon felt an enormous energy signal coming from the heavens. War Greymon looks up and detects the source of the large kis. Yes, it was Crusadermon and Dynasmon. The digimon put up their defenses while the humans stayed close behind. Even Lady Moinanea hid behind the digimon to prevent herself from being exposed to the enemy. 

_"They still have possession of the four black digital cores,"_ the demigoddess thought. _"If only we can infiltrate their headquarters again."_

"There he is, dad! That guy in the white armor is Dynasmon," said Max. "He still has our digicores!" 

"Is that right?" Tai said with a smile. "I think this will be interesting. War Greymon, you up for a fight?" 

"C'mon, Tai. You know me better than that." 

"Takuya? You thinking what I'm thinking?" Magna Garurumon asked. 

"You bet I do." 

The strongest of the group took up their guards as the two leading machine leaders landed with a levitation technique. Angewomon and Kari were quickly having a debate on whether or not to fuse into Mystic Celesta. 

"You think we should use Mystic Celesta for this fight?" Kari asked. 

"It would definitely suite our needs. Besides, these monsters will simply waste me in this form," Angewomon replied. "Let us wait until the right opportunity presents itself." 

Crusadermon stepped forward and places out a hand before the group. She then directs her attention to Dynasmon and snaps her fingers. 

"Humans and digimon. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm sure you know me personally by now. However, allow me to introduce to you: the lead general of the M-5 forces. He is Dynasmon and this will be the last time you'll ever get an opportunity to meet him. That is because you will all die before the day is through. Normally, he would never leave his station, so call this a special opportunity. Dynasmon is personally impressed with your tenacity. He is greatly interested with you mostly, War Greymon." 

"Me? Heh, I guess he made the right choice for an opponent." 

"Yes," spoke the general. "Out of all these batch of weaklings, this War Greymon is a challenge that has presented itself. Tell me, do you think you have what it takes to go toe to toe with myself?" 

"I guess we'll just have to see when you and him get it on," Tai said. "Besides, I think War Greymon could use the good exercise. He hasn't had a good fight since the D-Reaper fiasco." 

"If I'm not mistaken, shouldn't these guys be a little stronger than the D-Reaper ever was?" Gallantmon asked. 

"I doubt it, but Dynasmon will definitely be a worthy opponent," said Tai. 

"Wait a second! Don't you guys realize that this ass still has our digicores?!" Max cries out. "We still have to retrieve them!" 

"We know that Max, which is why we want you to go back and get them," said Tai. 

"That means everyone of us?" Davis asked. 

"Yeah, but we'll need Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. Everyone else go back to the headquarters and grab those digicores," War Greymon instructed. "They are essential to us." 

"Yes, let us not waste anymore time," said Lady Moinanea. "I'll lead the way." 

Dynasmon turns his attention over towards the demi-goddess and grins. He watches as she leads the others out through the forest. Max quickly turns and feels out Dynasmon's ki. It looks as though the general was set to attack Lady Moinanea unknowingly. 

"I don't think so, asshole!" 

With that said, Max flies out and directs a flying kick to Dynasmon's face. The force from the kick brings Dynasmon down to the ground. This managed to catch everyone including Tai by complete surprise. The boy was able to bring down a massive titan in a matter of seconds. Max walks off while dusting off his hands. 

"That takes care of him. Now let's go grab those digicores guys," said Max. 

"Heh. Was that the best you've got?" Dynasmon calls out. "If it was, then you're in big trouble." 

"Shit, don't tell me…" 

As soon as Max cursed to himself, he turns around to see Dynasmon standing on his feet. The machine mutant digimon popped his neck with little effort and put on another nonchalant grin. 

"Max! Get out of here! You'll only get in the way!" Tai cries out. 

"It's too late for that I'm afraid," Crusadermon said. "Dynasmon has a special technique that will catch you off guard. Care to demonstrate, general?" 

"With pleasure. This one's reserved for you, kid!" 

Dynasmon quickly charges up and widens his mouth open. An emerald, green blast came shooting out from the general's mouth as he directed it towards Max. The boy was unable to make a single move while he was in a state of shock. Suddenly, Kari and Angewomon threw themselves out in front of Max. 

"Aunt Kari! Angewomon!" Max cries out. 

"Max! Get back!" the adult orders. "Go with the others and snatch those digicores!" 

"But…" 

"Just do it!" 

Max simply nods and catches up with Davis, Wyveemon and everyone else from the area. Dynasmon immediately directs his aim towards the group and blasts Lady Moinanea. 

"No! Lady Moinanea!" Tai calls out. 

"They've been turned into steel!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "Damn, we better watch our backs then. I'm not about to become someone's lawn decoration." 

The three victims became encased in metallic shells. Now there were metallic statues of Kari, Angewomon and Lady Moinanea. Max managed to catch up with everyone else. They headed back towards the city in order to retrieve the four digicores. Dynasmon paid no heed attention to the fleers and faced the four remaining digimon warriors. War Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Kaiser Greymon and Gallantmon faced off with the two lead machine mutants. 

"Now that the area has been cleared, we can fight to our hearts content," Dynasmon said. "It's a pleasure to finally escape years of non activity. War Greymon, you shall push me to my limits. By my request, I ask to deal with War Greymon myself. Crusadermon, you are to take these other three cretins." 

"As by your request, General Dynasmon. I'll deliver you their heads when I'm done." 

"So it's a three on one, huh?" Kaiser Greymon asked. "Trust me. You're not going to like your chances. I mean you're fighting the three of us. What chance in hell do you have?" 

"Let's just say that I won't be holding back," Crusadermon said. "Gallantmon, I presume? I only feigned weakness to test your limits. Unfortunately, you will have to deal with me at my maximum. Are you ready?" 

"Ready to kick your ass? You bet I am. You're simply bluffing. Tai! You and War Greymon take care of their ringleader! We should take this cocky turd." 

"Ok, Takato! Remember, don't hold back!" Tai exclaimed. "All right, Dynasmon. You ready to settle this?" 

"Yes, let this battle finally commence, War Greymon. I've been waiting-" 

"Yeah, yeah. We heard you rant on," Tai said. "That's enough bullshit, Dynasmon. Let's just get this over with." 

"Ok, then. That's more like it." 

"But first, let's get these lawn ornaments out of our way," Crusadermon said. 

Within a matter of moments, the metallic statues were quickly being transported away from the area. This managed to catch the heroes off guard. Tai turned to face Crusadermon with an angry glare. 

"Where did you just send them?!" 

"You see that tower looming over the city? That would be the headquarters. They were to be delivered to Dr. Myuumon as we speak. I'm sure you're friends will save them before they are even deployed, but will they have enough time?" 

"Bastards. Just for that, we're taking you out!" Tai muttered. "War Greymon, only one piece of advice… watch out for his beams." 

"Don't worry. He won't even get a chance to turn me into metal." 

"Oh no? Think fast, War Greymon!!" 

With that said, Dynasmon fires another mouth blast and sends it towards War Greymon. The mega-level warrior leaps away and pushes Tai to the side. The blast collides with the forest and quickly transforms it into a lifeless, lead-shelled landscape. Tai was wide-eyed at the result of the blast. 

"Whew, that was a close one, buddy." 

"Are you all right, Tai?" 

"Heh. I've never been better. Hey, Dynasmon! That was pretty cheap! I thought you were ready to have a little one on one?" 

"I was merely testing you're reaction to the blast. War Greymon was fortunate enough to dodge. Now, bring me everything you've got!" 

"Tai! Find some shelter. I'll handle this." 

"Be careful, War Greymon!" 

Dynasmon takes a battle stance while facing off against War Greymon. Suddenly, their bodies were emitting bright auras and it indicted that their ki was overflowing at extraordinary rates. 

The same could be said for the trio facing off with Crusadermon. Gallantmon made his first direct attack and slashed at Crusadermon with his lance. Crusadermon leaps up and is meet by an array of sword slashes by Kaiser Greymon. 

"What's the matter? Are you surprised? You should be," Kaiser Greymon said. 

"I never really expected you to take this seriously. I'm glad you are. Now attack me at once!" 

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen," Magna Garurumon cries out. "Turn around." 

Crusadermon quickly turns and is met with a fist from Magna Garurumon. Fortunately, Crusadermon evaded to the side and nails him with her arm shield. Kaiser Greymon points his sword blade directly towards the rose armored warrior. The sword began to emit a bright glow and shoots out a massive arrow-like blast. 

"Dragonfire Crossbow!!" 

Crusadermon turns around and is quickly met with the blast. The force sends Crusadermon plummeting down towards the ground. Kaiser Greymon levitates down and prepares to unleash another devastating attack. However, Gallantmon steps in his way and directs his shield in position. He makes a perfect aim directly for Crusadermon. 

"I was going to finish her off," Kaiser Greymon said. 

"I'm going to end this one quick. Besides, she's been ticking me off," Gallantmon replied. "This one's reserved especially for you… Shield of the-" 

The rose armored warrior slowly rose to her feet and turned around to face a devastating blast. The warrior quickly puts up her guard and catches the it head on. 

"JUST!!" 

"You possibly think this will stop me?! Do you honestly think you can stop me with this?!" 

"Just try me!!" 

Gallantmon gives his blast an essential blast and manages to overpower Crusadermon. The blast sends Crusadermon cruising through the forest. This resulted in a massive explosion that destroys nearly half of the entire forest landscape. Tai quickly sought shelter and jumps down into a deep pit to avoid being incinerated by the heavy debris. 

"Whoa, you got her," Kaiser Greymon said in utter shock. "Ok, you can take care of the rest of them yourself." 

"But I wonder if I really did her in," Gallantmon muttered. _"Wait, I still can feel her ki. She's far from dead."_

"Look! I can't believe this!" Magna Garurumon cries out. "She's alive, but it did plenty of damage to her!" 

The trio looks down to find Crusadermon rising from the debris with her armored body heavily scratched. The warrior looks up and starts to tense up. 

"I must admit you caught me off guard. However, it's going to take a lot more than that to do me in." 

"Any other bright ideas?" the mega dup asked the exalted knight. 

"None. All I can say is to keep attacking and make sure to finish her right away. I wonder how everyone else is holding up and if War Greymon needs any help." 

********************************************************************* 

**M-5 Main Headquarters**

Upon their arrival, Davis led the team through the main hallways while the digimon managed to dispatch the guards. Max helped Davis to lead them through the confusing pathways, since Davis never had the chance to enter the headquarters. 

"So, you know where those digicores could possibly be hidden?" Davis asked. 

"Sure, we should be able to stumble upon the control room. I overheard Dynasmon saying that he hid the digicores. I'm not so sure where he hid them." 

"Wait a second!" Keke cries out. "I just thought of something…" 

"What's wrong, Keke?" Kazemon asked. 

"What if the digicores aren't here? I mean, Dynasmon could have transported them in another facility. He wouldn't be that stupid to leave the digicores here." 

"That's some smart thinking," Rika commented. "If that's the case, then it's pointless to even come back here." 

"It would be wise to check every part of this main facility first," Kyuubimon replied. 

"We can all split up into groups and take different routes," Kumamon said. "Besides, our search will go along much faster." 

"I agree," Loweemon said. "Remember to watch your backs. These tin heads can be a pain." 

"Right! Let's just hope your wrong, Keke," Max said. _"Besides, I don't want to drag this on too long. My dad and the others might be having trouble with Crusadermon and Dynasmon. I won't rest until we retrieve those digicores."_

********************************************************************* 

**Outside on the Battlegrounds**

Dynasmon is sent plummeting across the heavens as he was sent back by a massive ki blast. The machine mutant powers out and dissipates the blast with a single claw swipe. Tai looks on from below the forest canopy and cheers War Greymon on. 

War Greymon dives towards Dynasmon with his claws ready to strike the villain. Dynasmon saw an open opportunity and takes advantage of War Greymon's carelessness. His chest opens up and releases a missile that managed to knock back War Greymon. Since this was a non-ki based attack, War Greymon was unable to detect it and was caught off guard. 

"Hey, now that was cheap!" Tai calls out. "So much for the honor code. If this had been a WWE match, I'd disqualify his ass. Don't let your guard down, War Greymon!" 

"That was low of you, Dynasmon. Why don't you put aside these underhanded tricks?" War Greymon asked. 

"With pleasure, I do so apologize," Dynasmon chuckled. "Not! Look behind you!" 

"What?!" 

War Greymon instantly turns around and is quickly caught by a grappling rope. The rope wraps itself completely around War Greymon. Dynasmon flew over and lassos War Greymon towards him. 

"How does that feel, War Greymon? Have I impressed you enough?!" 

Dynasmon grabs War Greymon and quickly applies a tightening bear hug on the mega. Tai attempts to get his partner back into the fight with encouragement, which certainly won't help War Greymon at this moment. 

"Give it up, cretin! You'll never be a match for the supreme machine mutant! Me! Dynasmon! I've fought in countless battles and I will not be done in by an inferior digimon! Dr. Myuumon has created me to be the best there ever was!" 

"Is that so? Well, I'm… afraid you can't be number one anymore… You're looking at the new top digimon in this side of the universe… By the way, your guard is slightly down…" 

War Greymon takes advantage of the situation and started firing away an array of ki blasts into Dynasmon's chest at close range. Dynasmon released his grip on War Greymon and took the blasts. The courage-bound warrior kept his attack on the villain without any hesitation. 

"Can you dig that, sucka?!" War Greymon cries out. 

Dynasmon cries out with tremendous pain as the blasts continued to hammer at his chest. War Greymon takes advantage and tosses a massive ki ball. He hurls it towards Dynasmon and watches it as collides with him. 

Within a second, there was a massive explosion that caused the heavens to tremble. This essentially caught everyone else off guard. Crusadermon watched as a billowing smoke cloud was looming over the horizon. She felt nervous that the general had been done in by the blast. 

"General Dynasmon!!" 

"Hey, can you feel that?" asked Magna Garurumon. 

"Yeah, he hasn't been done in," replied Gallantmon. "War Greymon is going to have to take it to the next level after all." 

"You mean Omega X, right?" Kaiser Greymon said. 

"You bet. Then we'll have a fight in our hands. Those two are simply toying with one another." 

"What?! They were just playing?!" the duo asked in unison. 

As soon as the billowing dissipated, Crusadermon sighed with relief. Dynasmon was completely unscathed from the blast and had a smirk on his face. War Greymon simply chuckled to himself. 

"Don't tell me that was your best shot, War Greymon." 

"Nah, I was merely playing with you. That was far from my best shot. If you would like me to, I can turn it up a notch." 

"With all means, be my guest." 

The two megas faced each other off as they both completely phased out and continued their ongoing battle. It would determine the better of the two and which of the two will eventually claim victory. It seemed to be an evenly fought contest for the time being, but all of that could change… 

********************************************************************* 

**Elsewhere within the city**

There was a massive sphere covered with huge conduit dark domes with a black tower designed to look like a demonic monster. It has an array of skyscraper-sized teeth with a gigantic hole inside. There was some activity occurring in this area because an array of light came illuminating through the top surface. 

Inside, there was a laboratory dimmed with very little lighting and there were a row of capsules gathered in one section. Suddenly, a man came walking out and revealed himself from the darkness. The man's skin was completely light blue. He was wearing a blue suit. He also wore yellow pants streaked with black stripes, and a pair of red shoes. There was massive orange padding on each of his shoulders. He wore something over his eyes, which looked like a pair of black shades. There was an odd-looking orange hat that managed cover a streak of long, orange hair coming down the back of his head. There was an orange mustache that came down at each end. This was none other than the mastermind/brilliant scientist of the M-5 Machine empire: Dr. Myuumon. 

The mad scientist walks over towards the capsules with curiosity. He was examining the metallic statues of Kari, Angewomon and Lady Moinanea. A twisted smile overcomes his wrinkled face and he spoke in a voice with a Germanic accent to it. 

"Ah, excellent. General Dynasmon has successfully brought me some subjects for my experiment. What's this?" 

He quickly caught a glimpse of Lady Moinanea and he busted out in maniacal laughter. 

"Perfect! This is just perfect! I now have Lady Moinanea in my custody! How does it feel, my lady? Do you like your new home? It will be an honor to use you in my new experiments. Yes, you will supply enough infinite energy for my latest experiment! I'll extract what I will need from you. Dynasmon must capture every last one of those fools. I will not be held back due to minor setbacks. How are Dynasmon and Crusadermon holding it up with the intruders, Unit #12808?" 

A Guardromon turns around and replies to Dr. Myuumon's question. 

"They are still fighting." 

"Are the digicores well hidden?" 

"Yes, they are in the main facility's laboratory, doctor." 

"Excellent. Let's hope they finish these meddling fools off quickly before the day is through. After all, I will not let any minor setbacks deter with my latest experiments. We must compete it as soon as possible. Oh, Lady Moinanea. Just watch as your heroes of justice fall before my machine mutants. Your planet will be mine and I'll become ruler of this side of the digital universe! Ha!" 

********************************************************************* 

**Back on the battlefield and away from Myuumon's base**

War Greymon was still firing away massive ki blasts towards Dynasmon's direction. Meanwhile, Crusadermon was holding off the trio. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon deliver a double clothesline to take Crusadermon down. Gallantmon takes advantage and executes a sword slash at Crusadermon's armor. 

Dynasmon lands down and continues to evade each blast. War Greymon continued his assault and direct another blast towards a volcanic wall. 

"You missed you fool! What were you aiming for?" 

"Um, I'd look up if I were you, pal," Tai calls out. 

With that said, Dynasmon turns around and watches as the volcanic walls started to tear loose. He cries out as the debris fell on him. Dynasmon's anger escalades while powering his way through the fallen debris and blasts every trace of volcanic rock. Just as he was going to attack his adversary, Dynasmon realized that War Greymon had disappeared. 

"Where did you go coward?! Show yourself!" 

Suddenly, Dynasmon felt an ever-increasing ki and turns around to find a source of light plummeting towards him from the heavens. 

**"TERRA BEAM!!"**

**"SHIMATTA!!"*** (Kanius: Probably means "Oh crap!") 

The atomic-like blast penetrates down upon Dynasmon and creates a massive explosion that shook the earth. The result of the blast created a city-sized crater where the mountain valley once laid dormant. War Greymon lands down and looks down at a hole where Tai was well hidden. 

"You okay, Tai?" 

"Uh, never been better buddy. Just one thing… Next time, remind me when your going off the handle like that!" 

"Heh, sorry about that." 

Crusadermon could only look on with shock… no beyond make that beyond shocked. If she had eyes, they would have bulged out from her eye sockets. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon were simply astonished by the mega's extraordinary power. 

"My god. War Greymon is strong!" Magna Garurumon said. "He'd definitely would have helped us against Lucemon." 

"I wonder if that did the big bad general in?" Kaiser Greymon pondered. 

Unfortunately, his wishes did not come true as Gallantmon found Dynasmon levitating behind War Greymon. The machine mutant **DID** receive superficial damage and that only raised War Greymon's confidence to a whole new level. 

"Looks like you spoke too soon, Takuya," Gallantmon muttered. 

"Damn! I should stop doing that! I've already jinxed him!" 

_"C'mon, War Greymon. This isn't even the true maximum of your power. Why are you staling?"_ Gallantmon questioned the mega's motives. 

War Greymon turns around and faces off with the semi-damaged Dynasmon. The machine mutant trembled with anger, but the courageous warrior retained that same confident smirk. 

"You were only lucky to dodge that full blast. Next time, you won't be so lucky." 

"Is that a fact?" Dynasmon asked. 

Suddenly, a smirk was written all over Dynasmon's face as he gives a nod to Crusadermon. 

"Ah, I see. So he wants us to combine. Well, I've got to run, fellows. The general has asked for my assistance! Ta-ta!" 

"Hey! Get back here!" Gallantmon calls out. "After her, you guys!" 

"You're not getting away that easily! We still haven't given you the proper ass kicking," Kaiser Greymon spoke. 

As soon as War Greymon and Dynasmon levitate onto the ground below, a pair of hands emerged through the ground below and grabbed War Greymon's feet. Suddenly, a pair of mercury-liquid based beings emerges out from the ground and materializes all around War Greymon. The figures quickly transform and take the forms of Nezimon, Ribetmon and Bizumon. 

"What the hell?! I thought Zoe and the guys took care of those ass clowns!" Magna Garurumon exclaimed. 

"Oh crap! C'mon, War Greymon! You've got to pull through! Well, it looks like we'll have to take it to the next level!" 

As soon as Tai said that, his chest started to emit a bright, orange aura that engulfed his entire body. Crusadermon lands next to Dynasmon as they began to taunt War Greymon. 

"There's no escape for you cretin," Dynasmon spoke. "We have you trapped like a rodent." 

"So, are we ready to surrender?" asked Crusadermon. 

Just then, they heard a slight chuckle from under War Greymon's lips. The duo questioned the mega's confident gesture. 

"So, you think death is funny?" Dynasmon asked. 

"Either that or he's completely lost his sanity," Crusadermon commented. 

"Heh, neither. Because you two are in for a surprise. **FUSION EVOLVE!!**" 

As soon as War Greymon said that, Tai was instantly pulled in towards War Greymon. Like two magnetic forces, they collide and were pulled into each other. Their bodies merged into one single being and this combined force was enough to destroy the robot henchmen. Dynasmon and Crusadermon were all sent flying backwards. The transformation caused a massive parking lot-sized crater to form under the earth. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon watched as a bright, golden aura engulfed the newly evolved warrior. This is the first time Omega X made his appearance since the showdown with Lady Moinanea's dragon form nearly destroyed Flame Terminal. 

"So, this it it?! This is the digital fusion I've been hearing stories about. Yes, this is the warrior that destroyed Burizalor years ago!" Dynasmon exclaimed. 

"Unbelievable! Who would have thought that we would be battling a living legend?" Crusadermon wondered. 

"Heh. Yes, I am a living legend," Omega X spoke. 

"Interesting. I can see it now. You've only been using half of your power by now, right?" Dynasmon asked. "Am I right?" 

"Yeah and the same can be said for you." 

"You're right. Crusadermon. Shall we demonstrate?" 

"Ah, but of course. I never thought we'd combine again," said Crusadermon. "This will be the end of the legend!" 

_"That's right, guys. Bring it on,"_ Omega X said in thought. 

Within a matter of moments, Crusadermon and Dynasmon stood side by side. They chanted an unknown robotic chant in sync and merged together. Crusadermon's split nearly in half and compressed deeply into Dynasmon's upper shoulders. There were stiff, short wings coming off Dynasmon's back. Crusadermon's yellow shield came sliding off and Dynasmon held it tightly in his left hand. Then, a green, laser sword materialized in his right hand. Omega X was impressed with their last minute transformation. 

"Heh! So, how do you like our combination form? You can now call us RhodoDynasmon," the newly transformed being spoke under Dynasmon's voice. 

"Not bad. Your power has taken a high increase. This is will be quite a fight," replied Omega X. 

Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon and Gallantmon could only look on with great interest. Gallantmon was astonished as to how much power both warriors have gained. 

"Wow, I never thought Omega X would maintain this much power over these past few years. Dynasmon and Crusadermon's combined form also has a strong ki. Either one of them could easily take us apart right now. So we'll leave this to Omega X. Damn, you've really outdone yourself, Tai." 

"I'll say! I'm getting a strong reading from those two. Yeah, we'll leave it to Tai," replied Kaiser Greymon. 

"But I wonder if the others have managed to find those digicores. We ought to go and warn them about Lady Moinanea," said Magna Garurumon. 

"Not to mention Kari and Angewomon. They have no idea that Dynasmon transported them to the main headquarters," replied Gallantmon. "You two go to the city and warn them. I'll still here just in case Tai needs my help." 

"Ok, you call us when things get ugly," Kaiser Greymon said. "Ready, Magna Garurumon?" 

"Yeah." 

The duo took off towards the M-5 city. Gallantmon stayed within the sky limits to watch Omega X face off with the ever powerful, RhodoDynasmon. The two warriors were sporting confident smirks just as they were prepared to tear each other apart. 

********************************************************************* 

**M-5 Machine Main Headquarters**

The legendary warriors were still roaming the hallways while searching for the digicores. They had no luck finding them and were forced to deal with a large number of robotic guards. As a matter of fact, no one else was fortunate to locate the digicores. It looks as though they will have to look into another facility. 

"Damn! This is getting us nowhere!" Beetlemon cursed while running. "Wherever those digicores are, they're not in this place." 

"Well, Dynasmon did have them in his possession. He wouldn't be that stupid to just leave them behind," said Kazemon. 

"Yeah, that makes sense," replied Kumamon. 

As soon as they were running towards the entrance hall, they stopped as two tall figures blasted through the walls. The warriors stood their ground and prepared to face off against their new opposition. However, they quickly sighed relief when Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon came walking through the smoke. 

"Hey! It's just us!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed. 

"Whew! You scared the begeebus out of us!" Beetlemon exclaimed. 

"Did you find the digicores?" asked Magna Garurumon. 

"No, we couldn't find them. I don't think we'll even find them in this facility," stated Loweemon. "If anything, we'll have to look through every building in the city." 

"Yeah, which might take us a thousand years," Kaiser Greymon commented. "Where are the others?" 

"I assume they're still looking for the digital cores," replied Kazemon. "I say we find them before the machine squads start popping out." 

"Before we go, we came to warn you that Kari, Angewomon and Lady Moinanea were transported back in the city after being turned to steel," Magna Garurumon said. "First, we must go and tell Max about this. Then, we'll find our friends. Tai and Takato are fighting Crusadermon and Dynasmon as we speak." 

"So with those two being distracted, we'll have enough time to find the others," Kazemon said. "Sounds good. Ok, let's move it!" 

"Right!" the others exclaimed in unison. 

With that said, the warriors scattered out to locate the whereabouts of Max, Keke, Rika and Renamon. After that, we would then look for their captive allies and regain possession of the digicores. 

********************************************************************* 

**Back to the Battlefield outside of the city**

The fight waged on between Omega X and RhodoDynasmon. They attacked one another and were nothing more than flashes of lights sailing across the heavens. Gallantmon was barely able to keep up with them. He was forced to turn all directions. 

"I can't even keep up with their movements! I really doubt glasses will help me to see them at all. Hang in there, Tai. I'm here whenever you need me." 

Suddenly, there was a massive shockwave that rumbled throughout the heavens. Omega X is shown plummeting towards the earth below. Meanwhile, RhodoDynasmon was diving down towards the warrior and fired away numerous mouth blasts. Omega X managed to regain his senses and evaded each blast. If any of those shots had made contact with Omega X, he would have surely been turned into metal. Omega X flies up towards RhodoDynasmon and delivers a painful knee to his gut. RhodoDynasmon cried out with tremendous pain and winced from the knee shot. Omega X pulls his knee away and nails a fist to the enemy's face. RhodoDynasmon's face makes contact with his fist and is sent soaring up. 

"That ought to knock some sense into ya," Omega X said. "Whew, this guy's skin is tough. My fists are starting to throb." 

RhodoDynasmon recovers from the blasts and levitates down to face off with Omega X once again. The machine mutant was slightly damaged from Omega X's previous attack but did not seem bothered with the results. The warriors smirked toward one another while Gallantmon sets his sights on the enemy. 

"Tai is obviously enjoying himself," said Gallantmon. "That boy never learns when to quit playing around." 

"Hey, general! Even though you and your buddy fused together, you still haven't shown your full power. You're simply wasting my time. Are you afraid of what I'm capable of doing to you?" 

"Not at all." 

"Then quit bullshitting and fight me at your full maximum. I'm not about to drag this on much longer. This is your last warning!" 

"You seem confident." 

"Any reason why I shouldn't?" 

"I'm just intrigued with the way you've been confident throughout our one on one struggle. But I'm about to wipe that stupid grin off your face." 

"Is that right?" 

"Yes. In fact, I personally think you would make a fine addition to Dr. Myuumon's forces. You can be converted into a machine mutant." 

"You mean me become something like you?" 

"Yes, that's correct." 

"Sorry, but I'll have to turn that offer down. Besides, my wife nearly had a heart attack if she had seen me prancing around looking like a little C3PO." 

"C3PO?" 

"I guess you haven't watched Star Wars. I'd really recommend it to you since you'd make a great addition to it. In fact, you would be Jar Jar's bitch." 

_"Oh damn. He just had to stoop that low,"_ Gallantmon said in thought. 

"I really don't care about this Dr. Myuumon anyway. I'm not fighting him, yet that is. You're my opponent now. So let's shut up and get this over with." 

"So be it. You've just sealed your own undoing. INFUSE!!" 

As soon as RhodoDynasmon cries out, Omega X turned and noticed that several of the buildings from the M-5 city were starting to crumble. Then those buildings compressed together into a metallic liquid substance and flew out towards RhodoDynasmon. Omega X flies back and watches as the liquid substance was absorbed through RhodoDynasmon's perfectly chiseled body. Then the city starts firing out an array of cables that attach to his body and RhodoDynasmon incorporates the wire's energy through his transforming body. 

"His power is growing," Gallantmon said. "Hey, Tai! I would watch it if I were you!" 

"Don't worry about me, Takato. This is what I've wanted. I want to see the full capabilities of his being. Don't disappoint me, Dynasmon." 

As soon as the transformation sequence ended, Dynasmon's body was now entirely silver with a few black screws around his head. Then, the silvery skin was replaced by his previous skin colors. As far as Crusadermon was concerned, her body was infused through Dynasmon's perfect body. The machine mutant spread his wings and puts up another battle stance. 

"I'm finished! There, how do you like that?" 

"Let's not waste anymore time, Dynasmon. I'm ending this now and I will reunite with my friends when this is done." 

Dynasmon simply motions his hand over towards Omega X and flies out to the city. The warrior simply follows out with his adversary. Gallantmon went along and followed them back to the M-5 city. 

"They're taking it back to the city. This one's going to get really ugly." 

_"Why is he luring me back into the city? My friends are there searching for my sister and the digicores. Unless, he plans to ambush me on his own turf. He's playing smart. I'll at least give him some credit for that,"_ Omega X thought. 

Dynasmon makes a stop at the center of the city. He looks down and forces a chunk of land to penetrate through the ground. Omega X flies towards his enemy and prepares an attack. He cups his hands together and shoots a massive beam, which targeted solely Dynasmon. 

"Terra Beam!!" 

"Defense Barrier!! Come to me!!" 

As soon as Dynasmon cries out, that chunk of land transforms into a liquid substance and sprouts out in front of him. The walled barrier quickly canceled out the Terra Beam. Omega X was taken completely off guard by this act of defense displayed by Dynasmon. Gallantmon arrived at the city's station and watched the events unfold. 

"Whoa, I never thought I'd see anyone block out the Terra Beam like that. It looks like Dynasmon has control of his surroundings. But how is he able to pull that off?" 

Dynasmon quickly slowly levitates down and quickly becomes engulfed by the city's surface. Omega X watched as the machine mutant digimon was completely infused together with the ground. He completely lost track of Dynasmon's ki. 

"I can't even keep up with his ki anymore. Hey, where did you go? Come out and fight, Dynasmon! We're not finished! Hey, Gallantmon! Can you pick up his whereabouts?" 

"No way! I'm just as lost as you are! He's completely masked his energy signal. I would have told you sooner." 

_"Ok, Dynasmon. I'm already getting sick of these stupid ass games. Come on out and let's settle this. My family is much more important than this crap."_

********************************************************************* 

**Back within the Main Headquarters**

Max and Keke had stumbled upon the laboratory of the facility. Since there were no guards to watch the area, the children fled inside and searched the entire area. 

"This is our last pit stop, Keke. Damn, where could those digicores be hiding?" 

"I don't know, but I'm getting really annoyed with this. Those cores better be in this room." 

"Hey, I wonder if Rika's managed to find them. You know how Kyuubimon can easily track down things." 

"That's a good possibility, but we don't know for sure. Hey, look!" 

"What is it?" 

"It looks like a clue." 

"Show me." 

Keke picks up a remote control and examines it. Max walks over and takes the remote control. He presses on the first top two buttons. As soon as he did that, two doors opened up and revealed sealed boxes in each one. 

"Um, I guess we'll just have to choose between prize number one and prize number two. Man, these robots have such lame ways of hiding their valuables. Anyone can just go over and grab those boxes. I bet you that one of them hold the digicores. I'll take the door to the left." 

"I'll take the right." 

The children each took a different direction. Max hops over to the sealed box on the left corner and opens it up. Suddenly, he had just set off a trap and an alarm goes off. Max starts panicking as he tosses the box down. 

"Crap! I picked the wrong one! Damn! We're screwed! We're going to get caught!" 

"Calm down, Max. Besides, all of those guards are probably busy with the others. In fact, I have something that's really going to brighten up your mood." 

"WHAT?!" 

Keke was holding possession all four of the black digital cores. The boy's mouth dropped and he began to jump around as if it were already his birthday. 

"Oh happy day! Happy day! We found the digicores! Whoever said that kids were useless! In your face, parents!" 

"C'mon, Max. Let's get out of here. We have what we need here." 

"Yeah, besides I don't like staying cooped up in a place like this." 

The children headed out through the entrance door and scurried down the hallways like thieves. Max helped Keke carry two of the digicores. From there, they went to trace the ki of their friends. 

"I hope you're having as much fun as we are, dad," Max said. "I'm sure you're having a blast with those psycho borgs." 

********************************************************************* 

**Outside on the Battlefield**

Omega X heard laughter echoing throughout the city and looked around his surroundings. That laughter belonged to Dynasmon and there were no traces of the machine mutant anywhere. This baffled even Gallantmon. 

"Hey, this is starting to get irritating, Dynasmon! Get out here now!" 

**"So, sorry! I really didn't think I force you to lose your patience. Please, allow me to make up for that."**

"Where are you?! How can I fight you if I can't see you or pick up on your ki signal?!" 

**"Ha! You want to know the real truth? Well, then. I'll tell you this right now. This entire city is apart of me!"**

"What this whole city is you?" 

**"That's right. As a matter of fact, once we terra form this planet into a machine empire, I shall assimilate it and become the most efficient bio-engineered weapon in the digital galaxy!"**

"Whoa! This whole city is him?! No wonder he has control of his entire surroundings!" Gallantmon stated. 

"Ok, I'm impressed with your ability, but this is getting annoying. Just get the hell out here and let's finish this right now!" Omega X exclaimed. 

**"Gladly."**

********************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, back in his secret laboratory base, Dr. Myuumon was witnessing the showdown between Dynasmon and Omega X. He was intrigued by Omega X's tenacity and how he was able to match power with Dynasmon. 

"Interesting. I never thought there would be anyone that would match power for power with Dynasmon. Unfortunately, that warrior has no chance of defeating Dynasmon. He has merged with the city and it will be that warrior's undoing. I really do hope Dynasmon does not become careless and destroys him quickly. I need this warrior for my experiment." 

The mad scientist turns around and glares over towards the three statues. He specifically made eye contact with the Lady Moinanea statue. 

"Do you hear that, Lady Moinanea? Your legendary warrior is about to become another guinea pig. Your control over this planet is finally over." 

********************************************************************* 

Omega X flies around as a gigantic hand sprouts out from the ground and attempts to snatch him. The warrior managed to avoid being grabbed, but was then caught by a towering fist. Omega X does a back flip to avoid that and flies up on top of a satellite dish. 

"Damn! Every time I move to a different location, he follows me! How can I beat a guy I can't even see or detect? I can just destroy this city." 

**"Do it if you can! That is if you want to risk the lives of your friends an family?"**

"That's right. Max and everyone else are still looking for the digicores. I can't even destroy the city and risk causing harm to them." 

**"A tough choice, isn't it? Don't worry. Once I'm through with you, I'll deal with your so-called friends."**

"That's not going to happen, Dynasmon. I'll make sure it never comes to that!" 

Suddenly, Dynasmon's face started to appear around every building facing Omega X. The fused warrior stood his ground as the mutant taunted him. 

"No matter what you do, your attempts are futile! You will become apart of Dr. Myuumon's experiments! You and the knight to be precise." 

Gallantmon flies out and stands firm with Omega X. The two were unaware of what Dynasmon had in store for them. 

Gallantmon and Omega X stand firm as they battle a foe that has infused with the very city they are standing on. How will they overwhelm Dynasmon? Max and Keke have found the digicores, but will they find their allies in time? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hi, everyone! Well, as you know, Takato and I are still fighting that creep. However, things start to turn around as Max and Keke have managed to find the digicores. 

Takato: Unfortunately, Dynasmon plans a sneak attack and traps them. Then we get turned into metal. Now we're set to become Dr. Myuumon's experiment! How much does that suck? 

Davis: Not to fear! Davis has come to save the day! 

Max: So then Rika, Davis and the others eventually find us. Wyveemon found a device that reverses the effects of the metal substance. Yeah! We're free! 

Dr. Myuumon: No! My chances of extracting their energy for my experiment have been ruined! 

Rika: By the way, guys. Davis and I managed to stumble upon a secret experiment this doc has been keeping from us. I think it would be right to show you. 

Kari: A secret? 

Lady Moinanea: What is it? 

Dr. Myuumon: They've managed to find my secret! No! They must not know anything about you, Bebimon! 

Tai: Bebimon? 

Davis: See that ugly thing in that capsule? That's Bebimon. 

[A gigantic capsule filled with water is displayed with a baby-like creature attached by wires. Its body was pulsating rapidly and it's eyes quickly open up giving off a frightening aura.] 

Bebimon: **HUMANS!!!**

Keke: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twelve! 

**M-5's Secret is Revealed! The Birth of Bebimon!**

Bebimon: Since they've discovered me, those despicable humans will have to die… 

********************************************************************* 

Kanius: Well, that's chapter eleven in the nutshell. ^^ Hopefully, I'll get a chance to work on chapter twelve this week. We're already concluding the Black Digicore Saga and entering the Bebimon Saga. All I can is, thank god! I can now work on more action-oriented scenes. 

The Bebimon Saga will be rewritten with newly added scenes. It will get the treatment the D-Reaper Saga received. 

I really need to wrap up the Taito story and put the Black Digicore Saga to rest. Then I can concentrate on the Pharaohmon series and the Bebimon Saga. As for the Dimitri special, I have no idea when to actually release it. But make sure to check back for any updates. Mmkay? ^^ 

At this rate, I won't be through with the entire fourth season until this coming fall. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to check out my other fics. Until then, peace! ^^ 

********************************************************************* 


	12. M5's Secret is Revealed! The Birth of Be...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea, Dr. Myuumon and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hey, guys! We're back with yet another exciting chapter to the Black Digicore Saga and it marks the end of it. After this, we're moving on with the Bebimon series. In case you are wondering about the other stories. Don't worry, I'll wrap up the Taito story and add the next chapter to the Pharaohmon series. Then I'll move on with the Bebimon Saga. All right then, that's enough out of me. Enjoy the chapter! ^^ 

********************************************************************* 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**M-5's Secret is Revealed! The Birth of Bebimon!**

**Battlefield. Outside of the M-5 Headquarters**

Dynasmon came bursting from within the depths of the ground and flies up. Gallantmon and Omega X stood their ground as they faced off against the machine mutant digimon. Dynasmon cracks a grin and studied his adversaries closely. 

_"Interesting. These two will be a lot more troublesome than I thought. I can't any more chances. They must be brought to Dr. Myuumon."_

On the other hand, Omega X and Gallantmon had their own observation towards the situation. 

_"Whew, I'm glad he decided to ditch the whole city absorption scheme. There would be no telling if we would have stood a chance,"_ Gallantmon thought. 

_"Damn it. This guy has to have some form of weakness,"_ thought Omega X. _"I guess I'll just have to take my chance and drag this on a bit further."_

**(Play Godsmack's _Going Down_ from the MI: II Soundtrack)**

After a few moments of stalling, Omega X and Dynasmon flew towards one another. Gallantmon gazed up towards the heavens and saw two streaks of light colliding with each other. This resulted in a tremendous after shock effect and created a strong wind. The after shock caused numerous buildings and other tall structures within the city to crumble under the sheer power. Gallantmon was forced to fly away to avoid being incinerated from the effects. 

"Hey! Watch where you go, Tai! You almost blew me away!" 

The flash of light blanketed the heavens and faded away. The two warriors were again facing each other down. Omega X took another chance and flies out towards the enemy digimon. Dynasmon quickly saw him coming and phases out from sight. This caught the fused warrior off guard. Dynasmon reappears behind Omega X and goes for an elbow strike. Omega X does a backward flip over Dynasmon and lands a spinning back kick to the mutant's face. Angered by the sneak attack, Dynasmon turns and attempts a claw slash. The warrior avoids the attack by completely phasing out. Once again, Omega X catches Dynasmon off guard with an elbow smash to the back. 

The force from the elbow smash sends Dynasmon plummeting down towards a lake. Dynasmon lands through the watery surface and leaves Omega X to regain his composure. Gallantmon rushes over towards the lake and prepares his shield. 

"Hey, Tai! I'm going for a shot!" 

"Hold on, Takato! Don't get too hasty!" 

"I'm going for it! SHIELD-" 

Just then, a tremendous force rockets out from the lake and soared up towards Omega X. Gallantmon is left completely speechless and overwhelmed by the mutant's incredible speed. Dynasmon reappears behind Omega X and taps him on the shoulder. This in turn caught Omega X's attention and forced him to turn around. Omega X is met with a fist to the face. He is then sent plummeting towards another section of the M-5 city. Omega X lands through a large dome, which lead to Dynasmon following him out. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gallantmon calls out. "What am I chopped liver? I just hope Tai didn't break anything. Oh, well he did trash a roof." 

**(End song)**

Meanwhile, Omega X found himself buried underneath a pile of roof debris. He coughed out and quickly tore through the heavy rubble. He then turned around and felt an intense ki heading his way. Omega X quickly phases out from sight. Dynasmon descended through the hole on the top of the roof and lands down. 

"Where are you, coward?!" 

**(Play Metallica's _I Disappear_)**

Dynasmon began to investigate the perimeters and did not pick up any traces of Omega X. Though he did notice a movie currently being played on the big screen. The movie was basically a remake of a random Godzilla movie. Dynasmon quickly turns around and felt a tremendous blow being delivered to his left cheek. This sent Dynasmon reeling backwards and crashing through the movie screen itself. 

"Hey, Dynasmon! From over here, you could make a great stunt double for that ugly thing on the screen! You two don't happen to be related, right?" 

"You! How dare you insult me, you cretin?!" 

"Catch me if you can, ass!" 

The fused warrior quickly phases out and blasts his way through the exit door. Infuriated by Omega X's antics, Dynasmon flies out after him and finds himself in the middle of a theatre lobby. Dynasmon starts searching the lobby and proceeds to feel out his enemy's ki. He's had no such luck and began to walk out through the front entrance. 

Little did he realize that Omega X was sitting behind a soda machine. He quickly sighs a relief and leans back toward the soda machine. Unfortunately, his incredible strength easily tipped the machine over and this catches Dynasmon's attention. 

"There you are! Take this!" 

With that said, Dynasmon raises his hands and unleashed an array of tiny, purple blasts. Omega X managed to evade each one and witnessed the entire theatre being incinerated. The warrior flies out through the back entrance, which allowed Dynasmon to shoot out another one of his mouth blasts. The warrior was easily able to avoid each shot and watched as portions of the lobby was being turned to metal. Omega X pushes his way through the doors and finds himself outside. Dynasmon follows in suit. Though, once he opened the doors, he found what he wasn't expecting. Yes, it was Gallantmon with his shield facing the machine mutant. 

"Special delivery for Dynasmon…" 

"CRAP!!!" 

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!" 

Dynasmon was on the receiving end of a tremendous blast specially delivered by Gallantmon. The force sent the villain crashing through the other side of the theatre and end resulted in a tremendous blast. Gallantmon rushes over and finds Omega X sitting on a light post. 

"Nicely done, Takato." 

"I've always wanted to try that on someone. It really did pay off." 

"I'll say. That should put his ass out of commission for a while." 

"I doubt it, Tai. That attack was half-assed. I didn't even put my full energy to it." 

"Damn, what's it going to take to beat this guy. If that won't do him in, then I don't think my Terra Beam will do jack squat." 

**(End song)**

Just then, the two warriors stood their ground and felt a powerful ki signal heading towards their direction. Gallantmon readied his shield while Omega X cupped his hands together. Unfortunately, Dynasmon was in no mood to continue playing around and shoots out another mouth blast. 

"Crap! Takato! Move!" 

With that said, Omega X and Gallantmon dodged the beam within the nick of time. However, the beam did penetrate into the ground and quickly turns it into a metallic landscape. Omega X leaps down and watched more land turn into metal. 

"Nice renovation job. Though, I wouldn't exactly call this a splendid job," said Omega X. "Metallic landscapes just aren't in these days." 

"Um, we shouldn't piss him off, Tai. Look! There he goes again!" 

Having becoming tired of Omega X's antics, Dynasmon flies down and fires another mouth blast. Omega X grabs Gallantmon and flies up to avoid being turned into a form of metal. Dynasmon turns around and takes another shot at the duo. Omega X was able to avoid the blast and stops to catch his breath. 

"You all right, Takato?" 

"Yeah. Man, what a rush. Huh, hey! Somebody is coming this way!" 

"What?" 

They turned around to find two traces of ki flying their direction. The two ki signals belonged to both Max and Keke. Omega X was utterly in disbelief at their sudden appearance and noticed them carrying the four black digicores. 

"Tai!!" Keke calls out. "We found them! We found them!" 

"Dad! We have the digicores! Now we can restore you to your age!" exclaimed Max. 

"Max! Keke! What are you doing here?! You ought to be helping out the others! It's not safe here!" 

"We better hurry, because Dynasmon is on our tail!" 

Omega X nods in agreement and flies out toward the children. Unfortunately, Dynasmon was trailing behind them and he shoots out yet another metal mouth blast. Instead of shooting his adversaries, he blasts the ground below him and watches as the metallic rift slowly rises. 

"Dad! We couldn't find the others! So we had to find you!" Max cries out. "You have to at least be proud of the effort we put to find these." 

"Yeah! Now you're telling us to piss off?!" Keke growls. "The nerve…" 

"No, it's not like that! You're in danger! Dynasmon is here and he'll turn you into metal just like he did to Kari and Lady Moinanea!" 

"Keke! Let's go! You heard what my dad said!" 

"But- Oh no! Tai! Takato! Look out!" 

Just as she said that, a large silver glob arches over both Omega X and Gallantmon. The warriors could do nothing but suddenly remain stiff as the glob swallowed them whole. Max and Keke looked down to find Dynasmon waving his hands around. 

"Hey! You better let them go, punk!" Max exclaimed. 

"I would watch your back if I were you, boy," Dynasmon replied. "Your girlfriend sure is learning the hard way." 

Max quickly turns and saw Keke being engulfed by another silver glob. Max flies out in attempt to rescue the girl, but he too was caught by another blob mass. Dynasmon waves his hands in motion while the globs molded and were compressed. Each glob was instantly molded into a metallic statue form of the captives. Dynasmon flies up while snatching each digicore and attaching them onto his chest. 

"Yes, I've managed to retrieve the digicores once again. They are back where they belong. As for you four, well… I hope you enjoy the rest of your pathetic lives as Dr. Myuumon's lab experiments. Because your energy will be ensure the M-5 Empire's survival." 

As soon as he said that, Dynasmon flies up and snatches each metallic statue. He placed the children under his arms and carried the two warriors by hand. Dynasmon sets off back towards the M-5 Headquarters without any more delays. Not only has he turned them into metallic statues but has regained possession of the digicores. Things were certainly not looking right for the four, but the others were sure to find them. Hopefully, that will be soon enough. 

********************************************************************* 

**Outskirts of the Headquarters**

Kazemon and the other legendary warriors had already laid waste to a large group of robotic guards. They were heading down towards what looked like a warehouse. 

"Those guys just keeping popping out of nowhere!" Beetlemon exclaimed. 

"Guys look! It's Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon!" Kumamon cries out. "Hey, guys down here!" 

"Look! It's Kumamon and everyone else!" Kaiser Greymon said. 

"You guys! Kari, her partner and Lady Moinanea were just transported to somewhere within this city," Magna Garurumon explained. 

"Where are Max, Keke and everyone else?" Lowemon asked. 

"I think they were going to find the digicores." 

"That's just great and we're completely lost," Beetlemon said. 

Just as Beetlemon say down on the ground, his backside pressed against a wall and it easily pushes back. The warriors noticed that the ground was opening up and revealing an underground passage. 

"Whoa! What did you just do, Beetlemon?" asked Kaiser Greymon. 

"I didn't do it! All I did was press against this wall. It's no big deal." 

"Actually you've just saved us the trouble," said Magna Garurumon. "This could provide us with some clues as to finding out where Kari and Lady Moinanea are held captive." 

"So, you managed to find their little underground base too, huh?" a girl's voice calls out. 

The warriors turned around to find none other than Rika, Renamon, Davis and Veemon. 

"What's down this underground tunnel? Where does it lead?" 

"You're so full of questions, Takuya," Renamon said. "Just follow our lead. There's something down there that you'll find interesting." 

"Interesting? Show us," Magna Garurumon demanded. 

********************************************************************* 

**Inside M-5 Headquarters. Main Control Room**

After accomplishing his task, Dynasmon had previously split himself from Crusadermon. They had become two separate entities and were now ready to transport the metallic plates through a teleportation unit. 

"Yes, our mission has been accomplished, general. We can send the digicores along with these fools. I'm sure Dr. Myuumon will be thrilled," Crusadermon said. 

"I'm sure he will reward us for our courageous efforts, dear colonel. Unit #23456, send each plate through the space-time teleportation machine along with the digicores." 

**_"Yes, sir!"_**

With that said, the robotic units snatched up the slab containing Omega X and runs it through the machine. It was then quickly transported and sent to Dr. Myuumon. After that, the unit did the same for the other remaining captives. Finally, the four digicores were transported. 

"Very good. Dr. Myuumon will be very pleased," Dynasmon stated. "Now we can simply kick back and let the good doctor proceed with the experiments." 

"This is a grand day. Soon, we'll extract their energy and use it to destroy our enemies and terra form this planet into another machine empire territory," replied Crusadermon. 

**"LONG LIVE, MACHINES! LONG LIVE, MACHINES!"** the robotic soldiers cried out in unison. 

********************************************************************* 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII Shinra theme)**

Deep within the darkest regions of the city was that same sphere with the frightening demonic monster glare. Inside this monstrosity was the hidden laboratory of Dr. Myuumon. 

A large group of robots gathered around the teleportation unit to receive the metallic plates of the heroes Dynasmon has captured. The digicores were also delivered along with the plates. The units gathered the items and placed them on an examination table. 

Standing by near a control station was the genius behind the empire himself. Dr. Myuumon nods in approval and gazes over the tablets. He picks up the tablet containing Lady Moinanea and places it on an operating table. 

"Excellent. This is simply excellent. Dynasmon and Crusadermon have played their parts well. Now I shall finally extract the energy from these warriors and use it to make my empire stronger! Yes, it will only be a matter of time! Units, proceed with the operation immediately." 

**_"Yes, doctor!!"_**

As soon as all seven tablets were placed on seven separate operating tables, Dr. Myuumon returns to his station and activates the system. Then, a large group of lasers start coming down upon the Omega X contained tablet. Dr. Myuumon was now anxious to extract the "infinite" energy he had craved for so long from Omega X. 

"Yes! This is it, my fellow machines. The time has come to take their energy! The machine empire shall spread its influence throughout the galaxy!" 

"Sorry, pal, but plans are cancelled!" a male's voice calls out triumphantly. 

**(End theme)**

"Who dares threaten to stop me?! Who's there?!" 

Suddenly, a fiery energy blast penetrates through the entrance door and quickly sets off the alarms. Every robot unit started to go into frenzy as a result of this. Dr. Myuumon turns around to find all six of the legendary warriors. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon stepped through the newly made entrance. 

"What?! How did you find out about my secret laboratory?! You shouldn't have been able to break through my defenses!" 

"Well, buddy, we just did," said Kaiser Greymon. "You really need to find some new security, because we just trashed them." 

"And they call you a superior race? Your so-called security systems are out of date," replied Magna Garurumon. 

"I can't let you take my precious plates! I had Dynasmon and Crusadermon work so hard to help retrieve them!" 

"Well, hate to break it to you, but we just found an antidote to save our friends," another male's voice calls out from the other side of the room. 

"Actually, we found an antidote," a girl's voice replied. "Kyuubimon! Take care of these wimps." 

With that said, the yellow-furred vulpine rushes out from the shadows and fires away an array of fire blasts at the helpless robotic units. They started scrambling away as Dr. Myuumon stepped out from his station in attempt to save the plates. However, there was a massive blue dragon, which stepped in front of him. Dr. Myuumon was standing face to face with Xveemon. The doctor looked up and was sweating bullets. 

"Oh, no…" 

"Hi there, doc. I'll take those." 

Xveemon delivers a punch, which sent the mad scientist flying backwards. Davis and Rika walk out from the shadows as they watched their partners go to work on the hench bots. Xveemon snatches each plate and lays down lay out on the ground. Kyuubimon jumps over and snatches each digicore. 

"Davis! Rika! So, did you find the device?!" Kazemon calls out. 

"We sure did. We tested it out on a piece of metal first to make sure that it was the right one," Davis said. "Anyway, there's something Rika and I found that you guys really need to know." 

"Um, Davis," Rika muttered. "Would you just restore our friends?" 

"Sorry, I often get carried away with these adventures." 

"Uh… Typical Davis." 

"All right, here goes nothing. I really hope this works." 

With that said, Davis pulls out a tiny remote control device and activates it. He points it over all seven tablets and slowly waits to see the results. To everyone's satisfaction, the plates were immediately melted away and it freed the captives. Omega X and Gallantmon found themselves restored to normal. The same thing happened with Kari, Gatomon, Lady Moinanea, Max and Keke. Dr. Myuumon slowly revived himself and watched the room flooded by his enemies. He slowly crawled away without being detected. 

"We're back to normal? Huh? Davis? Rika? What's going on?" Omega X pondered. 

"Yeah, we kind of deserve an explanation here," replied Gallantmon. 

"If you would be so kind to tell us," Lady Moinanea said. "Where are we?" 

"You were sent down here to be dissected. You can thank us for saving you," Davis said. 

"That's not important now. There's something you guys should know that our good doctor over here has kept hiding in his secret chambers," Rika said. 

"Secret? What are you guys talking about?" Kari asked. 

"You'll know once we show you," said Xveemon. "But I'm pretty sure the doc will show us the door. Right, doc?" 

Dr. Myuumon quickly rushes over towards the secret door after climbing a row of stairs. He suddenly stopped as Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon stepped in front him. 

"You can't call on Dynasmon and Crusadermon to save your wrinkled ass," said Kaiser Greymon. "We'll be more than happy to open it for you. Magna Garurumon, as you please" 

"With pleasure." 

The wolf warrior punches through the wall and rips through the metal hinges of the steel door. Kaiser Greymon tops it off and cutting open a wider space to allow him and everyone else to walk through. 

"I'm really anxious to know what this guy has hidden in this secret lab," Max said. "I hope it's not anything worse than Dynasmon." 

"Max, I have a feeling it could just be much worse," Keke replied. 

"Well, I'm excited," Omega X said. 

"Ha. You're always excited, Tai," Kari chuckled. 

"Ok, doc. If you don't find, we'll be taking a grand tour around your secret room," Xveemon said. "C'mon, everyone. You're going to miss out!" 

As soon as he said that, everyone nodded in agreement and started walking through the passageway door. Davis and Rika lead everyone down a long aisle way. The room was wide-spaced with barely any light and the aisle seemed to extend further than anyone expected. Omega X looked on ahead and was utterly shocked at what he saw ahead. 

"Did you see it, Tai?" Kyuubimon asked. 

"You bet I did." 

"What is it, dad?" 

"Just take a look up ahead and you'll see what I mean." 

The entire group looked up ahead and saw a large capsule sitting in the middle of the aisle. The capsule was brightened by a neon green aura and inside was perhaps one of the most repulsive sights anyone could ever see. Lady Moinanea covered her mouth and utterly wanted to regurgitate. The warriors didn't know what to make of it, but Dr. Myuumon was literally on his knees crying. 

"I'm sorry, my beautiful Bebimon… They have discovered you! We tried to stop them, but they forced their way in here! I would never let such ugly filth gave upon your marvelance!" 

"Marvelance?" Omega X said. "I wouldn't exactly call this marvelance." 

He was definitely correct on this. Sitting inside the middle of the capsule was a metallic larvae-like embryo with wires attached to its body. There was a liquid substance inside in order to ensure the large embryo's survival and the wires were feeding it some form of energy. The creature didn't seem to be active, though there was a slight pulsating in its chest. 

"That thing is disgusting!" Kazemon exclaimed. 

"I agree there, blondie," Rika said. "This is what the machine empire have been molding into their perfect weapon this whole time." 

"That little thing as their perfect weapon?" Beetlemon asked. "That's hard to believe." 

"Tell me about it," Kumamon said. 

"Geez, I can hardly look at that thing. It makes me sick to my stomach and the smell here does not do me any favors," said Gallantmon. 

"It maybe difficult to stomach, but it's true. I overheard Dr. Myuumon's hench bots a moment ago," Kyuubimon said. 

Everyone once again took another look at the capsule with mixed reactions. Some were disappointed, while others were simply intrigued. 

"You don't say? Well, this experience has really taken to a whole new twist. I'm interested to know a little more on this thing," Omega X stated. 

Dr. Myuumon slowly sat up and whimpered to himself. He utterly has failed to keep this a secret. The question was: why is this creature considered important to the M-5 machine empire? Dr. Myuumon referred to its name as Bebimon. 

"The name of this creature is Bebimon," said Xveemon. "You probably heard the doc spit out his name already." 

"Bebimon, huh? Funny name for someone important," Max said. "Don't you think, dad?" 

"Yeah. _Though I am interested to know if it really is powerful than Dynasmon. I'd really like to fight this thing myself."_

Omega X kept his eyes locked on Bebimon's larvae with great interest, despite the creature not moving an inch within it's confined capsule. 

********************************************************************* 

**Earth. West Shinjuku. 4:56 P.M.**

Back on Earth, everything seemed to be tranquil at the moment. There haven't been any signs of strange activity, except the fact that the weather was constantly changing. 

An older Takeru Takaishi was walking down the street with two kids running ahead of him. One of the children had blonde hair and was literally cursing like a dirty-mouthed sailor. The other is girl with short, brown hair. The children were starting to constantly argue with one another. 

"I wanted to go to the damn park!" Tike cries out. "Who died to make you the boss?" 

"Look! We've been to the park this entire week! I think we should at least expand our horizons!" Kara replied. "I'm sure dad would rather want to go book store! Right, dad?" 

"What? Don't bring me into this, you guys." 

"You already are, dad. Besides, don't you think we ought to take a break from visiting the park?" 

"I guess so." 

"Besides, Tike. There are plenty of comic books there. I know how much you adore them." 

"Really?! I hope they got a good selection!" 

_"Heh, that gets him every time,"_ Kara thought. "Yeah, you'll love their selections. It's the biggest in the city." 

"Then, what are we waiting for?! C'mon, dad! Let's… Hey, what's up, dad?" 

"Yeah, you've been pretty down. We're really concerned." 

"It's your mother. It's been a while since she and Tai left to that other digital world. I wonder if they're doing fine." 

"I'm sure they are fine," replied Kara. "You shouldn't worry about mom so much. Besides, Uncle Tai is with them." 

"That's right. They've only been gone for nearly half a day," Tike said. "Shintomon told us that they should be back by the end of the day. So, let's take our minds off that." 

"Yeah, you're right, guys," TK said. "Sorry. I just have been worrying about Kari." 

"Let's make this day count, dad," Kara stated. "I promise everything will be fine." 

"Ok then. After the bookstore, we'll go home and order some pizza. My treat, okay?" 

The two kids nodded in delight as their mouths drooled at the thought of warm freshly delivered pizza. TK simply rubs the back of his head and gives a fake smile. 

_"Knowing these kids, I'll have to use the last of my paycheck to feed their bottomless pits. I wonder what kind of fun Tai and the others are having at this time. It couldn't be any worse than this."_

********************************************************************* 

**Elsewhere within the Shinjuku District. 4:35 P.M.**

There was a dark-haired young man wearing a leather coat and a pair of shades. Accompanying him was a green caterpillar-like creature with purple mandibles. Yes it was none other Ken Ichijouji and his digimon partner, Wormmon. Ken has started to breakthrough with his detective career but has still yet to learn from the world's greatest. 

"Ken? I don't mean to bother you at a time like this, but where are we going?" 

"Ryo said that he had something important to tell me. Lately, he's been telling me that Monodramon has been talking to himself. It's even managed to scare Ryo." 

"Monodramon talking to himself?" 

"Yeah, this sounds like a case of possession. Then again, I could be wrong." 

"I really hope Monodramon is ok. I wouldn't even want to think that something would possess him. You could always change your career to ghosts and goblins." 

"I really don't believe in the supernatural, but we've had our fair share of supernatural forces, huh?" 

"You bring up a good point. There's something I want to bring up. Davis and the others have yet to come home from their assignment." 

"I'm not all surprised. This certainly wouldn't be a simple task for them. In any case, Tai is with them. What could go wrong?" 

_"Everything, Ken. Tai better not become so careless and turn this into another one of his happy hours. Lord knows we don't need another genocidal maniac running amuck on this planet. The D-Reaper was enough for me…"_

"Hurry up, Wormmon. You don't want to get left behind, buddy." 

"Coming, Ken!" 

With that said, the worm digimon rapidly hops towards his partner and catches up towards him. Wormmon was slowly panting after every hop he had taken. 

"This matter with Monodramon concerns me. Tentomon managed to inform us that he sensed a dark energy from Monodramon. He could just over exaggerating, but I need to know myself if it is true." 

"We'll simply just have to ask Ryo and Monodramon. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this since no one else is even bothering to investigate." 

"That's why I'm going to be a professional detective. I'll need a few cases to start off with my new career. This is a perfect opportunity for me." 

"Then I'm with you one-hundred percent, Ken!" 

"Thanks pal. He said to meet us over in the western district near a food market. We better hurry." 

"Yeah, you certainly don't want to miss out on this opportunity." 

Ken picks up Wormmon and starts his walk further down towards the western district of the city. From there, he will meet with Ryo and talk about the 'mysterious' source that has been plaguing Monodramon for quite sometime. 

********************************************************************* 

**Dr. Myuumon's Secret Laboratory**

Already infiltrated Dr. Myuumon's secret room, the gang was starting to walk down the long aisle toward the capsule. They put their full attention on the creature that was within the capsule. It was not only repulsive in appearance, but it simply gave off a frightening vibe that sent chills down the digimons' spines. 

"Geez, put a blanket over that thing. I can't stand to look at it," Keke remarked. 

"So, do you know anything else about this thing?" Kari asked. 

"Well, we did find out that it was designed to awaken and run amuck throughout this part of the digital galaxy. Once its power continues to grow, it and the empire will move out into the other quadrants," Rika explained. 

"There's more," Kyuubimon continued on. "The next target after this digital world would be earth. Dr. Myuumon plans to send his robotic armies to take claim of the planet." 

"It makes sense," Lady Moinanea spoke. "This mad man would want to conquer the home planet of the humans. You have some nerve, doctor." 

"What a bunch of jerks! You guys really did have the nerve to invade our home?!" Kazemon growls. 

"You really did intend to send this ugly freak on our home? Creeps like you make me sick," Kaiser Greymon said directly towards Dr. Myuumon. 

"It doesn't matter now. My Bebimon will awaken and destroy you all! I'll make sure you pay for ever trespassing through my laboratory!" 

"Sorry, doc, but we hate to spill you the bad news," said Xveemon. "We rewired every attachment to Bebimon's life support thing…" 

"What he said!" Davis exclaimed. "We switched all of booger face's life support wiring to your plumbing system." 

This startling revelation brought utter disbelief across Dr. Myuumon's face as his mouth widened. The doctor began wailing out like a baby and droops his way over to the capsule. Everyone else looked on as the mad scientist was starting to reroute the wiring back to Bebimon's capsule. 

"That solves everything. You really saved the day, Davis," Max said. 

"I never thought ol' Davis had it in him," Gatomon replied. 

"Just call me 'Davis the handyman'," Davis stated. "I ought to start my own show." 

"Yeah, so we can all press the mute button," Omega X snickered. 

"Hey, I deserve my own TV show!" Davis exclaimed. 

"I don't mean to rain on our parades, but shouldn't we get out of here," Kumamon said. "You've already taken care of the problem. Bebimon can't come to life." 

"That's right. We've managed to put Dr. Myuumon's plan for conquest on hold for a long time," replied Lowemon. 

"Yeah, but you guys sort of spoiled my fun," Omega X stated. "I really wanted a crack shot at this Bebimon. I wanted to see if he was worth the challenge." 

"Tai, you can't be serious?" Magna Garurumon asked. 

"Hell yeah. You bet I am. But it's too late to change that. What's done is done. Oh well. Looks like we're going home with the digicores." 

"I cannot believe you would risk the entire galaxy just for the sport of fighting," the demigoddess spoke. "Then again, you seem to enjoy it." 

"Yep. I sure do." 

Dr. Myuumon was bawling so loud that everyone turned around to see him on his knees in tears. Max and Keke walked up towards the capsule to closely examine the developing Bebimon embryo. 

"You know maybe dad is right. We were sort of robbed of a new challenge," Max said. 

"Oh c'mon, Max! Leaving this thing where is belongs is rightfully justified. Besides, do we really need a monster to terrorize our home?" 

"No, but just think how much fun dad and I can have with him. He'll be sort of like our practice dummy." 

"You think life is just a big game, Max. Typical, boys." 

"He certainly takes after you, Tai," Kari muttered. 

Max leaps up and starts crawling all over the capsule's glass exterior. He was crawling around as if he were Spider Man. Keke simply wanted to yank the boy down and to save himself from further embarrassment. Dr. Myuumon took notice of this and angrily cries out towards him. 

"Hey, get off of there! Get your filthy hands off of Bebimon's capsule!" 

"Max! I'd hate to agree with him, but get your ass down here!" Keke said. 

"Hey! He's doing an impression of Spider Man," Omega X chuckled. "Man, my boy is so full of surprises." 

Max presses his face against the glass and glares deeply through it. Bebimon was slowly losing life force due to its life support being rewired to the plumbing system. 

"Geez, he's really ugly once you get up close," said Max. "You guys want to take a closer look?" 

"No way!!" everyone else exclaimed in unison. 

"Didn't you hear me, boy?! I said to get your hands off of Bebimon's capsule! You dirty… **HUMAN!!**" 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII's Jenova theme)**

As soon as the doctor said that, the embryo quickly turns it's head and opens its eyes. The creature turned its attention toward Max and locked its fish-like eyes on his. Max was taken back by this sudden rejuvenation and leaps back. 

"Whoa! I think that woke him up," Max stated. "Thanks a lot, doc." 

"Bebimon?! But how are you doing this?!" Dr. Myuumon exclaimed. "Your life support was rewired to the plumbing system, but… You somehow have been rejuvenated to life?!" 

"What?! But that's impossible!" Davis exclaimed. "We rewired everything! He isn't even supposed to be functioning! I'm sorry, guys. I did my best…" 

"No, it wasn't your fault for once, Davis," Gatomon said. "I think the doctor managed to revive Bebimon simply by screaming out 'human'." 

"Max! Get away from there!" Omega X calls out. 

As soon as Max and Keke fled from the area, the capsule within Bebimon's tank was started to crack. Bebimon broke free of his attachment cords and let out a horrifying screech. The creature's eyes had now taken a more 'shades' look and his mouth morphed with an array of sharp teeth sprouting. It then started to develop limbs and feet. Dr. Myuumon was utterly astonished at Bebimon's spontaneous revival. 

"Yes, arise Bebimon! Arise and destroy these meddling humans! Destroy them and their pet partners! Make them fear your unlimited power!" 

Bebimon quickly breaks free of the capsule and unleashes a powerful energy wave that cracks open the entire capsule. The room becomes entirely blanketed by a light purple aura and the force sends everyone flying backwards. The digimon were fortunate to catch their partners in time. Meanwhile, Dr. Myuumon was sent reeling back with his body taking severe damage. Bebimon hops out from his capsule and lands on the ground. 

As soon as the light clears away, holes from the roof caused beams of light to come down upon Bebimon. The baby digimon looked around its surroundings and gazed upon the digimon hanging around the ceiling. 

"So, that's Bebimon? That little squirt is the big deal around here?" Beetlemon said. "I'm rather disappointed. I expected him to be much bigger." 

"No kidding," Kumamon replied. 

"Hold on a minute you guys," Omega X said. "You're not feeling out his ki? Don't you feel it? He's a lot stronger than you give him credit for." 

"I can sure sense his power," Kaiser Greymon. "This is unbelievable! He's not even fully evolved either!" 

_"I'm beginning to sense some familiar ki from this monstrosity,"_ Lady Moinanea thought. _"But where? It couldn't be…"_

"He certainly looks like he's at the in-training level," Keke said. 

"But his power is feels like it belongs to a mega," Max muttered. "This is crazy!" 

"Kyuubimon, what do you think?" Rika asked. "Is he as strong as they say he is?" 

"Yes, and I know it's hard to believe." 

"Unbelievable." 

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we waste this little bugger," Max said. 

"I'm with you," Omega X responded. "We can't let this thing escape." 

Dr. Myuumon sits up and his entire body was severely damaged from the capsule shattering. He crawls over towards Bebimon and reaches out toward him. 

"Bebimon. You've finally come to life my Bebimon…" 

The tiny digimon faced the doctor and turned his attention over toward the digimon that took refuge above the roof. Dr. Myuumon pointed out towards them eagerly. 

"Bebimon. Those are the intruders who infiltrated our secret laboratory and planned on destroying your precious capsule. They must be eliminated, Bebimon. Kill the humans and their digimon pets! Kill them all!" 

"Hu-mans?" 

Bebimon turns and faces each one of the humans. First he saw Rika, Davis and Kari. After that, he turned to face Max and Keke. Then, he faced the digimon. Finally, he makes eye contact with Omega X and growls deeply. A purple aura blankets Bebimon's body and the ground started to tremble under his sheer power. Bebimon unleashes a horrifying scream, which created powerful sound waves that destroyed the roof's foundation. The digimon scattered out into different directions to prepare their attacks on the creature. 

"All right guys! On my count, we'll blast this thing to kingdom come! Ready! One!" 

"Two!" 

"THREE!!" 

As soon as Omega X said that, every digimon and warrior in the room unleashed their trademark techniques. Each blast came showering down and nailed Bebimon with perfect aim. The creature screamed as each blast penetrated through his soft-tissue body. Gallantmon, Xveemon, Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon and Omega X were preparing to shoot out their best techniques once again to finish off the remains of Bebimon. 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

"V Laser!!" 

"Pyro Dragons!!" 

"Machinegun Destroy!!" 

"Terra Beam!!" 

"Hold it! You boys can't have all the fun!" Lady Moinanea calls out as she hurls a massive ki ball. "Celestial Orb!!" 

Bebimon did not even get a chance to blink and each blast quickly incinerated his body. Dr. Myuumon could only look on with utter horror as his greatest 'creation' was quickly destroyed within seconds. 

**(End theme)**

**"BEBIMON!! MY PRECIOUS BEBIMON!!"**

"Way to go, guys! Mission accomplished!" Max exclaimed. 

"Perfecto! That was simply marvelous!" cheered Lady Moinanea. 

"Heh, now where have I heard 'perfecto' before?" Davis said. "She really has a little Yolei in her." 

"Whew, now we can all go home now," Kari said. "But first we'll have to restore Tai's age." 

"The sooner the better," replied Gatomon. 

"Hey, look! The doc is leaving," Keke said. "We can't let him escape!" 

Dr. Myuumon was walking towards a large door and presses a button. The door slides open and reveals a large hovercraft unit. When he stepped inside of the craft unit, a tiny metallic slime crawls under Myuumon's feet and slivers through an open-cut wound. 

Dr. Myuumon steps inside and activates the hovercraft's controls. The thrusters went off and the ship was starting to lift off through the roof. The ship makes a complete turn and flies off into the distance. It disappears within moments through the farthest regions of space. 

"Hey! He's getting away!" Kazemon cries out. "C'mon, guys!" 

"There's no point," Gallantmon said. 

"Huh?! But he's getting away!" Davis exclaimed. "We should at least shot his ship down." 

"He's no harm to us or our home since Bebimon has already been destroyed," Omega X. "I agree with Takato." 

"Gee and I really wanted to knock some sense into that creep Dr. Myuumon," Keke muttered. 

"Don't worry, Keke. Without Bebimon under his wing, he's just another feeble old man who wouldn't pick a fight," Max said. "At least I hope so." 

"Anyway, I hear our ship is pretty much wrecked," Davis said. "Don't worry. We'll get that fixed, but let's head on over to Seraphimon. We still have to restore Tai's age." 

"Don't worry. We'll help arrange that for you," Lady Moinanea said. 

"We have our work cut out for us, guys. I say we get the heck out of this rat hole," Omega X said. "I can't wait to get home… Sora is going to be thrilled to see me back to my old self." 

"I don't know I kind of like you as a kid," Keke said. "You're like a big brother to Max." 

"Uh, yeah. I could use a big brother, dad," Max said. "Then again, I wouldn't want mom crying about being married to a child." 

"Good point…" 

"Man, Tai's family is really whacked out," Kaiser Greymon whispered to Kazemon. 

"You said it!" 

********************************************************************* 

**Far off from the Digital World in orbit**

The hovercraft was traveling out through space with full thrusters on. Dr. Myuumon looks out through a window and casts an eye on the Digital World. His plans of conquest were immediately shattered and his greatest creation was destroyed. 

"Curse those insolent, humans! They ruined everything! Now I'll have to reset everything into motion! I better contact Dynasmon and Crusadermon. They'll take care of those insects and help extract my revenge." 

Suddenly, a virtual image of the M-5 Empire was displayed through a mainframe. Dr. Myuumon walks over to the mainframe and slams his fist angrily. 

"Damn them! Damn them all! I came so close to reaching my complete conquest! I will make those insolent humans pay… Er…" 

Suddenly, Dr. Myuumon struggled and wrapped his hands around his neck. His voice had now become raspy and snake-like. 

"Those humans… Those humans… They will pay dearly for this!!" 

With one swift motion, a metallic creature punches through Dr. Myuumon's chest and lands on the floor. The culprit turned out to be Bebimon in complete tact. He somehow managed to regenerate his body after being incinerated and one last piece of his essence took refuge within Dr. Myuumon. 

"No. You seem to be forgetting who was the **REAL** mastermind that created you and the entire M-5 Empire. As a matter of fact, you and the empire are of no use to me. I no longer have interest for conquest of this digital world. Why not just move onto bigger and better ventures within the universe?" 

Bebimon crushes Dr. Myuumon's head and smashes it into pieces. The mutant digimon crawls over to the overview of the M-5 city and shuts the mainframe off. 

"I seek to take control of the other remaining digital worlds. But first, I want to pay a little visit to this planet called earth. I'm sure those insolent humans will help lead me there." 

Bebimon crawls over to a window and makes eye contact with the Digital World in the distance. A smug expression formed on the mutant's face. 

"I know a couple of humans and digimon that must die. You just lead me to Earth, fools. I'll be waiting in the wings…" 

Bebimon has destroyed Dr. Myuumon and has abandoned the M-5 Empire. He now has his sights set on Tai and his entire group. Will he eventually find himself on Earth? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! It's Tai! We've been told to use the digicores on another planet since using them on the digital world will destroy it in the process. 

Lady Moinanea: I'm afraid we can't risk using the Black Digicores on this world. Why not try them on an abandoned planet? 

Keke: Why don't you come with us? 

Lady Moinanea: As much as I would like to visit the human world, I have a duty to maintain here. I shall watch over this digital world with the Three Celestials and restore complete order. 

Max: Plus we still have Dynasmon and Crusadermon to take care of! 

Takuya: Don't worry. We'll take care of them. 

Kari: Now we run into another urgent situation as we depart from the digital world. 

Keke: There's a ship approaching a burning star and we go to check if there are any survivors. We eventually find a boy. 

Kouji: I have a bad feeling about this boy. 

Bebimon: Unfortunately for you fools, I've taken refuge within this boy and I plan to take one of your bodies. 

Zoe: Guys. There's something unusual about this kid. 

Tai: How are we going to fight an enemy we can't even trace since he happens to use other people's bodies?! 

Max: We're almost home, guys! 

Tai: Though, we'll need to use those digicores sometime sooner or later. I guess Sora shouldn't mind me being an eleven year old for a while. I've made up my mind. I'll use the digicores whenever I feel up to it. I want to relive my childhood again! 

Max: Next chapter is entitled… 

**A Hidden Danger! Bebimon's Counterattack!**

Bebimon: I won't rest until you eventually lead me to this Earth. I plan on making your dreams a living nightmare. 

********************************************************************* 

Kanius: That finally puts an end to the Black Digicore Saga. After many months of waiting and we've survived. ^^ Now we're set with the upcoming Bebimon Saga. The first chapter won't go up until I finished the final chapter to Taito's Destiny and add chapter twelve to the Pharaohmon arc. 

I have a whole lot of work to catch up. In fact, this saga was supposed to end last month but school really sidetracked me. . Anyway, this chapter puts the finishing touches to the Digicore Saga. Bebimon Saga, here we come! ^^ 

Until then, peace out! ^.~ 

********************************************************************* 


End file.
